


Songbird's Search

by AbhorrentGodliness, Gaqalesqua



Series: Collabs [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Femsub, Light Angst, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, soft boi like soft serve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: After a one night stand leaves Nora with an unexpected vulnerability, she seeks some additional firepower, and finds something else she wasn't expecting
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Collabs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883005
Comments: 293
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

“I have run a few blood tests as you requested,” Curie said, handing Nora the folder with her own name on top of it. “I can confirm that you have been healthy these past few months after receiving your vaccines. You were not ill with any bugs or diseases two months ago, as your vomiting was not the result of any kind of seasonal flu.”

Nora glanced over the folder, her brow furrowing. “Well, that’s good to know. The last thing I want is to give Nila anything. But if I wasn’t ill, what was it? Food poisoning?”

Curie shook her head. “You are pregnant, madame.”

_Shit._

Nora’s eyes widened at the synth, and she hurriedly flipped through the file. There it was, written in black ink on one of the pages that Curie had helpfully labelled _hormone levels._ Under _hCG_ was a number, and then next to it, _PREGNANT. 3 months along._

“As you have been sexually active, have you had any screenings for sexually transmitted diseases recently?” Curie asked. 

“We used a condom,” Nora murmured, one hand on her stomach. 

“It is most clear in this case that the condom was not sufficient protection,” Curie pointed out gently. “If you like, I can conduct a few tests for you right now.”

Nora exhaled heavily. “Sure,” she muttered. “Oh my god. Oh my _god._ I cannot- _believe-_ it was _once,_ Curie! _Once!”_

The synth gestured for her to begin removing her clothes. “Once is all it takes, madame. I assume you know the identity of the father?”

 _Yes,_ Nora went to say, and then stopped. She knew what he _looked_ like - tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed, with a thick beard and a scar cutting through his right cheek - but his name? 

“No,” she admitted. “No, I would recognise him the moment I saw him, though.” 

* * *

Of course, this changed _everything._

Nora sat at her desk in the Castle, staring blankly at the alcohol she now couldn’t drink. She was pregnant. Again. Last time she hadn’t been able to go into the Glowing Sea. _This_ time- who the fuck even knew? She was going to have to scale back what she did without another thought. No more going out alone, for one thing. It was either with squads or just...not at all. Just the thought of having to sit around for the next six months to a year had her feeling restless and uncomfortable. God, she _had_ to stop doing this…

Doing what? Having sex with one random man? It had been a harmless night with a total stranger who hadn’t recognised her. She didn’t get many chances with people like that anymore, now that everyone knew who she was. 

Of course, not very harmless, as it turned out. She reached down and cupped her belly. Now that she was looking, the bump was fairly obvious, wasn’t it. She rolled her eyes. 

The Minutemen were going to need more guns if she was out of the picture. She couldn’t leave them without her. She needed more people. She needed more firepower. 

Fuck. 

She needed whoever was flying that big old blimp above the airport. 

Reaching for her radio, Nora took a deep breath. “Preston,” she said. “I need you in here, as soon as you can.”

It took less than a minute for Garvey to be pushing open her door, and Nora could tell from his panting that he’d clearly run the whole way. 

“Ma’am,” he began. “What’s the problem?”

Nora bit her lip. “Preston,” she said, “do you trust me?”

He nodded. “With my life. Nora, what’s wrong?”

She closed her eyes, took another deep breath, and looked at him. “I need you to set up a meeting with the Brotherhood of Steel.” 

* * *

The Brotherhood had been in the Commonwealth for nearly six months working toward finding a way into the Institute with no success. Instead, what they _had_ found were hostile wastelanders, an underground organization willing to put synth lives above human ones, a rapidly-growing civilian militia that had yet to reach out to them, increasingly hungry soldiers with a depleting stockpile of food, and numerous dead ends. 

It was… frustrating, to say the least. 

And that frustration was only growing. 

It’d been a while since Arthur last had a break from the hectic nature of his life—three months, to be exact—but he was beginning to feel like he already needed another one. Really, it wasn’t often he went out and played the role of a regular man rather than a Maxson, but sometimes it was just… necessary. Besides, his _last_ break had gone fairly well and gave him enough relief to last until recently, even providing him with some material to think about when work nights ran late. 

Still, no matter how good it felt to be _normal,_ that was something he could never be, the occasional night out be damned. 

Someone knocked on the door. “Elder Maxson? The Lancer-Captain needs to speak with you, sir. It’s urgent.”

He must have been too deep in his own head because even the slight knock had Arthur startling. Glancing up at the person peeking through the open bulkhead, he nodded, waving them off. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

A moment. After he stopped wishing for a break from something that he was built and bred to do.

Soon, though, he was joining Kells on the command deck, greeting the older man. “Lancer-Captain Kells.”

“Sir,” the Lancer-Captain greeted. “We’ve just received a call from the Commonwealth Minutemen, as they’re calling themselves. They want to arrange a meeting between you and their General to discuss the terms of an alliance.”

“It’s about time,” Arthur murmured. “Very well. Set up a safe meeting place and we can work something out. I have no qualms with them.”

The Lancer-Captain nodded. “It’s not just _about_ time,” he confessed quietly. “It’s almost _in_ time. Our food stocks have been depleting quicker than we can scavenge or purchase food. If the General is an amenable character, hopefully we’ll secure a steady supply.”

“Yes, I am aware our food supply is low. It has weighed on me how to approach the issue, but I do not want to wreak havoc on the farmers here.” Pausing, Maxson ran his fingers through his beard in thought. “Do you have any intel on this ‘General’?”

“Thankfully, the Minutemen have something of a ridiculous hero-worshipping complex,” Kells said with a slight sneer. “But from everything we’ve picked up around the Commonwealth, their _General_ is a woman, a Vault-dweller, favours a Gauss rifle and is quite the shot. Whilst I doubt some of the taller tales about her are true, all reports paint her as a decent fighter and a level-headed authority.”

“A female vault dweller?” the Elder repeated. “That is… interesting. How did someone who came from a vault end up leading a civilian militia? Do we know what vault she was in?”

“Vault 111,” Kells replied. “I’ve got Quinlan scouring through what we know of the Commonwealth Vaults, but he’ll likely take some time to get through it.”

“Very good. If there is any news, report to me immediately. For now, set up a secure meeting place that isn’t too far from the Prydwen.” Arthur stepped away, but stopped, turning back around. “Also, find out more about their base of operations. Any intel you can give me on the Minutemen or their General, no matter how small, is helpful.”

“Understood, sir. I’ll have everything available written up for you by tonight.”

* * *

Preston spent the time negotiating where the meeting would take place - Nora was too busy dealing with the fact that she had fallen into a hormonal mess. She cried when a crow took off from the walls of the Castle after she had been watching it for five minutes, and decided to head back to her quarters before she broke down in tears in the courtyard. 

The meeting would take place along the waterfront, between the Prydwen and the Castle, at a location they would both clear out. The best thing they could find was the old Shamrock Taphouse, which, if Nora had to be honest, was probably both the best and worst place to have a meeting with another military leader. 

Of course, she couldn’t drink, either. 

She didn’t have much time to prep herself mentally. Thanks to the Minutemen’s little fleet of boats and the Brotherhood’s vertibirds, both forces got there around the same time, the ground troops going first to clear out the raiders and prepare the old Taphouse. It was apparently worse than it had looked - as with everywhere else in the Commonwealth, floors were broken, trash was strewn everywhere, and the raiders had decorated as they were apparently keen on doing.

But it had gone well, and Nora was pleased to hear that the combined firepower and manpower had cleaned out the building and then cleaned _up_ the building, leaving it suitable as a meeting place, and hopefully at the end of it, as a bar once more. It would be nice to have a place to drink - or for _others_ to have a place to drink, anyway. 

Nora hopped onto her boat with Preston and Ronnie the next morning, pulling her coat around her. The combat armour would hide the visible pregnancy bump, but it wouldn’t be wise for her to let a complete unknown see that she was clearly vulnerable. If the Brotherhood were shits, they would exploit the fact that she was pregnant and clearly desperate for support. 

And if that was the case, better to know that first before she started making plans. 

* * *

Reports that the cleanup went well were unsurprising yet still pleasing to hear, though Arthur was more appreciative to find out that his soldiers and the Minutemen worked fluidly alongside one another—that was always a good start. Perhaps it was a sign of positive things to come. 

He’d spent a good portion of the night reading reports given to him regarding the Minutemen and their General, anything and everything known about the faction and its leader having been written up and set on his desk before he retired to his quarters for the evening. There wasn’t much about her, but there was enough to give him a good idea about the kind of person she was. The Minutemen, on the other hand, had a decently long file that tracked their progress for quite some time. 

He hadn’t slept much, but that was fine considering he never slept much, anyway. 

His vertibird arrived at the Taphouse first, Arthur having the habit of a soldier of arriving earlier than on time so he could scout out the area with his own eyes rather than rely on others. Not that he didn’t trust his own people, of course, but it was more a peace of mind.

Once he felt comfortable enough with everything being secure, he made his way inside and took a seat at one of the booths to await the arrival of his potential new ally. 

Nora stepped into the Taphouse, glancing around. The place looked good- looked clean and ready to host. It even _smelled_ good. No alcohol - even better - just a slightly musty smell of old wood. She couldn’t lie - she was _impressed._ She’d spent hours talking about the importance of brooms and cleaning up trash. Apparently, at least a few of her troops had listened. 

There was a small group of Brotherhood soldiers sitting at a table, and, taking a deep breath, she strode over. Preston and Ronnie followed silently, waiting for her orders, as she looked the small group over, her eyes searching them, trying to find the-

Oh.

_Oh my god._

“Elder...Maxson?” she began quietly, gazing down at a familiar face with a thick scar cutting through the right cheek. 

“… And that’s when she said, _‘No more! I can’t take it!’”_ one of the soldiers yelled, her fist banging on the table while one of the others laughed. 

“That is highly inappropriate,” another commented, his voice a booming baritone. 

A small, lopsided smile was on Maxson’s face, though his name coming from his left caught his attention, eyes upturning to the woman who’d approached. He’d expected her—but not _her._

He’d expected the _General,_ not the woman from three months prior whose dark thighs he remembered wrapping around his head. 

But… she couldn’t be… oh, _fuck._

“General,” he breathed. 

The group of soldiers that were sitting with him in the booth grew quiet, looking between one another, as well as Arthur and the General. 

“Well, ain’t this sweet,” Ronnie drawled. “Ma’am?”

Nora almost jumped, glancing back at the older woman. Nodding hurriedly, she looked back at the Elder, and cleared her throat, holding out her hand for him to shake. “General Roshanara Pendleton, Commonwealth Minutemen. These two are Colonel Preston Garvey and Brigadier Ronnie Shaw.”

“Uh…” He glanced down at her hand, fumbling over his words to the point where even the others at the table noticed. “Elder Arthur Maxson, East Coast Brotherhood of Steel,” he greeted, taking her hand to shake it, then nodding to the others she introduced. 

But he almost forgot to introduce _his_ people until someone cleared their throat. “Ah, my apologies,” he murmured. “These are Proctors Ingram and Quinlan, and Paladin Danse.”

Her face flushing, Nora nodded. “If everyone’s ready, shall we begin?”


	2. Chapter 2

God! Shit! Fuck! What the fuck!? The universe had clearly aligned to screw Nora’s life up  _ completely.  _ Not only was she pregnant and in need of the Brotherhood’s help, she now didn’t even have the luxury of needing to break the news of her pregnancy  _ slowly.  _ Fuck  _ that.  _ She couldn’t break it  _ at all.  _ Not unless by some miracle, Arthur Maxson proved to her that he wasn’t just good at sex and apparently at running a fucking  _ military.  _ Yes, she was also running a military, so sure, they’d apparently hidden that from each other, but  _ oh god,  _ she wrapped her coat a little tighter around herself as she glanced him over, wondering if she was going to be able to work out if this man would be a good father, a good  _ husband.  _ Hell, depending on the results of this meeting, he might not even be a good  _ ally.  _

Fuck. Nora might have to blow her baby’s father out of the sky. She tried not to make a face and swallowed, quickly reaching for her can of water and taking a drink. 

Scooting out of the booth, Arthur pulled two tables side-by-side, giving everyone the ability to sit together. He took a seat at the far end, facing the doorway with his back toward the wall; Ingram sat on his left, Danse on his right, and Quinlan next to Ingram. 

Nora reached into her bag and pulled out a file. She’d spent hours on this last night, and she pushed it over to him. “Those are our crop yields, the settlements who have willingly signed up to give food in exchange for potential goods or protection, and a few good locations that you might be interested in. A few of them have been cleared of things like ferals and such already but the technology wasn’t something we were interested in.” She didn’t meet his eyes as she sent it across, her gaze remaining on the table before settling on his shoulder. 

He caught the folder but didn’t open it at first, instead watching her as she spoke. She was nervous, that much was clear, and part of him felt relieved that he wasn’t the only one feeling awkward at the moment. 

Once she finished, he finally opened the file, glancing everything over. The information was well-organized, and there was plenty of it, and not only was she offering it up in terms of an allyship, but she was giving him intel on her militia, too. Allies or not, Arthur wasn’t about to turn down any bit of information he could eat up. 

But she knew what he wanted; no, what he _ needed— _ food, technology, even outposts—while her demands hadn’t actually been given. Sure, the settlements wanted something in exchange for their crops, but those weren’t _ her _ demands. 

“What is it _ you _ want?” the Elder asked after a few moments, though his eyes remained on the file. 

Nora glanced between Preston and Ronnie. They nodded to her. “Extra firepower,” she said. “Currently whenever there’s a problem, I’m the one who goes out and solves it. But it’s becoming increasingly obvious that I can’t do all of that, and whilst I’m going to be training up people to take my place, I need someone who can cover the-”  _ Goddammit  _ “-places that are going to be left exposed.”

_ Cover the places left exposed.  _ Like when he covered her face and exposed chest with his cum. Arthur flicked his eyes up to her, trying not to remember just how his spend looked when it pooled in the notch of her clavicle. “So… backup. That’s it?”

“The Commonwealth isn’t small, there are 30 settlements,” Nora pointed out, looking up at him. Her eyes glanced over his shoulders and she remembered the way he had been holding her up as he pinned her to the wall and sucked at her-

“I’ve also heard you have intentions to take down the Institute,” she added hurriedly. “I think we can all agree despite our differences that they’ve been a pain in the ass for the Commonwealth for too long and it’s worth joining forces if only for long enough to help get rid of them.”

“Yes, that was our main reason for coming here,” he confirmed. “Paladin Danse and his team detected high energy readings over six months ago, which can only be achieved using powerful technology that isn’t suitable in the hands of a faction such as the Institute. They are a threat, and I plan to ensure that is not the case much longer.”

"Good," Nora said. "I'll help with that in whatever way I can."

“There’s also the Gunners,” Preston reminded her. 

“We’ve been tangling with them for a while now,” Nora explained. “I’m fully aware your people aren’t on good terms with them already, but they aren’t going to like this one bit. They’re smarter than raiders and just as sadistic. I’d want some help taking them down, potentially for good if need be.”

Technically, he could easily spread his soldiers out and do as she asked, but that would weaken his efforts toward finding a way into the Institute. He’d been hunting down known synth locations and cleaning them out, scavenging remaining technology, and using whatever new intel his soldiers discovered to keep digging for more—but, so far, nothing came up. 

Still… perhaps it was time for a change in tactics. And it wasn’t like his presence in the Commonwealth had gone unnoticed, considering many wastelanders were aggressive toward his soldiers even if he was trying to help them. The Brotherhood had a bad track record, after all. But maybe pairing up with the Minutemen would help fix that in the Commonwealth, if what he’d read last night about her was anything to go by. 

Plus, food. 

“Very well, General,” he agreed. “Assuming this is all you want and there are no underlying conditions, as well as the crop yields start coming in as soon as possible, I will agree to these terms.”

“If there’s anything else that comes up,”  _ oh god,  _ now all she could picture was him fucking her over the dresser, “I’ll let you know and we can amend things.”

Nodding, his eyes briefly dropped to her chest, though her combat armor kept him from really seeing anything. Disappointing. “Very well. Is there anything else you wish to speak about?”

"I've been made aware of your stance on ghouls," she said. "So long as you don't shoot any of my people or cause unnecessary trouble for ones you come across-"  _ Now there was a memory; him finishing on her face,  _ "-I don't think we'll have a problem."

Quinlan and Ingram both looked down at their laps while Danse had a scowl written on his face, but Maxson just leaned forward a little, resting his elbows on the table and linking his fingers. “Yes, I was informed you had ghouls among your ranks and settlements. While I find this matter perplexing and disconcerting, you have no reason to worry about trouble in that area,” he explained. “Ferals are typically the only types of ghouls that are considered to be ‘kill on sight.’”

Nora nodded. “Good. On that, we can absolutely agree. Thank you.”  _ All right, this is looking a little better.  _ “So, is there anything you need to ask us before we close this meeting? Anything your officers feel they need to ask? This is an open forum.”

“We have been in the Commonwealth for six months,” Arthur began, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest, “Why are you only  _ just now _ reaching out?” 

_ Because I’m carrying your child.  _ “I’m about as new to this place as you are,” Nora told him. “I came out of a Vault. I wanted time to make sure the Minutemen were properly established. Are you aware of their history?”

“I am not,” he lied.

“They suffered a huge blow at Quincy. Most of their forces were killed or scattered. My preference was to ensure they had a good base to start from before I step back from field missions to start training more officers to shoulder my duties. The last time a General died it wiped out most of the leadership. I’d rather not risk that happening again.” It  _ was  _ in fact the truth. She hadn’t wanted to have the Brotherhood as a crutch that might be taken away. 

In his peripheral, he could see Quinlan soaking up the information, comparing it to what he remembered was in the report so there could be corrections made. 

“I see. A tragic story, indeed.” Part of him wanted to ask more about  _ her,  _ but now was not the time nor place for that. “Do you have any questions for me, then?”

_ What was the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel doing lurking around Goodneighbour?  _ “No,” she shook her head, “I believe I’ve asked everything I need to know.”

“Very well. I think we are done here, then.” Grabbing the folder, Arthur pushed himself to his feet, his three officers doing the same. “It was a pleasure meeting you, General. I look forward to working with you in the future.” He quickly glanced her over before his eyes briefly diverted to the others she brought with her. “Colonel Garvey. Brigadier Shaw.”

Nora nodded, trying not to meet his gaze. It reminded her too much of him watching her from between her thighs as-  _ Fuck.  _ “Proctor Quinlan, Proctor Ingram, Paladin Danse, thank you for coming.”  _ Goddammit.  _ “I’ll have an agreement drafted by the end of the week.”

“Excellent.” His eyes were stuck on her. “Perhaps you could come to the Prydwen for our second meetup.” 

Nora nodded. “Of course, I’ll drive myself over. Just give me a date and time.”

“Two days. Sundown. Does that work for you?” 

Nora blinked. Sundo-  _ Oh.  _ Oh, fuck wait. “So long as my officers are comfortable with attending a meeting after dark.”

His chin tipped up a little. She’d seemed interested at first, but… “If that doesn’t work for them, then earlier is fine,” he replied. “Just let me know.” With that, he turned and started to leave before the disappointment began to seep from him into the air. 

Nora watched the Brotherhood soldiers follow him out, giving them all polite nods as they went, until only the Minutemen were left in the building. 

“Well,” Ronnie drawled, sitting back and crossing her arms, “you work  _ fast,  _ General.”

Nora blinked. “Pardon?”

“When did it happen?” The Brigadier added. 

Preston looked confused. “What is she talking about?”

Nora’s cheeks burned. “Ronnie, keep it down.”

“Keep  _ what  _ down? What’s she talking about?” Preston hissed. 

“Kid, you really are as blind as a molerat,” Ronnie sighed. “Look,” she dropped her voice, “it’s pretty easy to see that this  _ Elder  _ wasn’t asking for a professional get together.”

_ Oh god, it really was that obvious.  _ “That doesn’t mean anything,” Nora mumbled. 

“Sure it doesn’t. That’s why you looked like you’d seen a ghost when he popped his head up. You were both making eyes at each other the whole time,” Ronnie said.

Preston glanced over at Nora. “I’m still lost.”

“They’ve met before, Garvey,” Ronnie sighed. “And they did the sideways tango.”

Nora jumped up from the table, pushing off it and quickly striding out of the door as Preston’s shocked splutters and gasps filled the room behind her. 

The cool sea air of the harbour felt good on her burning hot cheeks. Nora sighed deeply, taking a few steps away from the building and rubbing the bridge of her nose. She was only alone for a short period of time. 

“I didn’t expect it to be you.” Arthur stood not too far from her, his hands in the pockets of his battle coat as he slowly approached. 

Nora jumped, not expecting him to still  _ be here.  _ “Well,”  _ this had complicated her life,  _ “the same could be said of you.” She glanced him over. “I...didn’t think you’d still be here.”

“I told them to wait,” he murmured, slowly stepping closer but not invading her space. He was quiet for a second, looking her over. “… Did you not enjoy it last time?”

Shit, shit. Nora gripped her coat again, sucking her stomach in as best she could. The armour hid it. She was fine. “That’s...I wouldn’t- say that- was- the case at all.”

She sounded nervous, though he wasn’t sure why—it was just the two of them now, so there was no longer a reason to hide. “Then why refuse to come to the Prydwen?” he asked. 

“I- assume you were- hoping for another,” Nora said. “If I read that correctly.”

Slight frustration washed over his face and he looked at the concrete beneath his boots, then down the street—anywhere but at her. “You did. But I’m not sure what the issue is if you enjoyed it last time?”

_ I’m pregnant.  _ “A- a one night stand is one thing,” she said. “I- wasn’t expecting to be working with you in a- professional capacity. So, maybe, we should get to know each other a little better first. Before we make any more-”  _ Babies _ “-decisions. About that.”

What was really the difference between a one-night stand and reoccurring sex with no strings attached? Perhaps she struggled with separating her emotions from the latter. That was the only explanation that made sense to him.

“I see,” the Elder murmured. He didn’t, though. ”… What is it you wish to know, then?”

Her brow furrowed a little. “I mean I want to- work together. See how the other runs things, how they react to things. You never know, you might end up not liking me at  _ all.” _

No, this wasn’t making one bit of sense. “I don’t necessarily have to  _ like _ you in order to  _ work _ with you, General. But that’s not really a concern, anyway,” he said, studying her face. 

“Well it would just make things easier,” she pointed out. 

“Alright,” he conceded. “I’ll respect your wishes.” Running a hand down his beard, Arthur nodded his head. “Sex is off the table, then.” Well, at least until the thought of fucking her  _ on _ a table crossed his mind.  _ Damnit.  _

“Right now,” she said. “I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“So, it… might change,” he corrected, a smirk tugging at the left corner of his mouth. 

She folded her arms over her chest. “Don’t get cocky.”

“Mhm, noted,” he murmured. “As it turns out, I must be on my way. But it was very good to see you again, even if your attire is…” he glanced her up and down, “Much different than last time.”

“As is yours,” she pointed out.

“Oh, did you prefer the other one?” he asked, holding his coat open to show his flight suit. 

Rolling her eyes, Nora stepped away. “I’ll see you around, Elder,” she said.

“That you will, Roshanara,” he replied with a grin, watching her leave. 

Well, that had been...informative. The Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel wasn’t immune to logic, was able to negotiate around issues well, and had generally been respectful….

...of the  _ General.  _

Apparently he was also a randy bastard when it came to her being  _ Nora.  _

Preston and Ronnie were waiting on the boat when she came over, and they were both openly watching her as she clambered in and turned on the engine. There was a long silence as she pulled away from the pier and began driving into the harbour. 

“So,” Ronnie began quietly. “All jokes aside, ma’am, permission to guess why you’re choosing  _ now  _ to ally with the Brotherhood of Steel?”

Nora swallowed. “Guess away,” she said. 

“Does it have anything to do with the fact that you’re trying your best not to show anyone your stomach?” Ronnie asked, her voice gentle as it could be above the engine. 

“WHAT?!” Preston yelped. “Nora…”

She switched off the engine and turned around, taking a heavy seat on the side of the boat. “I’m pregnant, Preston,” she told him. “Maxson and I met in Goodneighbour a couple months ago. I had no idea who he was, and clearly the same could be said of him. We- used protection, but it clearly didn’t work. The baby is his.”

The younger man looked at her for a few moments, silent, and then shuffled over, one hand taking hers. “What do you need, ma’am?”

She squeezed the hand gently. “Just to trust me. And tell no one. Please. I don’t want him guessing.”

The two of them nodded. “Understood. Nobody’s hearing about it from us.”

* * *

By the time Maxson climbed into the vertibird, all three of his officers were waiting, but only Ingram was eyeing him. He stood next to Quinlan, holding onto the metal handle as the ‘bird started up and began to ascend, but that feeling of being watched never recessed as Ingram’s eyes nearly bore into his damn soul of steel. 

“What, Ingram?” he almost barked, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

“What happened back there?” she asked. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You took a while to join us,” his Proctor explained. 

“I went to smoke.”

“You quit smoking,” Danse interjected. 

Great. Of course. “I started up agai—actually, why does it matter?” Arthur asked. “Why am I being interrogated by my subordinates about my smoking habits?”

“Because you knew her,” Ingram drawled, a wide grin stretching across her face as the Proctor looked Maxson dead in the eye, the expression  _ knowing. _ “And I think you went to talk to her.”

A red flush started to rise from beneath his beard and into his cheeks, but Arthur just shot both of them a glare. “That is none of your business,” he hissed. “What I do in my private time is only for me to know.”

“More like _ who _ you do in your private time,” Ingram mumbled—or, rather, yelled but pretended to mumble considering the roaring blades were loud. 

“I will throw all three of you out of this vertibird if you don’t shut the fuck up right now!” Arthur warned. 

Everyone went quiet for a long few moments before Danse loudly groaned, the Paladin’s head falling back. “I just remembered my quarters are right next to yours and the walls aren’t that thick.”


	3. Chapter 3

The past couple days had been frustrating. Not only had Arthur been impatient—which was a quality he rarely ever exhibited—but he’d been dealing with Ingram teasing him about the fact he previously knew the General before meeting with the Minutemen. Granted, it was light teasing, almost like one would a child for having their first crush, but it was still irritating, nonetheless, and he now found himself wanting to avoid the Proctor just to keep it from happening. 

Like a child. 

Of course. 

Even still, ever since the meeting, he’d struggled to focus on his work. His mind mostly wandered back to  _ her—_what she looked like beneath him, atop him, with her lips wrapped around his cock—because he just couldn’t stop thinking about her, but he had no idea why. It wasn’t often he got the chance to just be a normal person, and Roshanara had gifted him that three months ago; and as much as he thought back to that night the days following it, he was thinking back to it now, too. 

And the promise of the possibility of _ more.  _

That, above all else, was the worst type of teasing. 

_ Fuck,  _ this woman was—

“Elder Maxson.”

He startled, being pulled from his thoughts at the voice of one of his Lancers, though he didn’t turn around from where he was facing the window on the observation deck. “Speak.”

“The General of the Minutemen is here.”

_ ‘The General’… _ but there was no mention of anyone else? Arthur turned around, almost half-expectant to find her alone. 

Nora walked through the door, Preston and Ronnie behind her. She could  _ feel  _ the glances they were exchanging at each other as she approached her former one-night stand and current father of her unborn child.  _ God.  _

“Elder Maxson,” she said. “Good to see you again. What was it you asked us aboard for?”

He hadn’t asked _ them _ aboard, just _ her,  _ and it was for a very specific reason, but that was one he couldn’t— _wouldn’t_ —divulge with both her officers at her heels. Regardless, he’d prepared for the situation, knowing it was unlikely she would change her mind and show up alone, which was why the mess hall was cleared out and rearranged to accommodate all his officers and hers. 

Arthur had never been caught without a plan before and that wasn’t about to start now. 

“Dinner,” he answered casually. “Liaising between my officers and yours. If we want this alliance to work properly, then they must meet and communicate, wouldn’t you agree?”

Nora nodded. “Absolutely. Proper communication is essential.”

“Excellent,” he replied with the left corner of his mouth slightly upturned. “Right this way.” A slight gesture was made to the ladder behind them. “We’ll be eating in the mess.”

Nora nodded, and followed him up to the next level, waiting for him to be gone first before she did so.  _ Dinner.  _ Right. She could handle dinner with a bunch of military officers. She’d done it before.

Except she hadn’t been one of them. 

The mess hall was laid out nicely, she had to admit. The table wasn’t the grandest, but they weren’t exactly flush with fancy furniture, so she wasn’t going to judge them on it, and they had laid out cutlery for what seemed like three courses. 

“Please, take a seat. My officers should be here shortly.” Moving to the end of the table, Maxson pulled the chair out for himself. “What does everyone prefer to drink?”

“Whiskey,” Ronnie grunted, as Nora took her own seat. 

Preston paused. “Nuka-Cola,” he admitted, glancing around. 

“A woman after my own heart,” Arthur commented about Ronnie’s drink. “Whiskey, Nuka-Cola, and… General?”

Nora shook her head as Proctor Quinlan appeared in the mess. “I’m not drinking,” she told him. “Just water for me, thanks.”

The Proctor locked eyes with her briefly, then looked away, and silently took his own seat. 

“Very well.” Rather than sitting, Arthur went behind the counter and grabbed some bottles and glasses, as well as a can of water, then carried it all back. The Nuka-Cola was set in front of Preston, the whiskey near Ronnie with the glass, and the water next to Roshanara. “The first drink is free,” he said softly with the barest hint of a smirk. 

Ah, now Nora was thinking about what had happened in the brief minutes between them meeting at the bar and him fucking her back at the hotel. Every single quip that ran through her head was  _ not  _ something she wanted to say in front of  _ any  _ of his officers, and she just nodded. “Thank you, Elder.”

Arthur slipped back behind the counter, grabbing more bottles and glasses to set on the table, then made a second trip to grab a few more glasses and a can of water. Each vacant chair had a glass in front of it, one given to Quinlan, as well, and Arthur slid the can of water to the Proctor while silently setting the bottles in certain areas. Most were whiskey, one was vodka, another bourbon, and a few Nuka-Colas. 

“The mess hall officer on duty should have something prepared soon,” he explained while pouring himself a glass of whiskey, glancing up to see Quinlan dumping something into the water he’d poured into his own glass. 

Nora nodded, not really sure what to say. “So, who will be joining us?” she asked. 

“All my officers,” he explained. “There are many important roles to play on this ship, and I feel it’s important you meet the vital cogs in my machine.”

“My job,” Quinlan started, “Is to keep the archives in order. I’m also head of the Research and Development Division.”

“Would I be allowed to read up on some of the history in your archives?” Nora asked. 

The Proctor perked up. “You would, yes, assuming you had access.” He glanced at the Elder, who gave a brief nod. “We keep records of everything we encounter and discover.”

“Don’t bore the poor girl with your job, Quinlan,” Ingram said as she came into the mess hall with Danse on her heels, both taking a seat at the corners of the table near Arthur so their power armors weren't blocking anyone. “Nice to see you again, General.”

Oh, Jesus. Nora hadn’t really  _ looked  _ at Ingram before. She had been too busy thinking about what the fuck she was going to do about  _ Arthur.  _ But  _ god,  _ the woman was- fuck. Looked good, sounded good too. “Hi, Proctor,” she said, hoping her voice wasn’t breathless. “Good to see you too. And you, Paladin.”

“I must admit, Pendleton, it would have been a shame for you to have not made it. I would’ve been sorely disappointed,” Danse said, glancing over at her. 

“I think it would’ve been a little difficult to have a meeting of our two groups’ leaders without me here,” she agreed. 

“Well, with how seriously you seem to be taking your physical protection, I wasn’t sure you would be here,” he replied. 

“A lot of people want to shoot me,” Nora pointed out. “Not here, just outside. It’s easier if I don’t take it off until I’m home.”

Danse looked a bit confused as he flicked his gaze between Ronnie and Preston, then back to Nora, but left it at that. The other two didn’t really wear much armor, anyway, which would explain why they weren’t wearing any now. 

“I hope you don’t feel threatened on my ship, General,” the Elder said. 

_ Oh god.  _ “Not at all,” she assured him. 

“Good,” he replied, eyeing her. 

“I apologize for my tardiness, Elder Maxson.” Kells finally joined them, stepping into the mess and saluting. 

He gave a nod. “General Pendleton, this is my second-in-command, Lancer-Captain Kells. Lancer-Captain Kells, this is General Pendleton of the Commonwealth Minutemen; her second, Colonel Garvey; and Brigadier Shaw.”

Kells greeted each of them. “It is a pleasure to meet you all. I’ve heard many stories about you, General.”

_ Oh fucking hell.  _ “Hopefully good ones,” she said weakly, as another man walked in behind Kells. 

“Apologies for the tardiness, Elder, I had to lock up the munitions properly,” he began. His eyes met Nora’s. “You must be the General.”

Nora flashed him a brief smile. “Roshanara Pendleton, General of the Commonwealth Minutemen. A pleasure…?”

“Proctor Teagan. You might’ve already guessed I’m in charge of weapons and munitions, keeping this place outfitted,” he replied. 

Nora watched him give her a subtle once over before he took a seat next to Quinlan, and she ignored it. 

Taking a drink of his whiskey, Maxson glanced over each person at the table, but… 

“Does anyone know where Gavil and Cade are?” he asked. 

“Cade’s just finishing up with a soldier,” Teagan said, sipping his own drink. 

Nora reached for her water, taking a gulp. She couldn’t even have Nuka-Cola, not with the isotope the Quantum had anyway. 

Another man walked through the door, clearing his throat. “Pardon me,” he began. “Logistics got a little crowded.” Once more, the newcomer glanced over at Nora. “Knight-Sergeant Gavil,” he introduced. “We’ll be working closely together given your offer of provisions, General.”

Nora smiled at him. “I hope it’ll be productive, Knight-Sergeant.” 

He nodded, taking his seat by Teagan. 

“I’m sure Cade will join us when he’s finished, so we won’t delay any further,” Arthur began, setting his glass down. “My officers have introduced themselves. If you two wouldn’t mind doing the same?” He nodded to Preston and Ronnie. 

"I'm Brigadier Veronica Shaw, but I've been Ronnie to everyone since I was old enough to remember," Ronnie said. "I'm the oldest Minuteman in the force. I've seen the Castle fall and I've seen it restored to its former glory in 40 years."

Preston looked a little nervous at her introduction. "I'm Colonel Preston Garvey," he began. "I survived the Quincy massacre and I was the last Minuteman for a while. I was leading a band of survivors when I met the General in Concord."

_ I did not know her name was Veronica,  _ Nora mused, as yet another man popped through the door. 

"My apologies, unfortunately I was busy with a patient and couldn't simply leave," he said. "Knight-Captain Cade," he added, glancing at Nora. "You must be the General."

Nora smiled at him politely. "Roshanara Pendleton."

Cade took a seat. 

“Good. Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” glancing to his left, a middle aged man was approaching, along with some Squires, all carrying empty plates as well as platters of food, “Is everyone ready to eat?”

Nora's stomach rumbled a little, and she took a drink of water, watching it all be served. It looked and smelt amazing. "There are a lot of options," she said. "What do we have?"

“Mirelurk cakes!” one of the Squires squeaked from her right, holding up a plate that had a bunch of the cakes on them. “Want some?”

_ Shit fuck can't eat seafood I'm pregnant. Wow, baby Maxson, you're killing me here.  _ "Oh! No thank you, sweetheart," she said gently. "But thank you anyway."

“Oh,” the little girl sagged her shoulders. 

"Hey," Preston called, "can I have one? They smell awesome."

_ “Yes!”  _ Perking back up, she bolted over to him, eagerly holding out the plate. 

“What about grilled radstag?” another Squire asked, having taken the place of the first as each one made their way around the table. 

Nora smiled. "That sounds perfect, thank you." She took some as Preston snagged some of the cakes, thanking the girl profusely. 

“Do you not like seafood?” Quinlan asked softly, keeping his voice low as he studied her. 

"I don't like it with bread around it," Nora admitted, because it was true. "Besides, radstag is my favourite. There was never going to be any choice."

“I see,” he mumbled, only briefly searching her face for another second before looking away. 

"So, General," Gavil began, taking a Mirelurk cake. "You'll be working closely with the Logistics division, I presume."

Nora glanced over at him. "My apologies, I'm not sure what it is you do."

He paused. "I keep track of our supplies and food rations. In fact I authorised this food to be transported up to the Prydwen."

Nora blinked. "Oh. Well, thank you. In that case, yes, we are absolutely going to be seeing a lot of each other. That can't be an easy job."

"None of our jobs are easy," Cade interjected. 

"But some are more thankless than others," Gavil added. 

"I don't imagine hungry soldiers are all that happy if you have to tell them not to eat something," Nora agreed. 

Gavil grinned. "Now there's an understatement. You speak from experience, I presume?"

She nodded. "People can get a little grabby sometimes when the crops are harvested."

"Don't I know it," he muttered. "It's good to meet someone who understands what it's like down there."

Nora smiled. "Hungry people don't change no matter what flag they march under."

"Agreed." He gazed at her briefly. "Looking forward to working with someone who gets it."

Despite being across the table, Arthur’s full attention was on Roshanara and Gavil. He’d never had any issues with the Knight-Sergeant—no complaints, nothing of the sort—and the man was an excellent soldier and very proficient at his job. 

But god fucking damnit did Maxson want to throw Gavil off the flight deck right then. 

He leaned forward, elbows placed on the table with his fingers laced in front of his mouth as he watched them, listening to Gavil flirt with the General as if the other officers—as if Maxson,  _ himself—_couldn’t hear it happening. Granted, Arthur wasn’t the best at reading people in casual situations like this, but he could certainly read  _ that.  _

And he could also read how Ingram thought it was utterly hilarious. Then again, she might have been laughing at his reaction more than Gavil’s flirting; he wasn’t entirely sure. Either way, she’d nearly choked on a piece of radstag and was left coughing when she guffawed, but Arthur paid her no mind because that was what she deserved. 

“Elder Maxson.”

He was pulled from his possessive-filled stare by the deep baritone of Danse, who was looking at him with slightly raised eyebrows. “Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

“What? Yes, I’m fine. Why?” Arthur asked, picking up his fork and stabbing at a piece of meat. 

“You’re, uh…” the Paladin subtly glanced down the table, “Well, you weren’t eating.”

“He means you were staring,” Ingram croaked, and the Elder had to fight the urge to shove the entire plate of food down her throat to hush her.

“I was  _ not _ staring,” he quietly hissed. “I was thinking. Leave me alone.”

“General,” Quinlan began, “I was considering asking you a few questions about yourself, if you were amenable.”

Nora glanced up, chewing on some radstag. Finishing her mouthful, her head tilted. “It depends on the kinds of questions you’d like to ask.”

“Merely some basic ones about you and your background,” Quinlan assured her. “It would be better if you came to my office another time so I have a holotape ready for your answers.”

Ok, good, she wasn’t going to be grilled here-

“Though, I am curious - you’re from Vault 111?”

_ Goddammit. _ “That’s correct,” she agreed. “I’m the only one who survived Vault-Tec’s experiments, unfortunately.”

“This is a little morbid for a dinner party, ain’t it?” Ronnie drawled.

“I apologize if that seems the case, but the entirety of the Prydwen is curious about you, and I’d like to have more information available for our archives,” he explained. 

“I’m sure that can wait,” Ronnie shot back. “Let the woman eat her dinner in peace.”

Quinlan blinked, taken aback, and stared at Ronnie for a long moment before glancing over at Arthur, almost as if he was asking what to do—but the Elder only made eye contact without saying a word. 

“So, General,” Ingram began, leaning in the other woman’s direction even though that just had her invading Quinlan’s space, which he tipped away from her with a slight glare, “How old are you, anyway? You don’t look too old. Pretty  _ young, _ in fact.”

“Well, that’s- really depending on where you come from,” Nora admitted. “I just turned thirty a couple months ago.”

“Ah, so you  _ are _ young,” Ingram confirmed, her metal elbow  _ coincidentally _ hitting Maxson’s. He not-so-subtly glared at it and pulled his arm away. 

“You got any kids? Don’t look like you’ve had kids,” Teagan commented. 

“Uh,” Nora swallowed. “Actually, I have...two.”

“I  _ love _ kids,” Ingram said with a grin. “How old are they?”

Nora’s throat clogged up. “I- my son- was taken from me in the Vault by the Institute. I don’t- I don’t know how old he is now. My daughter is seven months old.”

The table grew silent, all of the officers looking down while Arthur was sitting with his elbows on the table again, his hands in front of his mouth while his eyes were closed. 

Cade broke the silence first. “… What is your—“ 

“No,” Arthur quietly interrupted. “That’s enough.”

Nora glanced over at him, and gave him an appreciative nod. “I- excuse me,” she murmured, and pushed back from the table, rapidly walking towards the ladder and heading down to the observation room, her eyes stinging with tears. 

Sighing, he shot a glare around the table before standing and straightening his coat, then silently following after her. His officers knew not to follow, but whether hers would stay or not was something he couldn’t control—he couldn’t exactly keep them hostage in the mess, after all. 

After climbing down the ladder, he found her in the observation deck, but kept his distance and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Roshanara?”

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. “Hi,” she mumbled, sniffling. “Sorry.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing,” he replied, slowly moving up to stand beside her so he could look out the deck’s window. It was already dark, so there wasn’t much to see, but a few spots had lights that brightened parts of the Commonwealth below. “I shouldn’t have allowed them to do that. I’m sorry. They know better, anyway.”

“I wasn’t expecting them to- ask that kind of thing,” Nora muttered. She glanced over at him. “Ingram...knows, doesn’t she?”

He nodded. “She does. So do Danse and Quinlan. They didn’t buy my story when I went back to the vertibird after seeing you.”

“What did you tell them?” Nora asked.

”That I went to smoke,” he admitted. “But I quit last year.”

“I didn’t need to even  _ try  _ and bullshit,” Nora sighed. “Ronnie knew the minute we met.”

“We weren’t exactly subtle.” Arthur shrugged one shoulder. “I think Ingram suspected it then, too, but I sort of proved it to her when I lied.”

Nora stared at the glass, her own reflection slightly warped as she looked it over. “Maybe it would be best if I just dealt with your officers one on one, rather than….like this.”

“Probably,” he agreed. “I’m not a fan of being in groups when I don’t have to be, anyway. I’d prefer being one-on-one.”

Nora knew she’d been the one to choose the phrasing but now all she was thinking about was him fucking her hard against the wall. She was saved by Ronnie and Preston arriving, and stepped a little away from the Elder. 

“I appreciate you coming to check up on me,” she told him. “Don’t worry; this won’t change anything. I won’t be making additional demands of you. I’m glad we can both agree on how to work together, anyhow. I’d like to return to dinner, though. I’m still pretty hungry.”

He couldn’t help the slight smirk that briefly upturned the left side of his mouth.  _ “‘Additional demands,’” _ he mumbled only loud enough for her to hear. She certainly could have tried to make _ ‘additional demands,’ _ but he had a feeling she had no intention nor desire to even after what had happened. Besides, she had no real leverage to make any. 

“Of course. I mostly just didn’t want you to get lost,” he replied, glancing over at Ronnie and Preston before motioning back to the ladder. “I’ll be in the mess when you’re ready to,” his eyes returned to Roshanara, “Come back.” With that, he left to give them some privacy. 

“You ok?” Preston asked her softly. 

She nodded. “Just...I should’ve expected that. Ingram, Quinlan and Danse...know about the- that we’ve  _ met before,  _ but I don’t think they know,” she tugged at her coat, “you know. Hopefully, anyway.”

Ronnie nodded. “That Quinlan isn’t going to stop looking for  _ information.” _

Nora sighed. “I have a feeling you’re right.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nora took a deep breath of the fresh, cold air from her seat on the Vertibird, looking down at the Commonwealth below her. She’d never seen it from this height, and up here...it looked amazing. Desolate, but amazing. How could she ever go back down? She was already getting used to the view. 

“Are you alright, General?” the Elder asked from the pilot’s seat of the vertibird, glancing back at her. “You’re not about to vomit, are you?”

“I’m fine,” she called back. “This is amazing!”

“Have you never been this high up?” He flicked a couple switches as they neared their destination. 

Nora shook her head. “I’ve never seen the Commonwealth like this before.”

“It’s a wondrous sight,” Maxson admitted. “Much better looking than the Capital Wasteland.” Leaning forward in his seat a bit, he focused on a spot to land, then started descending, flipping a few more switches. 

Nora had radioed ahead to let the people of Sunshine Tidings know to clear an area for the Vertibird to land in, and thankfully they had done a perfect job finding them a place just outside the settlement. She waited for the blades to stop spinning, hopping out of the aircraft. Knight-Sergeant Gavil stepped out after her. 

It had been a tossup between here, the drive-in or the island. The people at Sunshine were, despite the name, the tougher of the people she had under her command, and whilst Nora wasn’t trying to brow-beat Elder Maxson into working with them, hopefully he would get an understanding of what it was he would be dealing with. 

“This way please, gentlemen,” Nora said, starting to head up towards the gate. 

“What are your typical crop yields, General?” Gavil asked. 

“Sunshine’s main export is Razorgrain,” Nora replied. Tugging up her handset, she pressed down the button. “Anna, do you have the meeting set up?”

_“Yes ma’am. Just bring them up to the mess and we’ll be waiting for them.”_

Nora inclined her head towards the settlement and kept walking. 

“What are you expecting to be parting with?” Gavil asked, keeping stride with her. 

“I’m not sure,” Nora said. “My job is mostly keeping these people safe. There’s leaders who run my settlements who report to me, and the one who runs Sunshine is Anna Malden. She’ll be telling you what she can spare and what she expects in return.” Glancing back at both men, Nora paused. “I hope you understand that despite the Commonwealth’s citizens knowing your mission, they still aren’t quite sure what to think of you. They’ve spent years dealing with Gunners and raiders and synths. I’m more open to discussion because I’ve only been out of the Vault less than a year. So I’ll mediate any hostilities, but please understand that these people have suffered.”

Maxson’s eyes finally turned to her rather than looking to his surroundings like he had been. “I realize you aren’t very familiar with the Brotherhood, General Pendleton, but I do hope you and your settlements come to learn that we have no hostile intentions with civilians who are trying to live their lives.” 

Part of him wanted to mention Neriah and how she was working on ways to create better Rad-X and RadAway, but he held his tongue, not wanting to make it seem like it was in bad faith. 

“I appreciate that,” Nora assured him. “I was meaning more hostility from my own people. If they’re sharp it’s come from years of having others steal from them and demand whatever they want at the cost of their own lives if they try and fight. They don’t know what to think of you yet. Plenty of them have said they’re worried you’re just Gunners with a bigger gun.”

“That is an understandable fear,” he replied. “And I am grateful they are allowing me to make the case that we are not.”

 _God, he’s...kind of hot when he’s being diplomatic. Like he’s hot anyway, but this is just ridiculous._ “In that case, I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” She started moving again, leading them through the gates, towards a building at the back that was made mostly of metal, concrete and glass. 

People were watching them, some curious, others with folded arms, and Nora waved. “Morning,” she called. 

“Morning, General,” some of them said. Others muttered it. But they kept watching, like they expected something to happen. 

“Perhaps I should have expected this,” Gavil muttered. 

“You know your role, Knight-Sergeant,” the Elder said without looking at the older man. “You sort out the numbers respectfully and ensure they are not at a loss. I will do the rest. If they seem worried, offer to take less. We are not here to steal nor short them; we are here to trade and help.”

“Forgive me for saying so, Elder, but you seem tense,” Gavil admitted. “I’m sure the General will do her best to deal with any problems. Despite her lack of Brotherhood upbringing she seems to have adequately prepared her forces.”

“You are forgiven,” Arthur murmured, refusing to address the rest of Gavil’s observation. Not that he was wrong, really, because he wasn’t. Arthur _was_ tense, but he was _always_ tense. And the General _had_ adequately prepared her forces for this, too. 

Still, he didn’t want to think about where she’d received her training. Not now. 

The smell of fresh bread filled the air as they approached the building, and a few people walked out, looking surprised to see them. 

“Ma’am,” one of them began. 

“Morning,” Nora said. “Smells like breakfast is ready. Do we have enough for two more?”

“Of course,” the woman said, glancing at the Brotherhood soldiers. She looked at Nora, paused, and then darted back inside. 

_They’re going to be gossiping about this,_ Nora pulled open the door, guiding both the men in, _and they’re going to be asking so many questions._

In the middle of the room, an older woman sat at a small, square table set for four with a bowl of stew in front of her and some fresh bread on a plate in the middle of the table. Nora headed straight for her. 

“Captain Anna Malden,” she greeted. “This is Elder Arthur Maxson and Knight-Sergeant Gavil of the Brotherhood of Steel.”

The woman stood, her brown eyes looking them both over. “Which one of you’s Elder whoever it is?” She looked at Gavil. “You?”

Maxson followed closely behind the General, though the feeling of eyes on him had the hair on the back of his neck prickling. He could see people twisting and turning in their seats to look, none of them doing so subtly, and even as the three of them stopped to speak to Roshanara’s friend, others were still watching.

With the question, a slight smirk crossed his face and he looked over at Gavil. One hand gestured out towards Anna. “Go on, _Elder,”_ Maxson said before folding his hands behind his back. 

The Knight-Sergeant blinked. “Sir, I’m not sure I follow.” He looked back at Anna. “I’m Knight-Sergeant Gavil, captain. I’m in charge of logistics - the Brotherhood’s supplies.”

Anna nodded shortly. “Good. I’ll need you in a moment.” Her eyes slid back to Arthur. “Take a seat then, Elder.”

Nora knew Anna well enough to know that the older woman was biting back a comment about Arthur _not being old enough,_ and that she was only doing so because Nora had begged her to be polite. She took a seat, watching the Elder and the Knight-Sergeant follow suit. 

“Now, have you got any questions for me? Or do you want the requirements immediately?” Anna asked. 

“We can start with the requirements and go from there,” Arthur answered, settling in his seat. 

“Well then, dig in,” Anna grunted, signalling for someone. In a few moments, one of the servers was carrying three more bowls over, as well as a plate of fresh brahmin butter. 

Nora immediately dug in. The stew was a clear broth with chunks of vegetable and meat in it, and her stomach rumbled as she ate. 

Arthur hadn’t eaten breakfast yet, only having drank a cup of black coffee and a bite of mutfruit before starting his day, so the sight of food was certainly welcomed. With a quick glance up at Roshanara, he picked up his cutlery and started working at his food, appreciating the taste with a quiet noIse. “This is good.”

Anna nodded. “It is,” she agreed, and then pulled a piece of paper out of her shirt. “I’ll keep it brief. Our crop surplus usually goes to Diamond City and other settlements. Since the General took over, we’ve hardly lost a single shipment to raiders. But there’s only so many Minutemen and sometimes they’re stretched thin. So, here’s the proposal. Send at least one of your soldiers with every shipment, and I’ll take your numbers boy over here to look at what we’ve got so we can all work out something fair.” Her eyes were fixed on Arthur. “Your piece doesn’t argue back, doesn’t bark orders, doesn’t sneer at us _common wastelanders._ They show up, they shut up, and if need be they shoot up. At whatever comes after us, anyway. That sound good to you?”

“Numbers boy,” Gavil muttered. 

Arthur was quiet at first, thinking it over as his eyes remained on Anna. “Is this the largest settlement willing to trade?” he asked. 

“It’s one of my three largest,” Nora corrected. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s a decent distance away from most populated places, particularly the Prydwen, so I’m not sure walking will really be beneficial. That said,” Arthur leaned forward a bit, placing his elbows on the table, “I have a counter-proposal, if you’re willing to hear it.”

Anna gazed at him. “Go on.”

“If you can spare a bit more of your crops, I will save you some of the walk to certain locations when we pick up our portion by dropping off others, such as at Diamond City. It will give your people more time to rest and recuperate after working, as well as allow you to increase how many Minutemen you send with each shipment on the road,” he explained. 

Anna looked over at Nora. “It’s your call,” the General said. “I just need to know what I’m protecting.”

Brows raising, the captain glanced back to Arthur. “I accept your counter-proposal, so long as your logistics fellow and I can come to an agreement.”

“Gavil received his rank because he earned it. I have no doubt he will meet your standards,” Arthur replied with a nod. 

“We’ll get that sorted after breakfast, then,” Anna said. 

“Very well,” he concurred, taking another bite of his food. 

“General,” Gavil broke in, “it will be necessary for you to visit the Logistics department after this. You’ll no doubt want to see where your provisions are going. I would like to request that you become more acquainted with it, given its importance to the Brotherhood.”

“I can do that,” Nora agreed. 

There was a remark on the tip of Maxson’s tongue about how Roshanara didn’t _need_ to familiarize herself with logistics, that it wasn’t _necessary,_ but he bit it back by stuffing another spoonful of stew into his mouth. Besides, he wasn’t entirely certain that Gavil was flirting with her again, and it probably was a good idea for her to be familiar with logistics, anyway. 

“Excellent,” Gavil continued. “I look forward to your contributions.”

 _Of course_ he was looking forward to her—wait, why was Arthur even getting jealous? This made no sense. It wasn’t like Gavil was for sure flirting. Hell, was he actually even flirting last time? Maybe Ingram was just laughing because he was overreacting. Or maybe she was laughing at something else. 

With a slow, irritated sigh, the Elder rubbed his eyelids with his thumb and forefinger, trying to calm the beginning of an oncoming migraine. “What else is it you’re wanting us to do here, General?” he asked. 

“Meeting everyone, for starters,” Nora said. “It’s good to know who you’re working with. But if Gavil is Logistics, then honestly I just wanted to have him here to negotiate. It seemed more logical than talking across a radio all the time.”

“I agree,” Gavil said. “However, the Elder is quite busy with his duties. I can leave Logistics in the hands of my subordinates for a short time, so if you are planning on this again, then perhaps it’s best not to bother the Elder.”

It _had_ to be flirting. “While I appreciate the concern, Knight-Sergeant, I would prefer you run your suggestions by me _before_ offering them up to our allies.” Maxson turned his gaze over to the other man. 

“Of course, sir.” Gavil reached for some bread and cut into it. “I was simply offering a way to streamline this without causing you more trouble. The General and I would be able to handle this but if you believe it would be best for you to be there, you have my full support.”

Nora glanced between the two men, chewing on some of her own bread. Was...something going on here? Maxson...seemed a little _snappy_ with Gavil. 

He stared Gavil down for a couple more seconds despite how the older man wasn’t even aware of it before flicking his eyes over to Roshanara, meeting her gaze only briefly. Clearing his throat, Arthur stood from his seat and started walking out. “I’ll be back. I’m going to smoke.”

“Sir?” Gavil’s brow furrowed. “I thought you quit.”

A pack of cigarettes was pulled from Maxson’s pocket and waved in the air as he kept walking, the only explanation he gave before he was out the door.

He didn’t smoke, of course—not anymore, at least, minus the occasional cigar—but it was his new go-to excuse. It allowed him to leave and get some fresh air, leaning against the gates at the edge of the settlement so he could just get away from people for a few minutes. 

Nora watched him go, blinking. “Knight-Sergeant, when you’re finished eating, Captain Malden is going to take you to our warehouse and discuss what you need versus what we can give,” she told him, looking back at him. 

“I don’t haggle easy,” Anna grunted. 

“I wouldn’t expect a wastelander to just give up their food,” Gavil countered. 

_Ok._ “If we can’t come to an agreement, I’ll bring you to another settlement,” Nora added. “I’ll join Elder Maxson in a moment once we’re done here.”

Gavil nodded. “Understood, General.”

Nora didn’t take long to finish her food, leaving the Captain with the Knight-Sergeant to seek out the Elder. He couldn’t have really gone to smoke. He said- Gavil said- _everyone_ said he’d given up. Did he carry around the pack of cigarettes like a prop? 

She found him just outside the settlement, by the gates. “Morning,” she began. 

“Morning,” he replied, glancing over at her. There wasn’t a cigarette in his hand or between his lips, and the pack was in his pocket again. “Finished eating?”

“Just letting Gavil and Malden negotiate,” she agreed. Hands behind her back, she squared her shoulders a little. “He do something wrong? You didn’t sound all that pleased.”

“Hm? Gavil? No, I just came out to smoke,” he lied.

Her brow furrowed. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lie to me whilst I’m trying to work with you. You don’t smell of smoke.”

Arthur didn’t _usually_ lie, especially about this sort of thing, but the urge to lie a _second_ time was right there on the tip of his tongue. He clenched his jaw, looking away from her while he thought. “Alright,” the Elder sighed. “It’s not that he did anything _wrong,_ but he’s been… flirting with you, I think. And suggesting you not bring me along next time is an attempt to get you alone, which I put a stop to. I also needed some air.”

That had her stepping back, confused. “I’m sorry,” she began, “are you telling me that Knight-Sergeant Gavil is _hitting on me?”_

The likelihood his explanation went south was greater than fifty percent, but he couldn’t lie to her again. “Look,” Maxson started, running a hand down his beard, “I’m not good at reading faces or picking up on certain things when it comes to, well, _this,”_ he waved a hand between them, then at the settlement, “But if there is one thing I _have_ learned to read from being around soldiers my entire life, it’s when they want to fuck someone.”

Nora’s cheeks burned. “So I assume...not everyone is as forward as you, then.”

His chin dipped a little as he looked away, brow furrowing and arms crossing over his chest. “It’s, ah… you could say it makes up for that inability. I make sure others can read me, I suppose. But, I suppose that is forward, yes.”

“Gavil’s known me for two minutes. Why do you think he would be interested?” she asked. 

“Are you—“ he stopped, looking at her almost incredulously. “For the same reason people are interested in me, Roshanara: rank and power. Add to it that you’re extremely attractive and intelligent, why _wouldn’t_ he be interested?”

Now her face was burning. “Nora,” she mumbled. “Nobody calls me Roshanara.”

He sighed, rubbing his eyelids again. “Nora. Okay. Look, I just needed a breath of air because I was getting a headache.”

“Understood. Just...say that next time,” she suggested. “And...thank you for telling me. I won’t let Gavil think I’m interested.”

“It used to be easier to leave conversations to smoke, but since Cade convinced me to quit, I don’t have that luxury,” he admitted. “Can’t have Gavil trying to steal my thunder, anyhow.” A slight smirk crossed his lips as he unfolded his arms, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. “Especially considering you _did_ say you’d change your mind.”

God, that fucking smirk. Nora looked away before she started thinking about all the ways he’d used his mouth. “I told you, it complicates things. And I can’t think of anything more complicated than your Logistics department being compromised because its leader has fallen for me.” She paused. “I assume...well, who _doesn’t_ know?”

“He doesn’t,” Maxson confirmed. “Still only Ingram, Quinlan, and Danse. I don’t think he’d try to pursue you if he did.”

“Well, I have a very small chain of command and they _all_ know,” Nora pointed out. “It...might make your life easier if you tell them. At the very least, Gavil would stop showing interest and you can stop treating him like he’s trying to steal me.”

It made sense, really. Gavil didn’t know about the two of them, and he likely didn’t know Arthur was showing any interest in her, either, because that just wasn’t something the Knight-Sergeant would be paying attention to. And yet, Maxson was punishing the man by treating him harshly as if he really _was_ trying to steal her away from him—and she wasn’t even his to steal. 

“I’ll think about it,” he murmured while looking down at his boots, his hair falling into his face. “But I’m a fairly private person in that regard, so it might take me some time.”

“Would it make it easier if I...said something?” Nora asked. 

“If you feel comfortable doing so, you can,” he replied, looking back up at her and brushing his hair back. “But that is not your burden.”

“I mean it is if Gavil is trying to flirt with me,” she pointed out. “I wouldn’t do it in front of _everyone,_ just...enough people for them to know.”

“What would you even say? _‘Sorry, Gavil, but I fucked the Elder three months ago and I just don’t feel it’s appropriate to be involved with you because I’m probably gonna fuck him again in the near future’?”_

“Well you could say something then. I didn’t know he was flirting, he might not know I didn’t know he was flirting, so maybe you could just _mention_ it to him to be more forthright because I might not understand and then I can politely shoot him down,” she suggested. “I don’t need to tell him we slept together and neither do you.”

Sighing, Arthur rubbed his eyelids once more. “I’ll figure it out. Let’s just… finish up here.”

Nora nodded, gesturing to the gates. “Then let’s get to it.”

She headed back into the settlement, making her way over to the warehouse at the back. “Hopefully Gavil and Malden will be finished soon, but we could also be here for the next...hour? Half an hour? Is he quite a tough customer?”

“A bit, yes. Teagan is more of the haggler and will take as many caps as he can, but Gavil isn’t too terrible,” Arthur answered. “But he’s under orders to not cause much of an issue. We’re not here to stress out your settlements. I want this to be beneficial for everyone.”

 _Fuck._ Now _this_ was nice. “Thank you,” she said. “...also Gavil isn’t my type.”

The corners of his mouth twitched but he didn’t look at her. “Oh? And what _is_ your type?”

“Well, someone who makes it obvious,” the General muttered, and with that, she doubled her pace, walking through the door of the warehouse. Arthur grinned, following after her. 

Anna was standing opposite Gavil with papers in her hand, and the two seemed... _tense,_ but there were no harsh words. 

“Captain,” Nora called. “Have you been able to come to an agreement?”

“Yeah,” Anna said. “The Knight-Sergeant’s got his shipping details. He’ll keep your Elder updated on what’s going on.”

Nora nodded. “Thank you, Captain.”

Anna glanced her over. “Could I speak to you in private, ma’am?”

 _Shit._ “Of course. Elder, Knight-Sergeant, if you wouldn’t mind waiting outside.”

Arthur jerked his head in the direction of the door, then started back outside. 

Anna and Nora found a quiet corner, and the Captain took a deep breath. “Why are you doing this now?” she asked her. 

Nora’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry?”

“The alliance. Whatever this is. You’ve had six months, and you pick now?” Anna pointed out. “We don’t _need_ them. We’re doing fine as it is.”

“I’m doing this so that if something happens to me, you’ve got support,” Nora replied. 

The older woman looked at her. “You’re worried about us not surviving without you, so you ally us with people who will leave and that we might not survive without?”

Taking a deep breath, Nora looked her in the eye. “For now. If I can’t protect you-”

Anna shook her head. “I don’t buy it. I’ve known you long enough, Nora. Be straight with me.”

“I- it’s- look, how do I even...explain this?” Nora sighed. She tugged at her coat. 

Anna’s gaze was drawn to the movement. “You’ve been wearing that armour a lot more,” she said. “What’s gotten into you? Why are you so afraid of getting hurt all of a sudden?”

Nora bit her lip. “...it’s not just me anymore, Anna.”

The Captain stared at her for a long while. Then her eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Nora whispered. “I can’t- have it getting out. Not after- Shaun.”

Anna reached out and squeezed her arm. “Jesus, Nora,” she breathed. “I wish you’d told me. Did Garvey make an honest woman of you, or…?”

“God, if it were Garvey, my life would be easier,” Nora groaned. “It’s not him.”

“Then who…?” Anna asked. 

“He’s standing outside,” Nora muttered. 

“Oh my _god!”_ the older woman yelped, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth. “You ghosted him for three months?!”

“No! No, I didn’t- we didn’t know who the other was!” Nora hissed. 

“But does he _know?”_ Anna asked. 

Nora shook her head. “Not- yet. If he- if he turns out not to be a jerk...I’ll tell him.”

“Jesus Christ, Nora,” Anna whispered. “You’re in some shit here.”

* * *

When Arthur and Gavil stepped outside, the Elder continued walking, leading them around the area at a slow pace just so they weren’t standing around. His hands were in his pockets again, seeming to find more comfort there lately, and he was quiet for a long few moments before finally speaking. “How did it go?”

“We’ve secured a good percentage of their spare yield,” Gavil replied. “With this in our supplies, we should be seeing fresh bread in the mess hall by the end of the week.”

“Excellent work,” Maxson praised, nodding his head. “General Pendleton mentioned stopping at more settlements, so hopefully we can procure other fruits and vegetables and perhaps even some dairy and meat.” He paused. “What are your thoughts on her?”

“Sir?” Gavil blinked, brows furrowing a little. “Is there anything specific you were hoping for my thoughts on?”

“Just overall, for the moment,” Arthur clarified. 

“She seems like a capable leader whose people defer to her,” Gavil replied. “The relationships she has with her officers are clearly personal. I would personally not have advised such closeness in case it interferes with her decision making, however.”

The Knight-Sergeant wasn’t wrong. Maxson would have advised against the same thing.

Pausing in their movements, the two men stopped outside the gates where Arthur and Nora had been earlier, and he turned to face Gavil. “Let me ask you this, man-to-man: what are your thoughts on her _personally?”_

Gavil paused. “...to confirm, you are...asking me to speak on what I think of _her?”_

This… was not going as planned. Not entirely. “Yes, and I only ask because I noticed you were, ah, trying to spend time alone with her.”

The Knight-Sergeant glanced down at his feet briefly. “My apologies if I’ve caused the General any offense, Elder. That was never my intent and if she’s said anything to you regarding this and doesn’t wish to speak to me directly, please convey that to her.”

Scratch that—this was going _perfectly._

“Frankly, Gavil, I don’t think she realized your intentions,” the Elder admitted, which wasn’t even a lie. “If you’re intending to pursue her, then it might be best to be more upfront about it, wouldn’t you agree?”

Gavil cleared his throat. ”Understood, sir,” he said. “She’s an incredibly attractive woman. It’s...also hard not to be attracted to competence, even without the,” he tapped his thigh, “ensemble she wears.”

A smile cracked Arthur’s lips. Gavil had absolutely no idea what he was walking into nor what he was missing out on—if he thought the General was attractive _now,_ he’d certainly think so if he’d seen her in that dress, and _especially_ if he’d seen her wearing only those boots while on the edge. “That she is,” he agreed. “Just be more _obvious_ about it, and I think that’ll help.” 

Gavil nodded. “Is that permission to court her, sir?”

“That is permission, Knight-Sergeant,” Maxson confirmed. 

There was a brief pause. “I’m...somewhat surprised you haven’t considered doing so yourself, sir,” the older man admitted. 

“Well, if I’m being honest with you,” Arthur began, glancing in the direction of the building they came from, “The Council will probably want a say in who I court, and I’m not entirely interested in dealing with that right now.”

The Knight-Sergeant gave him a sympathetic look. “I don’t envy you that.”

The door swung open, and Nora stepped out, Captain Malden behind her. 

“Gentlemen,” she said, “thank you for waiting. Unless you have any other business to conclude here, shall we move on to the next settlement?”

Gavil glanced at Arthur, and then nodded. “I have nothing else here I want to do.”

“Actually, General,” Arthur began as he started approaching the two women, “I’d like to speak to the people here before we leave, if that’s alright. I will be brief, so I won’t keep them long.”

Nora looked over at Anna. “Is that ok?”

The woman glanced over Arthur, sizing him up briefly. Nora wondered if she was trying to work out _when_ and _how._

“Five minutes,” Anna agreed. “I’ll get them gathered in the mess hall.”

After expressing his gratitude, Arthur waited for the settlers to gather, which only took a few minutes, the mess hall soon filling up to almost maximum capacity in order to hold everyone. He stood in the front of the room, hands folded behind his back, and waited for everyone to settle before addressing them just as he would anyone else. 

“My name is Arthur Maxson and I am Elder of the East Coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. I would first like to thank you all for inviting Knight-Sergeant Gavil and me into your home. I know it is difficult to trust outsiders, especially those who are military, when you have fought so hard and so long to survive in such a harsh wasteland that has done its damndest to ensure you struggle at every point in your life, whether that be from the environment or invaders; nonetheless, we are grateful.” 

Slowly, he started moving around in the front of the room. “General Pendleton has helped guarantee prosperity in this impressive settlement of yours, and I wish to do the same to the best of my ability if you will allow me the chance. That being said, alongside trade, any settlement under Minutemen protection is now also under Brotherhood protection and may call upon us via radio whenever help is needed. Captain Malden will be provided with a direct link to my ship’s radio for emergencies, as will each of the General’s settlements.” 

He met the eyes of a few settlers. “The Brotherhood of Steel is here to help, and I hope you will allow me the chance to prove it.”

Nora looked out over the room as he spoke. The mood was mixed; some were standing with their arms firmly crossed, others, nudging each other. A few shifted a little, uncomfortable, but others seemed to be watching, rapt. Either way, Arthur had their attention. 

“You’ve got a talker,” Anna muttered. 

“Haven’t gotten anything yet,” Nora returned, her voice low. 

The only response was a soft chuckle. 

Nora made her way over to where he stood. “If anyone has questions, direct them to Captain Malden and she’ll get them to me. Thank you for your time.”

A few murmurs filled the room as the crowd dispersed. Nora noticed a couple of the ghouls watching her from the back, exchanging glances between them. She left Arthur where he was, heading over. 

“You guys ok?” she asked softly. 

“Am I ok watching _Brotherhood_ walk into my home? No, not really,” one of them muttered, his brows furrowed. “Just keep them on that leash you seem to have and we’ll be fine.”

“If you have any trouble with them- _at all,_ even if it’s just a rude glance- you tell Anna, you tell everyone,” Nora instructed. “And then if I’m here, you tell me. If I’m not here, Anna will tell me. This is supposed to make things better. If it doesn’t, they’re out.”

The expression softened. The other ghoul glanced her. “He’s a fucking looker though.”

Nora snorted, heat flushing her cheeks. “Jesus, Will. Give it a rest. Now I’m _really_ confused about how you feel.”

“Ah, y’know, people that uptight are usually hiding something,” Will said with a shrug and a smirk. “Had a couple people who swore at me before I got ‘em into bed and made ‘em swear for a different reason, you know?”

Nora sighed. “Never change.”

Leaving them where they were, she walked back to where Arthur was standing. “Everything’s fine,” she assured him. “Are you ready to leave?”

He’d been watching her with the ghouls the entire time, and even after she’d returned to his side, he couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the beasts. “Yes,” the Elder mumbled. “Let’s go.”

If he was upset she talked to the ghouls, he could stuff it. “Excellent,” she said. “Captain Malden, as you were,” and with that she was out of the mess hall and walking over to where the Vertibird was parked. 

He followed close behind, signaling for Gavil to do the same, and gave one last glance over to the burned creatures before stepping outside and heading straight to the vertibird. “Where are we going now?”

“There are a couple settlements closer to the Prydwen if you feel like doing another trip,” Nora said. “Nordhagen is pretty small, though, and County Crossing does fruit. The biggest one is called Spectacle Island. It’s mostly fishing. What do you think?”

“It would be good to obtain a source of protein for the Prydwen,” Gavil chimed in. “Canned cram isn’t an enjoyable prospect for weeks in a row.”

“Spectacle Island it is, then,” Arthur replied as he climbed into the pilot’s seat. Once everyone else was in, he started up the vertibird and began to take off, heading to the island situated near the Prydwen and Castle. 

“Will you be returning to the Prydwen with us?” Gavil asked. 

Nora looked over at him. “I could do. Why do you ask?”

Gavil glanced over at Arthur, then back to her. “I’ll show you where the supplies are stored.”

She paused, then nodded. “Of course. That works.”

It took a little time to get to the island, but once they were there, Arthur landed the ‘bird on a flat, open area near a metal shack. A few switches were flicked and the blades and motor died down, and he climbed out of it after. 

“Here we are,” he said, stretching his arms out. 

Gavil climbed down after him and held his hand out for Nora. She accepted it, and stepped off the aircraft. 

“Right,” she said, “time to do it all over again, this time with fish. Shall we?”


	5. Chapter 5

Watching Gavil haggle out the details with Captain Jacob Friar was both amusing and exhausting. There was less yelling than Nora had expected, which was good. Jacob had seemed close to raising his voice more than a couple times, but finally they reached an agreement about an hour after the Brotherhood’s entourage had arrived. 

She sat in Spectacle’s mess with the Elder, tapping her fingers idly on the tabletop by her arm, trying not to glance at him too much. The memory of the concern in the eyes of the ghouls had stuck with her, and she couldn’t help wondering if this was a good idea. Hypothetically, in six months, she would give birth to a child that was chronologically impossible to be Nate’s, at which point it would become abundantly obvious to Arthur that the child was his. Would he even be interested in a child? 

What  _ did  _ he even want? 

_ Taptaptaptap.  _

It was closer to noon now, but still not quite there yet. He hadn’t finished eating back at Sunshine Tidings, but he wasn’t too hungry, either—though, his lack of calorie intake might have been the logical explanation for his migraine. That, or stress. Or the constant noises around him. Then again, the noises  _ were _ also part of his stress. 

_ Taptaptaptap.  _

Gavil was still sorting things out regarding food shipments, and the more Arthur thought about it, the more he realized the other man was right—Maxson didn’t even need to be there. He could have just remained on the Prydwen and let the two of them figure it out, but that also meant leaving her alone with a man who was clearly making a move, which was… not preferable. 

_ Taptaptaptap.  _

The Elder flicked his eyes to her fingers, staring at them as they idly tapped on the table, the sound keeping his attention.

She realised he was watching her, and she quickly pulled her hand away from the surface of the table, her eyes going back to where Gavil was stood. The quiet dragged on for a few more moments.

“Thanks for agreeing to this,” she finally said. “It’s drudge work but it counts, you know. The people here are going to see someone who doesn’t mind getting his hands dirty.”

_ Getting his hands— _ “Of course,” Arthur replied, turning his gaze over to Gavil, as well. “I’m technically the face of the Brotherhood, anyway, but I still like to meet people to let them know who we are and that we only have good intentions.”

“Mmm.” Nora couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped her. “...I’m not gonna lie, I am...kind of bored though.”

“We could find a secluded area and fuck,” he suggested without looking at her or even lowering his voice. No one was directly near them, anyway.

“Oh my god!” Nora hissed, glancing over at him. “You are- just-  _ incorrigible.  _ Is that why you really came out here?”

Finally looking at her, his brows were furrowed. “General, if I was seriously trying to fuck you, I would just bring you back to my ship where there is guaranteed privacy, not do it out here.” 

The way he phrased it made it sound sort of like he was going to throw her over his shoulder. Nora flushed. “That was supposed to be a joke. Sorry. I don’t  _ actually  _ think you’d come all this way just for-  _ that.” _

His eyes dropped. “Sorry. It’s the—“ Arthur paused. “It’s harder sometimes, easier other times. It just takes me some getting used to with new people.”

She nodded. “Understood. Oh good, it looks like Gavil and Friar are done.” Nora got to her feet. “Let’s go.”

Well, if that wasn’t a quick escape. Standing, Maxson followed after her, shoving his hands in his pockets again. 

“Captain Friar, you both seem to be satisfied,” Nora called, walking over to the two men. 

“Yes ma’am,” Jacob agreed. He glanced over at Gavil. “Wasn’t what I was expecting from Brotherhood, but that’s on me, I guess.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Gavil drawled. 

“Are we good to depart?” Nora asked. “Nothing else you need to do here?”

“No, I think we’re finished,” the Elder replied. 

Nora nodded. “Captain, thank you for your time. Knight-Sergeant, if you’d like to follow me.”

She started heading towards the Vertibird. 

“We’ve secured a reliable source of seafood, sir,” Gavil told the Elder as they walked back. “Captain Friar’s settlement seems to have a small fishing fleet. It’s unlike anything I’ve seen back in the Capital.”

“I hope you’ve taken some mental notes, then, to pass on to Quinlan for when we return. Considering we’re right next to the Potomac, it might be beneficial for us to replicate a fishing fleet,” Arthur replied. 

“I’ve already taken the liberty of doing so,” Gavil assured him, as they reached the Vertibird. He clambered in, and glanced over at Nora. “General, will you be joining us?” 

Nora glanced over at Arthur.  _ Sure, I need to talk to him anyway.  _ “Of course,” she agreed, and when Gavil held out his hand to help her aboard, she waved it away and got on without his help. 

Climbing into the pilot’s seat, Arthur flicked a few switches after pulling on his headset, the blades and motor of the ‘bird starting up before they were soon lifted into the air and setting off toward the Prydwen. Considering they weren’t too far away, it didn’t take long to get there, and Maxson set the vertibird down on the landing pad at the airport rather than docking at the flight deck on the Prydwen, then turned the machine off and stepped out. 

“General, if you’d like to follow me, I’ll show you the Logistics department,” Gavil invited, as Nora stepped out of the aircraft. 

“Lead the way,” she invited. 

Nodding, Gavil gestured for her to follow. “Your assistance was appreciated, sir,” he told Maxson. “If you see no need to be here, I won’t keep you from your duties.”

“Might as well see how things are going with defense while I’m down here,” Arthur replied, waving his hand nonchalantly. “I won’t bother you.”

Gavil nodded. “This way, General.”

Nora glanced over at Arthur, her brows raising briefly, before she followed Gavil through the airport. ‘Logistics’ was a big, empty section of the old terminal that they had filled with shelves that held row upon row of boxes, all filled with various different things. It looked just like one of the storehouses in her settlements. Two Brotherhood soldiers were wandering around, a man and a woman, though given how young they looked, that might’ve been a generous description. 

Gavil led Nora over to the shelves. “This is where we store our food supplies,” he told her. “As you can see, feeding the Prydwen and its inhabitants has been taking a toll on our stocks and we’ve been in danger of having to go for half-rations for some time. What you’re offering us will feed the Brotherhood for weeks to come.” He glanced over at her. “I won’t underestimate what it is you’ve done, General. I appreciate that your wasteland background would make you somewhat hostile towards our organisation. Generally, wastelanders are unable to appreciate what it is we do. As a result, things get tense.”

Was that a compliment? Nora tried not to show him the confused smirk on her lips. 

“However, your interest in our cause has proven literally fruitful,” Gavil continued. “You understand that it’s not every day a total stranger waltzes in and offers to provide us with food and supplies.” There was a short pause. “Competency is a trait I find..rather attractive.”

Oh god. There it was. 

“Knight-Sergeant?” Nora asked. 

“Gavil, please.”

She cleared her throat. “What is it you’re trying to say here?”

The man looked her over. “You’re unusually good for someone who wasn’t raised in the Brotherhood,” he said. “I’m asking if you would be interested in perhaps joining us in a different way to most recruits. Or at the very least, joining  _ me.” _

Nora tried not to snort. “Knight-Sergeant, I...you understand I’m a single mother of two children.”  _ Soon to be three, and possibly not a single mother if your Elder is good father material.  _

“I don’t see the problem.” Gavil clasped his hands behind his back. “You’re clearly able to have children. You have skills, you have supplies. If you’re looking for a match in the future, why not?”

“We barely know each other,” she pointed out. 

The man’s lips curled briefly. “Ah, yes. Wastelanders tend to prefer a romance before they marry, that’s correct? I can assure you, if that’s the way you want this to be, I will acquiesce.”

Nora shook her head. “No, thank you. I appreciate the offer but I’m not thinking about a relationship.”  _ With you, anyway.  _

Gavil nodded. “Understood, ma’am.” He cleared his throat. “In that case, I’ll return to my duties and log the incoming supplies.” Nodding to her, he turned away, and moved off.

Nora glanced over at the young woman nearby, her brows raised. The girl shrugged, and hurried off in the opposite direction. 

_ Well, that was awkward, but resolved quickly.  _

Time to leave. Nora followed suit on both Gavil and the girl, and started heading back towards the vertibird. 

Just as she passed one of the broken terminals that led to a dead end, she was grabbed around the waist and pulled into it, her back gently pushed against the wall with Arthur in front of her and slightly to the side so she wasn’t trapped, though their bodies were  _ close.  _

“How’d it go?” he asked quietly. 

“Hey!” she gasped, pushing at his chest. “What’s wrong with calling my name?” Not that she didn’t  _ like  _ this - in fact, she liked it  _ too much. _ If he hiked her up the wall and she spread-

“I’m not convinced you would have willingly followed me in here,” he answered with a smirk. Shifting around, he placed his hands against the wall on either side of her, leaning down a little. “So, are you going to tell me how it went?”

“Well if you weren’t convinced, there was a good reason for it,” she muttered. “I’ll tell you, if you let me out.”

One eyebrow arched. “I’m not stopping you from leaving.”

She tapped his arm. “Sure feels like it.”

A slow grin stretched across Maxson’s face and that same arm dropped, though the other remained. “You can leave—but you don’t  _ have _ to. We’re alone right now, you know.”

Nora rolled her eyes. “It went fine. He gave me some- I think they were compliments- about how I have skills and a lot of food and asked if I would be interested in joining him. When I said I wasn’t looking for a relationship, he just backed off and went back to work.”

Arthur snorted. “He complimented you on having a lot of  _ food?” _ His free hand slid to her hip, the tips of his fingers just barely grazing over the fabric. “He’s worse than me.”

Nora pushed his hand gently away. “I’m sure he was trying to be nice.”

“Mhm. But he’d never please you, and you know it.” Despite his hand being pushed away, he just moved it to a different area, running his knuckles along her neck. “How many times have you thought about that night, hm? How many times have you  _ touched yourself _ to it?”

Nora’s skin felt hot where his hand was touching her. Her eyes briefly fluttered shut. “What,” she exhaled heavily, “is it that you  _ want,  _ Arthur?”

He shifted from leaning on his hand to his forearm against the wall, their faces growing closer, and he glanced down to her lips. “You.”

Nora placed a hand on his chest. “That’s not what I meant. What do you want out of  _ this?” _

_ ‘“This’?” _ he questioned. 

“Yes,” she said. “Are you- is it just-  _ sex-  _ or…?”

_ Fuck.  _ That was never a good question. Arthur pulled back a little, eyeing her. “Do you… want more?”

“I’m just trying to figure you out,” she said. “It was- different when we didn’t know who the other was. Now we  _ do.  _ And we’re- working together. Like I said. It’ll- complicate things.”

“What complicates things are relationships and beyond,” Maxson explained. “Sex can be separated from that. I don’t—I  _ can’t _ —have more to give than what I’ve already offered you, General.”

Shit, shit, shit, she was going to cry. “Because you don’t  _ want  _ to, or because you  _ literally  _ cannot?” she asked softly. 

Sighing, he pulled away, running a hand through his hair while his back was to her. “I don’t know why you’d want something more with me, Roshanara. I really don’t. There’s a lot to deal with solely regarding the Brotherhood, considering a Council approves who I marry.” He turned to face her, his brows furrowed. “And I have an emotional disconnect that I don’t think you’re really prepared to confront.”

_ I have about six months to work on that.  _ “I’m a project person,” she said, swallowing down the tears that had wanted to surface. So it was a  _ him  _ thing, not a  _ her  _ thing. “You’re not bad company, either. I was just asking. If you’re really not interested in trying to make this thing any- any  _ deeper,  _ though…”

He was silent for a long few moments, just staring at her, studying her face, trying to figure out what her game was and how he was supposed to play it. But in the end, he only came up with one thing: “Why?”

_ I’m pregnant.  _ “Maybe I’ll tell you if you get serious,” she said. 

Each passing second just made him more and more frustrated to the point where he soon just turned on his heels and started walking out of the terminal. “Let’s go.”

Nora followed him. “If you need me to, I can leave.”

“If I wanted you to leave, I wouldn’t have told you to follow,” he replied, leading her toward the vertibird and climbing in. 

“You’re taking me towards a vertibird, you could be dropping me home,” she pointed out as she got in after him. 

“I’m taking you to the Prydwen, not the Castle,” Arthur explained as he sat in the pilot's seat and pulled his headset on. 

Nora looked over at him, one brow raising. Was there any point asking? She was about to find out, she imagined. “Well, I am kind of at your mercy here, given that you’re flying.”

He grunted rather than fully answering, and once the ‘bird was whirring, he abruptly pulled up, the vertibird shaking as he did. It only took a couple minutes to get up to the Prydwen and dock. 

_ Shit.  _ She was about to be sick. Clambering out of the vehicle, Nora swallowed, taking deep breaths as she willed her stomach to settle, one hand resting on her belly. 

Maxson climbed out after her, following her to the railing and gently patting her back. “All good?”

“You did that on purpose,” she said, sucking in another few breaths. “Bathroom. Need. Now.”

“It’s an ocean beneath you, General. If you’re going to vomit, I don’t think the mirelurks will mind,” he replied, but motioned for her to follow. “Just try not to get any on my ship.”

Following him, Nora felt her throat clench as they made their way inside and up the ladder. 

“Ah, Elder Maxson, General Pendleton,” Quinlan approached, “just the people I wanted to see.”

“Not now, Proctor,” Nora snapped at him. 

Grinning, Arthur motioned to his quarters. “In there, to your left.”

“Thanks,” Nora muttered, and headed inside. 

Quinlan glanced him over. “Something wrong with the General, sir?”

“I may have been a little rough on the vertibird ride,” Maxson admitted. “She’ll be fine.”

Quinlan’s brow furrowed. “Is that all?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? She’s not sick, that I’m aware of,” the Elder answered. 

“Of course, sir,” Quinlan agreed. “I suppose when you’re not used to flying, it can take a toll on the stomach.”

“The recruits go through the same thing,” Arthur said. “It’s nothing new. I was just a little…  _ extra _ rough with it.”

“I’m not quite sure that would be wise,” Quinlan murmured to him. “Just in case of...accidents. I say this purely as a Proctor concerned with how this reflects on you.”

One brow arched, but he glanced back at where Roshanara disappeared to. “I appreciate the concern, Proctor, but it’s fine,” Arthur explained. 

“No, sir,” Quinlan said firmly, “I can assure you, it is not.”

Maxson returned his gaze to the older man. “Is there something you wish to say to me?”

“Your blasé behaviour with the General may amuse you given your past  _ history,  _ but perhaps you should be more gentle with the leader of an allied military, no matter how homespun they are,” Quinlan advised. 

He glanced at the door as it swung open, and Roshanara stepped out.

“I can guarantee that I know what I’m doing when flying a vertibird, Proctor Quinlan, and that the General is not in any danger in my presence, nor will she come into any harm. And, while unnecessary, your concern has been noted.” Arthur tipped his chin up a little. “If there is nothing more?”

“There is nothing more,” Quinlan replied. “General Pendleton, a pleasure to see you again.”

“Likewise, Proctor,” Nora replied. “My apologies. I didn’t react well to the  _ turbulence  _ on the way up here.”

Returning his gaze to Nora, Arthur glanced her over. “You may wait in my quarters while I grab us some lunch,” he said. With that, he turned, giving Quinlan another look before heading toward the mess. 

Quinlan waited until he was out of earshot. “I think we both know you weren’t sick just from turbulence,” he said softly. 

Nora froze. “How?”

“You set up an alliance three months after a sexual encounter with the Elder. You declined Nuka-Cola, alcohol and seafood,” Quinlan reminded her. “You insist on wearing something that covers your stomach even aboard a ship of allied soldiers. It’s abundantly clear that you have not resumed a sexual relationship with Elder Maxson despite his apparent interest.”

Her brow furrowed. “How would you even  _ know  _ that?”

He blinked at her behind his glasses. “His demeanour after speaking to you during our first meeting was not one of a man who has been given another  _ shot,  _ as it were.”

Nora folded her arms over her chest. “So?”

“So, you understand that you are- I assume three months pregnant- with the child of our Elder,” Quinlan pointed out. “In a very short time, you will be unable to  _ hide  _ that fact from him, and since he seems not to know, either you will tell him or the obvious will become clear to him.”

“And what if I don’t tell him at all?” Nora pointed out. 

Quinlan shook his head. “Impossible. If he isn’t informed by you or your stature, I will simply tell him myself. That child is a Maxson. It belongs in the Brotherhood.”

Her lip curled. “I believe ‘it’ is also my child.”

“Correct, but you don’t truly think the Elder will simply overlook that,” Quinlan reminded her. “Even if its conception was purely due to a need to blow off some steam, that only requires it to be legitimized - and I can assure you, there is not a High Elder amongst us who would not leap at the chance. Son or daughter, its soul is forged from eternal steel.”

“It’s a baby,” Nora said. “It’s not a saint.”

“It’s a  _ Maxson,”  _ Quinlan repeated. 

“It’s also  _ mine.  _ Which means it’s my choice whether or not I tell him,” Nora snapped. “And if you even  _ think  _ about informing him before I’m ready, I will disappear.”

Quinlan stared at her for a long while, silent. “Understood,” he said softly. “Knight-Captain Cade is also aware of your  _ predicament.  _ If you need medical care, he will assist you.”

“Thanks,” Nora muttered. “Now, got anything else you want to try and blackmail me with? Or are you done here?”

“I was rather interested in your statement about your son, actually,” Quinlan replied. “Would you care to answer a few questions?”

“Right now? After what you just said? No,” Nora told him. “That’s none of your business, anyway. Why would you care?”

Quinlan shrugged. “Because I’m curious as to how you don’t know how old your son is, when surely it would be simple to just...calculate based on his age when he was taken.”

Nora’s eyes stung. “I’m not in the mood.”

The Proctor inclined his head. “Another day then, General.”

“Not in the mood for what?” Arthur asked while approaching, a tray in his hand with two bowls of macaroni and cheese in them. 

“A few questions on her personal history, for the archives,” Quinlan said. “Good day, General.”

“Yeah, sure,” Nora muttered, stepping away from the Proctor. 

Watching Quinlan for a long moment, Arthur soon followed after Nora, heading into his room with her and kicking the door shut behind him. He set the tray down on the table, then picked up one of the bowls and put it in front of his usual chair—the one on the end closest to his desk—while stripping his coat off and tossing it over his desk chair before sitting down. 

“What did he ask you?”

“Questions about my children,” Nora replied. It wasn’t quite a lie. 

“Similar to last time?” He grabbed his bowl and propped one foot up on the edge of the table, then the other, and crossed his ankles. 

Nora took her hat off, then her gloves. “Yes. One day I’ll actually answer them, but today just wasn’t the right time. I’ve just turned down a marriage proposal after all.”

Arthur snorted, shaking his head. “You don’t need to answer any personal questions you don’t want to, Roshanara. Archives or not, you get to keep your private life private.”

She pulled over one of the bowls and started to eat. Her stomach felt empty, and as she continued, she started feeling hungrier. It didn’t take her long to finish the bowl. 

The entire time, he watched her closely, noticing how she ate so quickly—much quicker than him—and was soon finished. “Feel better?” Maxson asked before taking another bite. 

She nodded. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Want more?”

“I’m all right,” she assured him. “Sorry, you have to eat quick out there in case something comes in and tries to steal your food.”

“I understand,” he replied, setting his bowl down before sliding it over to her—there was still about a quarter left. “Here. Take your time, I can eat whenever.”

Her heart  _ fluttered.  _ Fuck. This was both good and bad. Arthur was being  _ sweet.  _ He was being  _ sweet  _ and he didn’t want a relationship. Or  _ couldn’t  _ have one. She was going to cry again. The fucking pregnancy hormones. 

“No, really, Arthur, I’m ok,” she said, swallowing. “Really. Thank you, though.”

He shrugged one shoulder but didn’t take the bowl back, just leaving it by her. “So, you wanna fuck?”

Nora blinked. “What?”

He grinned but didn’t say anything else, leaning back in his chair a little and lacing his fingers on his lower stomach. 

“No,” she said firmly. “Look, I told you. I’m gonna keep telling you. It’ll get complicated. Maybe you can have sex without getting attached but I’m- not good at that.”

“Can you really blame me for trying, though?” he asked. 

“Well, I can if I’ve told you again and again that it’ll complicate things,” she pointed out. 

Dramatically groaning, his head fell back. “Fine. Then what do you want to talk about?”

“You invited me up here,” she pointed out. “If all you’re wanting to talk to me about is sleeping together, you’re better off dropping me back at the Castle.”

“I actually invited you up here to eat lunch,” he explained. “But I didn’t realize you eat so quickly.”

Nora gave him an apologetic smile. “So you do actually like my company.”

“I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far. I’d say it’s less intolerable than other people.” He smirked a bit, glancing at her. 

“Yeah, but that’s because you’ve seen me naked,” Nora said. 

“While seeing you naked  _ does _ help, I’m positive I’ve seen everyone on this ship naked at least five times, and they’ve probably seen me naked just as much, if not more,” he countered. 

“So it  _ is  _ my personality,” she murmured. “Good to know.”

“Nope. It’s because we’ve had sex.”

Rolling her eyes, Nora stood up. “Well, I’ve eaten lunch and we’re not going to have sex, so I assume that’s my cue to leave. Thanks for the meal.”

Confusion washed over his face. Weren’t they just joking around? What happened? “But—“ He pulled his feet off the table. “I wasn’t—“

“We both have work to get back to,” she said, “so I’d like to go back to the Castle now.”

This was why he avoided interpersonal relationships unless they were absolutely necessary—they were confusing, they made no damn sense, and things just completely changed for no fucking reason. 

“Very well,” he murmured. “If that’s what you want.” Bringing himself to stand, Arthur grabbed his coat and pulled it on, then started leading her to the flight deck, climbing into a vertibird. 

Putting her hat and gloves on, Nora followed him out. God, she just wanted to  _ tell  _ him, but would it help or hinder her attempt to get him to understand that she didn’t just want to talk about having sex with him all the time? 

“Thank you,” she said, as she got onto the aircraft. “I assume the weather is a little fairer.”

“I suppose,” he muttered, flicking some switches as the arm of the Prydwen’s flight deck extended, releasing the vertibird. 

Nora stayed quiet the entire flight, gazing out at the Commonwealth with her arms folded over her stomach. He didn’t get it - and she couldn’t fault him for not understanding the deeper reasoning. But still, she hoped she could eventually make him understand why she didn’t want to feel like sex was all he wanted from her. 

Arriving at the Castle, he landed outside the walls, powering down the vertibird but not getting out. “You’re home.”

“Thanks,” she said. “Call me if you’ve got anything you need to ask. Otherwise, I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”

That seemed… final. Not even two hours ago, she was talking about wanting to be in a  _ relationship _ with him, but now it sounded like she didn’t even want to see him again unless she absolutely _ had _ to when it was in terms with their alliance. 

“Yeah. Alright,” he replied, still not turning around in his seat. “Have a good day, General Pendleton.”

“Same to you, Elder Maxson,” she said after a moment, and got out of the vertibird. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Knight-Sergeant Gavil called,” Preston told her, heading into her quarters with his arms full of paper. “He doesn’t seem too broken up and he didn’t ask about you, so I assume you didn’t hurt his feelings.”

“Preston, I’m never telling you anything again,” Nora groaned, closing the folder she’d had open and setting it aside. “Come on, don’t keep me in suspense. What did he want?”

“Well, he mentioned something about one of their scribes,” he said. “Apparently she’s looking for someone to collect some samples for her regarding one of their ongoing projects. He asked if you’d be interested in putting some people on that?”

“Samples?” Nora repeated. “Who is she and what kind of samples is she after?”

“Her name’s Neriah, she’s a senior scribe,” Preston replied. “And she wants blood and tissue samples. Maybe something Curie could look into?” 

“That could work,” Nora agreed. “All right. See if you can get her on the radio and we’ll talk about it further.”

The younger man paused. “She, uh, wanted you to come up to the Prydwen. In person. Said she’d feel more comfortable discussing it up there.”

Nora swallowed. “Ah.”

He put the papers down on her desk. “Look, it’s been a week. If you don’t want to go, I can always go up there instead.”

Nora shook her head. “No, Preston. It’s ok. I’ve figured out what I need to say to him, and that’s my job. I appreciate you wanting to help me, though.”

“So long as you are _actually_ ok,” Preston said gently. “You’re my General, and my friend.”

“I _am_ ok,” Nora promised. “And it’s probably a good time for me to stop hiding from this conversation and _talk_ to him.” 

* * *

Senior Scribe Neriah shook Nora’s hand with gloved fingers, not even apologising for the smell of the creatures living around here. It didn’t take long for Nora to be distracted from the stink anyway. 

The woman was offering to share anti-radiation medicine with her in return for samples of Commonwealth creatures. Nora had barely let her finish explaining before she was jumping at the chance. Neriah handed her a list of creatures to bring her samples of, and Nora, followed by Ronnie, started heading back for the ladder.

“Ah, General Pendleton.” The voice came from her left as she was almost at the ladder, and Quinlan emerged from his quarters. “I thought I heard you.”

“Proctor Quinlan,” Nora said, trying not to sigh. “How can I help?”

“I was hoping you had some time to answer questions for the archives again,” he explained, glancing at Ronnie. 

“Depends on the questions, but fine, I’ll do it,” Nora said. “I presume you have a list for me.”

“I do. Please, come into my office and have a seat.” The Proctor motioned for her to follow him into the room where he offered up chairs for both her and Ronnie. 

Nora sat as prompted. “Where do you want to start?”

“With the vault. It was Vault 111, is that correct?” he asked, grabbing a pen and paper. 

She nodded. “That’s correct.”

He scribbled something down. “Where is this vault located, exactly? We have yet to discover it.”

“It’s up north, near Concord,” Nora replied. 

“Very good. Thank you.” More scribbles. “I presume you weren’t in there alone. Do you know about how many others were with you?”

“About...60, I think,” she said. She hadn’t really counted the rows of cold, dead residents.

“Mhm. And what was the underlying purpose of this vault?” he asked. 

“Studying the effects of cryogenics on its residents,” she told him, and waited.

Quinlan started scribbling but paused after a moment, blinking. _“‘Cryogenics,’_ you said?”

“Yep.” She nodded. 

He turned his gaze up to her. “Exactly how long were you in Vault 111, General?”

“210 years,” Nora replied. 

“Oh,” he breathed. _“Oh, my._ That is… a _significant_ time. That would… oh, that would make you _prewar!”_

“That...is correct.” Nora shifted in her chair. 

Adjusting his glasses, he took a deep breath. “My apologies, General. Let us,” the Proctor cleared his throat, “Let us move on. Your, ah… your children. Their father, is he… also prewar?”

Her throat clogged up. “He was. When the...Institute broke into the Vault...”

“The Institute broke into the vault?” He scribbled something down. “Did they hurt him?”

“No, you moron, they shook his hand,” Ronnie drawled. “Course they hurt him. You hear that bit where she told you they stole her kid? How do you think they got that kid in the first place?”

Quinlan startled at the abruptness of Ronnie’s voice and cleared his throat again. “My apologies, General.” He wrote something else down, then glanced up at the Brigadier before continuing. “You mentioned that you weren’t sure how old your son was. Could you elaborate a little more?”

“They froze me back up,” Nora said. 

“Ah. That is… a horrible loss, I am very sorry. What about your other child?” he asked. 

“She’s my husband’s.”

“Were you pregnant before being frozen?” he questioned. 

“You’re meant to be the smart one, work it out yourself,” Ronnie snapped at him. “Her man’s dead; how the hell else was she gonna get pregnant with his kid?”

Despite the sickness in her stomach, Nora sent up a prayer, thanking whoever was out there for Ronnie Shaw. 

“Madam, I am merely asking questions. You may leave my office considering this does not concern you,” the Proctor huffed. 

“Now you listen here, Proper Quigley or whatever you are,” Ronnie growled. “This is my General. She asked me to join her, and goldarn, I’m here. You shoved your nose into her business for no other reason than your squirrelly little rear-end wanted to know things that ain’t _your_ business at all. So you wanna tell me to get out, it’s not happening. _She’s_ the only one who gets to give me orders, you hear?”

Now Nora really _did_ want to cry, but not from anger or bad memories. “Thank you, Brigadier,” she managed. “Proctor Quinlan, I- don’t see the need for this.”

“These are for the _archives,”_ Quinlan explained with frustration. “I ensure everything is well-documented and done so _properly,_ otherwise there is no reason to have archives at all. If we don’t have your full and complete background, there may as well not even be a file on—“

“What is going on here?”

Quinlan froze, his back straightening as he turned his eyes to the door, only to see the Elder standing there. 

Nora looked over as Quinlan did, her eyes meeting Maxson’s. 

“Your nosy little pen-pusher is asking a whole tonne of questions he’s got no right to be asking,” Ronnie told the Elder. “That’s what’s going on here.”

Without even breaking eye contact with the Proctor, Maxson spoke to both women. “General, my quarters. Brigadier, medbay. Cade could use your help. Now.”

Ronnie glanced at Nora. “Should I be taking orders from the kid?” she grunted. 

“If you don’t want to go to the medbay, don’t,” Nora said. “But...I’m going to the Elder’s quarters. I don’t think you’re allowed to stay here and yell at Quinlan.”

Quinlan spluttered. “I was only doing my-”

“I don’t care what you _think_ you were doing,” Arthur hissed, moving out of the doorway and more into the room. “I specifically gave my officers orders not to keep pressing her with questions, and yet you disobeyed. The _only_ time someone’s life goes in the archives is _if_ they voluntarily provide that information, _not_ if you hound them for it.”

Quinlan’s jaw tensed. “Understood, Sir,” he muttered under his breath. 

Nora felt her heart _flutter_ again and this time a few tears spilled over her cheeks. 

“General?” Ronnie said. 

“M’ok,” Nora mumbled. 

“Do not make me speak to you about this again,” Arthur warned before stepping away to meet the General in his room. 

“Yes, Sir,” Quinlan grumbled, flushing. 

Nora followed Arthur out of Quinlan’s office, and Ronnie shot the Proctor a glare before she headed into the mess, leaving the two of them alone as they stepped into Arthur’s room. Nora wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, rubbing the wet smears of tears off her face, trying to look a little more presentable.

As soon as they were alone, Arthur shut and locked the door, then took his coat off and tossed it onto the table before turning to face the General. 

She was crying. _Vulnerable._ He never did well with vulnerable people, _especially_ when they were crying. What was he supposed to do to comfort her? Pat her on the head and tell her everything would be alright? No, that seemed wrong. 

With a sigh, Arthur slowly approached before extending his arms to the sides, though he didn’t pull her against him or even touch her, instead giving her the option to come to him if she chose. 

Nora almost laughed at the gesture despite the tears. She stepped closer, nuzzling in from the side. “Thanks.”

“I’m not good at this,” he mumbled, kissing the top of her head. “But I’ll try.”

“At holding crying women?” she asked, her voice still cracking. 

“At any of this,” he answered. “I wasn’t exaggerating when I said there’s a disconnect, Roshanara. But I will try.”

“People only call me Roshanara when I’m in trouble,” Nora mumbled. 

“I’m sure I can find a reason for you to be in trouble,” he said, then paused. “Have you eaten?”

She flushed. “I had breakfast.”

“You could technically eat lunch right now. It’s late enough,” he said. “What do you want to eat?”

She wiped her eyes again. “What have you got?”

“I don’t know. There might be some leftover brahmin steak from last night’s dinner. Or a box of instamash I could make you,” he offered, one hand rubbing up and down her arm. 

The gentle motion was soothing, leaving a trail of warmth over her bicep. Nora's eyes shut, one arm wrapping around his back as her other hand held his side. "I don't eat brahmin," she admitted. 

“Oh. Alright. Instamash, then?” He glanced down at her. 

Nora gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

“Make yourself at home. I shouldn’t be too long,” he said, before pulling away and moving to the door. But then stopped with his hand on the helve. “I have a shower, if… you wish to use it. I imagine you don’t get many chances to use one. It doesn’t have very hot water and the pressure isn’t great, but it’s better than nothing.” He glanced at her over his shoulder. “And I won’t disturb you. The door locks. If that’s what you want.”

With that, he stepped out. 

He’d looked so disappointed. But he hadn’t tried to push her either. Smiling, Nora took off her gloves and hat, same as she had last week, and put them down on the table, before taking a seat and removing her boots. Heading over to his bathroom, she stepped inside and duly locked the door, stripping down. She hung her clothes on the hook at the back and turned on the water in the shower, stepping in. Arthur had been right. It _was_ better than nothing, and she couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her. 

It wasn’t too long before he was back, carrying a tray with two bowls atop it, cutlery in the bowls. Setting the tray on the table, he glanced over to the bathroom door, debating on trying the knob but decided against it and instead sat down with his food and started to eat, his feet kicked up on the corner of the table like last time while he waited. 

Nora stepped out of the bathroom, her hair still a little damp but on the whole feeling cleaner and also somehow _better_ than she had all week. Smiling at him, she took a seat opposite and started to eat.

“Better?” he asked with a mouthful of instamash while glancing her over. 

She nodded. “Thanks,” she murmured, once her mouth was empty. “The showers at home aren’t always great.”

“I wasn’t sure you even had showers at the Castle,” he replied. “The ones at the Citadel are better, but these make do.”

“They’re a work in progress.” Nora tapped the side of the bowl with her nails. “It’s a little cramped, which makes building and plumbing kind of difficult. There’s a pipe system but it’s old.”

Arthur made a noise of acknowledgement as he nodded his head. “There are group showers here, as well, but only a handful, though I imagine the plumbing is simplistic compared to something that’s centuries older than the war.” 

Her brow raised. “Are you trying to flatter me?”

Squinting, the Elder stared at her for a long moment, thinking it over, trying to determine what the hell she was talking about—

“Oh. Huh.” He leaned back in his seat a little. “I suppose I am.”

Nora laughed. “Well, thank you. Besides, the Prydwen is _vastly_ more advanced than anything we’ve got or will probably ever have, so it’s nice to know I’ve got something that can impress you.”

“You have quite a bit that impresses me, Roshanara,” he revealed, taking another bite of his food. 

God, he just didn’t stop, did he? “I meant...with my clothes on,” she muttered, and quickly took another mouthful. 

“So did I.”

Her cheeks burned. “Oh.”

Smirking, he took another bite, his eyes remaining on her as he let the words sink in. 

“Thanks,” she said after a moment, taking a few more mouthfuls. Her bowl was half empty. “It’s...nice that you...do actually...you know. Think well of me.”

“I think of you often,” he admitted. “The past week has mostly consisted of me thinking about the way we left things.”

Nora put down her fork. There was a _thudding_ in her chest that she recognised as her heartbeat. It seemed _too_ loud. “...did you want to talk about it?”

“I think I’m mostly confused on what happened,” Arthur answered, setting his bowl on the table. “I’m not sure where the conversation went wrong.”

“I keep telling you that I’m not...rekindling the physical aspect until I’m ready,” Nora began. “But… you joking constantly about wanting it from me… it drags, eventually. I do… actually want us to get along, not just as allies. I want to get to know you more. It just doesn’t feel like you’re interested.”

He fell quiet, his eyes dropping to the floor as he thought. So, it was his fault; he’d been joking but it’d gone too far—he’d upset her, even unintentionally. He knew she wanted more and he’d explained why that wasn’t possible, but she seemed persistent in her desires, and now he was left to figure out what to do and where to go. 

“It’s… difficult for me to connect with people on a personal level,” he said quietly. “I still don’t understand why you want something more with me, and I really wish you’d explain it better, but…” sighing, his brows furrowed, “I didn’t mean to upset you. But I meant it when I said I’d try, and I will, if… that is truly what you want.”

Nora nodded. “It is. It’s… well, it’s honestly pretty simple, Arthur. I just... we’re going to be spending a lot of time working together. We might as well be friends at least. I… can help if you want.”

He quietly laughed. “I don’t know what _‘simple’_ means to you, General, but nothing about _this,”_ he waved his hand up and down in front of himself, “Is simple.”

“Wrong word,” she agreed. “But I’ll help you work it out, at least. If you want _me_ to.”

“You can try, but I am not looking forward to the tears of disappointment when you realize you cannot fix me,” he quietly told her. 

“I’m not trying to _fix_ you,” she told him. “So don’t worry about me crying over that.”

Maxson gave her a weak smile that only upturned the left side of his mouth. “Alright, General Pendleton. I accept your offer.”

“I’m actually hoping that I’ll like you as you are right now,” Nora added. 

“Well, with my charm, what’s not to love?” he replied, quickly tucking away that vulnerability that had been briefly exposed. 

Nora finished off her food. “You said it, not me.”

He grinned before sliding his bowl toward her; there wasn’t much food left, but still some. 

“That’s sweet of you, but I’m ok,” she promised him. 

“Eat,” he encouraged. “Let me spoil you a little.”

She reached a hand over, holding hers out. “I’m ok. I promise.”

Glancing down at her hand, he hesitated, but soon pulled his feet off the table before putting his hand into hers. She might have _said_ she was fine, but he’d watched the way she ate that first time in his quarters, and he wanted to ensure she had enough to eat when he had the chance. It came out of his rations, so it wasn’t a big deal. 

“If you’re sure.”

She nodded. “Thank you for your concern, though.” A small smile curved at her lips. “Guess I know who to come to if I want to be spoiled.”

“Don’t get used to it,” he said sternly, though there was no real firmness behind his tone. “I don’t usually spoil my women.”

Nora laughed. “Yes sir, understood.”

The _title_ had his eyes snapping to her, his jaw clenching, but he quickly looked away. _Fuck._ Now, he couldn’t stop thinking about cutting her clothes off and bending her over the table. 

Arthur cleared his throat. “Do you think Brigadier Shaw is fighting any of my men yet?”

Nora could picture it even as he spoke, and she sighed heavily. She wasn’t even sure Ronnie couldn’t take whoever picked a fight with her. She seemed the type. “Well, we haven’t _heard_ any brawling sounds, so I have to assume no, but...let’s not take the risk.”

He nodded and stood, then grabbed his coat and pulled it on, waiting for her to do the same before opening the bulkhead and letting her walk out first. Nora put on her hat and gloves and left the room, heading for the mess. 

Ronnie was sat alone at one of the tables with a coffee, her face and eyes looking blank, but when she spotted Nora, she shot up from her chair, saluting. “Ma’am,” she began. “Elder. We headin’ off?”

Nora nodded, then looked over at Arthur. “We drove the boat over,” she told him. “I won’t need flying back.”

“I’ll walk you to the vertibird, then,” he replied before turning to walk beside her to the flight deck. 

Nora heard Ronnie chuckle under her breath as they made their way over, down the ladder. Her cheeks burned. Oh, the other woman was going to be firing pointed looks at her all damn day when they got back…

As soon as they arrived, Arthur stood a bit further back from it, turning his eyes over to Nora. “Don’t wait an entire week before you come back next time,” he murmured. 

Ronnie was already getting into the Vertibird, smirking. 

“I won’t,” Nora promised, holding her hand out. “But... you can’t steal _all_ my time and attention, you know.”

He took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles as a smirk crossed his lips. “I don’t think I have to _steal_ anything.”

Nora stepped closer, squeezing his hand. “I can invent a reason for you to come visit, or we can go out into the field together,” she suggested. “Might be fun to get you off the ship.”

“I do need to keep my skills sharp,” he agreed. 

“I’m not doing anything Tuesday. Breakfast and shooting some Raiders?” she asked. 

“I’ll clear my schedule,” he quietly replied, glancing down at her lips. 

“Take care of yourself, Elder,” she said softly, and leaned up, kissing his cheek. 

It was _so close._ Arthur had _almost_ turned his face to catch her mouth but thought better of it, instead closing his eyes and swallowing hard. “Yeah. You, too, General,” he whispered. 

Nora was halfway through drawing back when she changed her mind. Her fingers curled into his collar, and she moved in, her mouth meeting his. 

The change in course caught him off guard, but he immediately melted into it, one hand cupping her jaw and threading into her hair while the other went to the small of her back, pulling her body against his own. He made a soft noise against her lips, deepening the kiss, uncaring of who was around them or who was watching or even the fact that his dick was getting hard and pressing against her thigh because, _fuck,_ this was good. 

_Shit,_ she had _really_ missed this. Swallowing, Nora finally pulled away, sliding her hands down his chest. “I...should get going,” she breathed. 

He just slightly nodded, his eyes flicking back and forth between her own. “Yeah. Alright,” he panted, though he made no move to actually release her. 

Nora licked her lips. “Are you going to let me go? Or...do I have to kiss you again?”

“Probably have to kiss me again,” he admitted.

Groaning, she rolled her eyes, but pulled him in again, her arms wrapping around his neck. She could hear the murmurs of- well, not even _murmurs-_ coming from the Brotherhood soldiers all around who had clearly stopped to watch them. 

“General,” Ronnie called. “Not that this ain’t cute and all, but we’ve got things to do.”

He was _so close_ to just picking her up and carrying her to his quarters, or somewhere secluded, or even just ordering everyone off the flight deck to give them some privacy. Because at this point, he was fucking _achingly hard,_ and the murmurs weren’t stopping him from holding her close—but Ronnie’s much louder voice had him nearly growling against Nora’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna throw her off the flight deck,” he mumbled into the kiss. “All of them.”

“Unfortunately, we need them,” Nora panted, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. So far so good. He hadn’t noticed anything was amiss. “And...I _do_ need to go.”

Sighing, he rested their foreheads together, his eyes closing. “Very well. Come back soon.”

“I’ll see you on Tuesday,” she reminded him. 

“Was all that supposed to make me excited for Tuesday, then?” he asked. 

Nora brushed a hand through his hair as she gently nudged him into letting her go. “No,” she said, “that was just my way of thanking you for agreeing to work with me on this.”

He made a quiet noise. It was _teasing,_ is what it was. “You’re welcome,” he murmured. “Tuesday, then.”


	7. Chapter 7

Nora spent the next few days thinking about _Tuesday,_ until it actually got to Tuesday. 

She kept replaying the moment she’d kissed him over and over in her head. Had she made a mistake doing that? Kissing him made her feel like taking it further. 

And whilst she was enjoying his company, was it enough to consider telling him what was going on? 

Maybe not yet. If Arthur wanted more from her, it would have to be some old-fashioned over-the-clothing stuff.

Which _still_ left her hot and bothered just thinking about Arthur running his hands all over her and rubbing her through her suit with those skilled fingers of his until she was quaking. 

Knowing full well that her soldiers were watching her, she tried not to look too eager with the thought of taking it further on her mind as she waited on the Castle walls, watching the skies for a Vertibird, but it was very difficult not to. Images flashed in her mind of them together, clothes on and off, in a myriad of positions and places that she wondered how well he would know of. 

The reminder of his strength when he’d held her...

The past few days had dragged on, especially at night, when Arthur had time to himself. That damned _kiss_ was what spurred it on, really; he hadn’t had so much trouble until then, nor was he really finding it difficult to keep his mind occupied and away from her, even when alone. 

But after she’d kissed him… well, now, it usually ended up with him touching himself to the thought of her—the thought of what they _might_ do, the thought of what they _had_ done all those months ago. 

_Fuck,_ he felt insatiable at times. 

Even now, as he was flying a vertibird to the Castle to see her and take them to some place she’d picked out, he couldn’t stop thinking about fucking her. 

Approaching the northern walls, Arthur spotted the familiar woman standing atop it, waiting for him, and he couldn’t stop the grin from stretching across his face—only to quickly wipe it off and clear his throat as if someone might see him.

Once the vertibird landed outside the southern Castle walls, he turned the vehicle off and climbed out of the pilot’s seat to meet her.

“General.”

Nora had- she had not _rushed,_ she had walked briskly to meet him, that was all. She definitely _hadn’t_ almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to make her way over as fast as she could. Approaching him, she inclined her head. 

“Elder Maxson,” she began. 

Would it be unprofessional to make out with him here, in front of everyone? She’d done it on the Prydwen…

“You realize,” he started, glancing her over, “Now that you’ve clearly _embarrassed_ me in front of my crew by kissing me, that it is only fair I do the same to you?”

“Actually, I was considering whether or not it would be unprofessional to do it again in front of _my_ people this time,” she admitted. 

“Entirely unprofessional,” he said. “But, again, it is only fair.”

Her cheeks burned. “Mhmm,” she agreed, moving closer, into his reach, her hands clasped behind her back. “Well, in the interest of equality-”

Arthur crashed their lips together in a rough kiss, one arm wrapping around her waist to pull her close while his free hand tangled in her hair. 

Nora sagged against him with a long moan, her arms wrapping around his neck. Pressing herself against him, one hand copied his, running through his hair and down the back of his neck to tuck under his collar. 

She could just about hear the sound of the Minutemen reacting in the background, and at this distance she wasn’t close enough to work out the mood. They might’ve been shocked. They might’ve been angry, or sad, or maybe just unsurprised. But she didn’t really care right now. 

After a few moments, he pulled away, panting against her lips. “There. I hope you are… sufficiently embarrassed,” he breathed. 

She licked her lips. “Nope,” she panted. “Don’t think so. Might have to do it again.”

“Ridiculous,” Arthur murmured before kissing her again. His arm unwrapped from around her waist so his hand could slowly slide down her back to her ass, grabbing it. 

Nora squeaked, and stuck her hand under his coat to return the favour, squeezing a handful. 

He quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her hand away from his own ass. “Mm-mm,” he mumbled against her lips with a grin. “Nice try.”

“It’s equality.” She shot down her other hand. “Fairness.”

He pinned both hands behind her back with only one of his, grabbing them around the wrists, his free hand groping her ass again. “But I’m bigger than you,” he argued, gently biting her bottom lip, “So I get to decide.”

_“Permission to speak not granted, ma’am, but do you mind knocking that the fuck off, please and thanks, General ma’am!”_

Oh _god._ The sound had come from the Castle’s speaker system. Nora glanced up at the audience from the walls, and cleared her throat. “Let’s get inside,” she mumbled. 

Arthur’s back went rigid from the abrupt sound. ”… They’re not happy, are they?” he asked, a tint of pink running up from beneath his beard. 

“They’re not Brotherhood,” she reminded him, as she finally slid out of his grip. “They aren’t used to your...shenanigans.”

“But they’re used to… yours?” he questioned. 

“I’m not really known for making out with handsome army commanders in front of them,” she pointed out. 

He blinked. “I’m not known for making out with people in front of my soldiers, either.”

Her brow rose. “No? Nobody seemed all that surprised.”

The look he gave her wasn’t a pleasant one, and he turned to climb in the vertibird. “Where did you want to go?”

“I figured we wouldn’t go too far the first time,” she said, climbing in after him, only realising the double meaning after it slipped out. “Anyway. I- the- Harbormaster Hotel. No, it’s not for what you’re thinking.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything,” he mumbled, pulling on his headset and flicking a few switches to start the vertibird up. “How do I get there?”

“It’s right across from the Taphouse,” Nora said, placing her rifle across her lap. “I figured since that place is cleared it would be good to clear the whole road, and the Raiders hole up in the hotel.”

“Sounds good,” he replied before lifting them into the air and starting toward the hotel. It didn’t take too long to get there, but he had to set down a bit of a distance off from where they’d landed the vertibird last time. But even after climbing out, he still remained quiet for the most part. 

Nora noticed it immediately, though. It wasn’t hard to notice. Any other time, he would have probably been shooting innuendos at her. “Did I upset you?” she asked. 

He hiked his foot on the open side of the vertibird to fix the lace on his boot. “Did you upset me by insinuating I was a whore, you mean?”

Nora’s mouth fell open. “I- no, that wasn’t- what I meant at all. I’m sorry. It was...meant to be a joke that you’re very open about sex and the crew must...just be used to you by now. That...doesn’t make you a whore and- that’s not how I intended it to come across.”

Setting his foot back down, he looked over at her. “I’m not open about my sex life, Roshanara. I try to be a fairly private person, as I said before. In fact, that’s one of the few aspects of my life I get to _keep_ private.”

 _Ohhhh,_ he called her Roshanara. She _was_ in trouble. “Arthur, I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I never said it as a judgemental thing and I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I- I’m glad you were comfortable letting me kiss you in front of them.”

Running a hand down his beard, he looked away from her. “My entire life is on display for the Brotherhood to see. Every moment—from my birth to now—is chronicled, and it will always be that way. I can have no secrets, I can have no true privacy, but the one thing I try to keep to myself is that.” His brows furrowed as his hands went to his hips. “And if you still want something more with me, then you need to realize that is what you’ll be dealing with, too. There is no privacy in my life. No selfishness. And that will be your life, as well, if you choose it.”

Nora took a few steps closer. “I can handle that, Arthur,” she told him. “What I can’t handle is knowing I hurt you.” She swallowed. “Looks like I’m going to need _your_ help with this too.”

Finally, he looked down at her, meeting her gaze. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into,” he murmured. 

_Neither do you._ She reached for his hand, hoping he would take hers. “Well, you can tell me. Or I’m sure Proctor Quinlan will enjoy lecturing me about it for hours.”

Oh, _fuck._ The novel. He was _not_ about to tell her Quinlan was writing some weird book about Maxson’s life that wasn’t even based on truth. 

He took her hand, sighing softly. “I’ll tell you. Just… when I’m ready. And not right before we’re about to clean out a raider nest.”

 _That makes two of us that are waiting to share, Arthur._ “That sounds like a great idea to me,” Nora said with a smile. 

* * *

The whole thing didn’t take long to get done. There were a few raiders outside the hotel who fell quickly, and inside there were even less, since the elevator only went to floor 6. Nora immediately made a mental note to repair it and check out the other floors another day. 

The roof of the hotel held the rest of the raiders, as well as a dried-up pool filled with muck. Nora made a face at the sight. That would be another thing on her to-do list. 

There was also only one hotel room. 

And it had a skeleton in it. 

“Why would anyone just... _leave_ this here?” Nora muttered, looking at the way it was propped up in the ancient chair with a ruined floral dress on. 

“Not sure it was _left_ here more so than it was _placed_ here,” the Elder said as he walked over to the skeleton, peering at the book in its lap and then at the toys surrounding it. 

“Well,” Nora glanced around, “...should we get rid of it?”

“I don’t see why we should. She looks comfortable,” he replied with a shrug, setting his gun down on the floor. 

“It’s...the couch looks cosy,” she mumbled. “...I’m not sure I’d want to...sit...with her in here.”

“I don’t think she’s going to watch whatever you’re wanting to do, General,” he teased, shooting her a grin. “Besides, her back is to us.”

“Well, she seems like a nice lady. I wouldn’t want to tarnish her innocence,” Nora mumbled. 

“She _could_ join us on the couch,” he suggested. 

She folded her arms over her chest. “If you don’t want to cuddle…”

“Alright, alright,” the Elder conceded before grabbing onto the back of the chair and dragging it out of the room. “Sorry, Ms. Jackson. General Pendleton here doesn’t want your company.”

Nora laughed, as she picked up the toys that had been placed around the chair and carried them over, replacing them in the same position in the hallway. “There. We’ll leave you in peace now. We just needed the vacancy.”

Walking back into the room, he shut the door once they were both inside. “I cannot believe you kicked that poor old lady out of her room just so you could cuddle with me.”

Nora took her hat off, placing it down with her gloves on the tv stand near the couch. “Well, she didn’t seem to have kept it in good shape,” she pointed out, gesturing to the crumbled mess of masonry that must’ve once led to the bedroom. “This was probably a nice suite once, too.”

“Perhaps we should call maintenance,” he suggested while going over to the couch and plopping down. Dust clouded up around him. “And a cleaner.”

“Good point,” she agreed, glancing over the clearly filthy couch. Nora took a seat in his lap.

“Sure, I don’t mind keeping you from getting dirty,” he joked, one arm wrapping around her waist while his free hand hooked around her leg. 

“You’re right, that’s mean of me,” Nora said. “I’ll move.”

“No, no, it’s fine. You can stay right here,” he assured her. 

Nora didn’t move to unbuckle her armour. “Thanks,” she said, curling up into him. 

Both arms held her close, and he pressed his cheek against her forehead. 

“Thought this would be better,” she murmured after a moment. “Neutral ground.”

“My bed is more comfortable, but this will do,” he replied, kissing her hairline. “Are you gonna take the armor off, though? It’s sort of digging into my abdomen.”

Nora glanced up at him. “If I take it off, something is going to happen. So...consider it an extra layer of precaution.”

His brow furrowed. “What do you mean _‘something is going to happen’?_ Like what?”

 _Like you’ll notice I’m almost four months pregnant._ “Like it’ll suddenly be easy for us to _accidentally_ get each other’s clothes off,” she replied. “This way...it’s just safer.”

That… didn’t make sense. He’d easily be able to get her armor off and _then_ her clothes—it was only a few extra steps. Still, he respected her wishes. “Alright,” he said quietly. “Then could you just… move around a little? Because it really is jabbing me in my stomach.”

Nora nodded, shifting over a little to keep the metal plates from pushing against him. “So now that you can breathe, I was...thinking about getting to know you a little better. With your clothes on.”

“My least favorite way of existing, but continue,” he replied. 

Nora chuckled. “I want to know about _you._ About _Arthur._ And you can ask me whatever you want to.”

“Alright. Well, what do you want to know?” he asked. 

“What do you like to do?” she began. “Other than the obvious. What are your hobbies? Where were you born? What’s your favourite food? Stuff people would ask on dates.”

“Oh, this is a _date,_ is it?”

“We killed a bunch of raiders together and now we’re cuddling,” Nora said. “This isn’t what passes for a date in the Wasteland?”

He blinked. “I don’t know. I’ve never been on a date. But… why don’t _you_ know?”

“Ah. Yes.” Nora cleared her throat. “Quinlan...quizzed me on this last time I was on the Prydwen, but...I’m, well, you know I’m from Vault 111. But...Vault 111 was a cryo facility.”

Arthur was quiet for a few moments, thinking. “Cryo… so, you were… frozen?”

She nodded. “...for two centuries. And a decade.”

There was another batch of silence. “... Please don’t do that,” he said quietly. 

Nora blinked. “What? Do what?”

“This… joke. I’m not gullible just because I don’t realize you’re joking at first,” he replied. 

_Ah._ Nora swung around so that she was facing him, her hands on his shoulders. “Arthur,” she said gently, “my name is Roshanara Sunitha Pendleton, born on July 4th 2048 to Theodore and Dimayanti Barker. I married Nathan Alexander Pendleton in 2072. My son Shaun was born April 20th 2077. The bombs dropped on October 23rd 2077, and I woke up October 23rd 2287. My daughter Nila was born January 31st, 2288. Is that serious enough? I’m absolutely not joking.”

His eyes remained on her face, studying her expression, watching her mouth as it moved, searching her gaze—but he found no hint of a joke. And with all that information… 

The Elder nodded after a moment. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay. I believe you.”

“I’m surprised Quinlan didn’t try to tell you,” she admitted. 

“I’ve been avoiding him and he’s been avoiding me,” his eyes dropped to her throat, “Ever since I scolded him.”

“Ah,” Nora murmured. “Well, that makes sense. So...sorry, this was a lot to dump on you.”

“No, it’s fine, really. I’m glad you told me.” Looking back at her face, he gave a slight smile. “You could read about my entire life on any terminal on the Prydwen. But anything I learn about _you_ comes from you.”

“Well, I don’t go searching through your ship’s computers,” Nora assured him. “So, I’d also like to hear it from you, not a computer.”

That was probably a good thing, because he was almost positive his officers never actually locked their terminals; the security on those things was horrendous among his crew. “Alright. Well, as for your questions from earlier… I enjoy reading whatever I can get my hands on. I also enjoy chess, though it’s difficult to find opponents anymore because no one on my ship will play against me now.” His hands slid to her hips. “I was born in the New California Republic, which… I suppose you would just know it as California combined with some other prewar states. And my favorite food is probably deathclaw steak with white sauce.”

“I trained as a ballerina for eighteen years,” Nora told him. “I stopped once I finished law school. Oh, and... I was a lawyer.”

“My mother sent me to the Citadel in the Capital Wasteland when I was around ten years old after my father died because she thought I was too timid and it was too dangerous,” he said, his palms rubbing up and down her thighs, “But there weren’t any other children there, so my best friend was a giant robot.” He grinned, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Well, mine slapped me across the face at my wedding,” Nora replied. “So, I guess we have bad moms in common.”

He grunted and shrugged. “Mine died not long after. I don’t remember their faces or voices anymore, so it doesn’t really matter. The Elder at the time—Owyn Lyons—took care of me, but…” Arthur stopped before shaking his head. “I’m sorry your mom was bad.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this depressing,” Nora said. She ran her thumb over his cheekbone. “We can change the subject if you want.”

“It doesn’t matter. That stuff doesn’t really affect me anymore,” he explained. 

Nora nodded. “Still. Actually, I’ve got a big question for you.”

He cocked his head to the side a little. “Hm?”

She bit her lip. “So...assuming this all worked out between us, I assume...we’d...end up getting married,” she began. 

“We would, yes,” he confirmed. 

She nodded. “And...after that, we’d...probably be expected to have kids.”

Arthur nodded, as well. “That’s correct.”

“All right. But, do you _want_ them?” she asked. “If you weren’t _expected_ to have them, I mean. Would you want them anyway?”

He studied her face. “I don’t think hypotheticals are productive. What I want doesn’t matter—what is _required_ of me is that I procreate.”

“Ok...” She paused. “Are you...looking forward to the idea of being a father?”

The question of whether he wanted kids had been posed to him plenty of times before, though he’d always had the same answer. However, _this_ version had never been asked—was he _looking forward_ to being a father? 

He… had no idea. 

And all he could do was just _stare at her._

“I… don’t know?” he whispered. 

Shit, she’d broken him. “That’s ok,” she murmured. “It’s just...something to think about. We...have very different ideas of fatherhood, I’m guessing.”

It _wasn’t_ okay, though, because now she had him fucking _thinking_ about it. Sure, it’d already been on his mind since it was expected of him, but this was different. “What are, um… what are _your_ ideas?”

“Of what a father is like? Well...honestly, I loved my dad, but when I was little, he wasn’t always great at handling my mom. Sometimes he would stand up to her and sometimes she would make him angry or argue with him on purpose, and he wouldn’t because it was easier not to. But I guess that’s not quite... _fatherhood._ When it came to looking after me, well, I was in school most of the day, so I’d see him in the mornings and after I got home. He had an auto repair shop and I used to come and see him when he was working, and he’d show me how to fix stuff. He used to cuddle me when I cried, even when I got older. If I got hurt or I scratched myself he’d come clean off the cut and then bandage it.”

The realization that he wouldn’t _be there_ hit him like a fusion bullet train. Being Elder meant he’d be everywhere else—traveling, working, in meetings—but not home. 

“What if I can’t… be there? Because of my rank?” he asked quietly, his eyes refusing to settle on her. 

“I’m….used to that,” she admitted. “Nate was a Major. He wasn’t always home. You don’t have any pull at all when it comes to that?”

“I might to some extent, but if I have to leave, then I can’t stop it.” His eyes closed and he sighed. “Fuck.” 

Nora nuzzled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Maybe _she_ could cope with that, but what about her child? Nate hadn’t survived long enough for Shaun to know what it was like to have a father in the army. Nora didn’t want to find out if the same would be said for Arthur, but she didn’t really have that luxury anymore. 

“What if you got injured enough that you couldn’t fight and you had to stay with me?” she mumbled.

Confusion washed over his face. “Like… injure myself _on purpose?”_ he asked. 

“I’ll do it right now. We can say it was an accident.” There was a smile on her face. 

He stared at her, searching her expression for why the fuck she would ever suggest such a thing, because fighting for the Brotherhood was not only his _job_ but also his _privilege,_ but when his eyes landed on the small smile, they narrowed just slightly. “You’re… joking.”

“About injuring you on purpose? Yes,” she assured him. The smile faded. “We can work something out.”

His head fell forward, colliding with her collarbone as he heavily sighed in relief. “Jesus, Nora,” he mumbled. 

She kissed his forehead. “New subject?” she suggested.

“New subject,” Maxson agreed. 

“A question I’ve been wondering since I found out who you were,” Nora said. “What the hell was the Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel doing in a dive bar in a place like _Goodneighbour_ of all places?”

Shifting his head up, he started placing gentle kisses along her throat. “To recruit someone.”

Nora moaned softly. “Who?”

“Her name is Amari. She works at the Memory Den,” he answered before dragging the flat of his tongue along one spot on her throat, then ending with a kiss. 

Her hips shifted against his. “Oh yeah,” she panted. “Met her. She speaks- _mm-_ Punjabi. Thought I- sounded like a queen because mine is 210 years older than hers and it’s super formal.”

“Let me hear it,” he mumbled against her, gently nipping her skin.

She whispered to him, telling him she wished there was a proper bed. 

“Mm, I like it,” he purred, kissing his way up to her jaw. 

“You don’t even know what I said,” she panted. 

“Don’t need to,” he countered, trailing his lips to her own. “You could have called me a bastard and it would have sounded good coming from you.”

Her cheeks burned. “You’re very sweet, you know that?”

“Am I, now?” he asked with a grin. “What else?”

“Oh no, I’m not stroking your ego,” she said firmly. “Compliments are given, not requested.”

His grin only grew before he pushed their mouths together in a rough kiss while pulling her hips against his own to let her feel how hard he was. 

Nora returned the sensation with a roll of her hips, grinding down _hard_ against his erection with a soft moan. So long as she kept her clothes on. So long as the armour stayed on. 

Her moan was echoed with one from him, the sound muffled against her lips, but he pulled away just enough to speak. “You know,” he started, his voice breathless, “If you’re not willing to stroke my ego, you could always stroke something else.”

She laughed out his name, her breathing laboured. “I’m not sure that’s going to work. Your suit is quite thick.”

“Ah, but you see, whoever designed it is a genius.” He reached down between them and unclipped the groin flap. “Because this exists.”

“Now I’m jealous,” she muttered. “Mine...doesn’t have that.”

“I could make one,” he offered. “Can’t promise it’ll go back together, though.”

Nora licked her lips. “Just don’t make it too big.”

Grabbing the knife from his boot, Arthur used his free hand to rub his palm between her legs, feeling the dampness of her suit as he did, and grasped a small section of it, pulling it away from her body to cut it open. 

The cool air wafted through the gap, and Nora shivered a little, her eyes meeting his. Spreading her thighs wider for him, she leaned down to kiss him, her right hand pushing between the gap in his boxers, gripping his cock and gently stroking. 

With her legs more open, it allowed his hand to slide back between her thighs, pulling her underwear to the side to rub his fingers along her folds until he was focused on just her clit. “Have you thought about touching me recently?”

Nora nodded her head rapidly, trembling. She suddenly felt too hot in the suit as the world seemed to narrow to the space between her legs where his fingers were touching that nub with a precision that had heat flushing her. “Yes,” she panted. 

“Tell me what you’ve thought about,” he ordered, rubbing a little faster while his free hand slid up to her hip after putting his knife away. 

“When we were kissing- on the Prydwen,” she matched his pace with her hand, “f- _fuck,_ thought about- going inside.” Her eyes met his, a little unfocused. “In the airport- when- _mm!-_ against the wall- I wanted you to- fuck me.”

“I wanted to,” he revealed. “Also wanted to bend you over the table in my quarters, even thought about joining you in the shower.” His hips just barely flexed up into her hand as he quietly moaned. “Been wanting just a taste of you, to fuck you.”

She was thinking about his mouth again and how it had felt between her thighs. “Arthur,” she gasped, gripping his collar tightly. “Please. More.”

The hand on her hip slid back to her ass, pulling her body closer. He stopped rubbing her clit and slipped two fingers inside her, crooking them so they pressed against her sweet spot while, at the same time, he ground the heel of his palm onto her clit. 

Nora let out a sharp yelp, briefly removing her hand from his cock to lick a line up her palm and return to it, jerking him faster as the tension began to coil tight between her thighs. “Fuck,” she whined, her hips riding his hand. “F-f _uck, Arthur,_ I-I- please, _oh god.”_

The Elder pulled his hand away just as she reached the edge, leaning over a bit to press their foreheads together as he wet his bottom lip. 

Nora trembled, the _need_ flaring up as he left her unfulfilled, her own grip around him relaxing. “W-what are you…”

“Playing,” he said simply. 

_Oh._ Nora rested both her arms on his shoulders. “W-what’s the next...part of the game?”

“I edge you a little more, and then you either suck my cock or let me fuck you,” he answered, meeting her gaze. 

“That’s cheating,” she mumbled. 

“That’s also not the end of the game,” he explained. 

Nora licked her lips. “What _is?”_

“Mm, you’ll have to wait to find out.” He grinned.

Nora rolled her eyes, though her raised brow was enough to tell him that she wasn’t actually cross with him. “So are we going to play again?”

Without another word, two fingers were pushed back into her, crooking so the pads rubbed against her sweet spot while the heel of his palm firmly pressed onto her clit. The Elder leaned in and placed kisses along her throat, leaving gentle nips and bites in sensitive areas. 

Nora almost sobbed in pleasure as his hand went back to it, and she could barely think well enough to return the favour, almost frantically stroking his cock as she trembled in his lap. 

“You know how much better it would feel to have my dick in you?” he asked against her throat. “To fill you completely, not even _fucking_ you, but just _filling_ you?” His hand sped up, grinding against her clit even harder. “It’s like a missing puzzle piece, isn’t it?”

Nora nodded, clinging to him. “Not yet,” she panted. 

“I’m the only one who can fill that emptiness, Roshanara,” he breathed. “I’m the only one who can make you feel _complete._ Don’t you want to feel complete? After thinking about it so much?” The pads of his fingers started petting and stroking against her sweet spot more firmly. 

Nora wondered if he would be able to tell she was pregnant if she let him fuck her. It was so _tempting._ Panting, she felt that heat coiling again, her voice raising as it _tensed._

Just as she got close again, Arthur pulled his hand away, waiting for her to fall back from the edge. “You know I’ll take care of you.”

Her whole body was twitching, her hips humping the air as she groaned out her frustration at his merciless teasing. The memories of him fucking her hard and deep, sending her over the edge with just his cock, played over and over in her head, reminding her of what she would get if she gave in. “Yeah,” she breathed. “I know.”

Soft kisses were trailed up and down her throat. “Then let me take care of you,” he purred. “Let me fuck you and make you cum around my cock. Let me make you scream my name—because you know it now, so why not utilize it?”

_How would he react if I told him? Just told him, right now? I think that would probably end this whole thing. He could be mad at me. Or not mad, but...god, this isn’t fair on him._

Exhaling heavily, Nora slipped off his lap and sunk to her knees, her mouth covering his cock, tongue lapping up and down the length of him. 

It was disappointing, to say the least, but not terribly—she wouldn’t fuck him, it seemed, but she’d suck him off, which was still good. 

He slipped his hand into her hair, fingers threading into the dark locks and pushing them out of her face while she started to work, his knees spreading a bit more for her. “Fuck. That’s it,” he breathed, keeping his eyes focused on her face. “You look so good like this.”

Nora glanced up at him, one hand gripping his cock to keep it upright as she slowly began to work him past her lips, head gently bobbing up and down as she did so. Her own legs were parted wide, and the fabric of her underwear had settled against her clit again, rubbing against the sensitive nub as she moved. It wasn’t going to make her cum, but _god_ did it feel good enough to have her moaning around him. 

_“This_ is what I touched myself to after that night,” Arthur revealed. “The sight of you on your knees, sucking my cock, looking up at me with those pretty eyes.” A quiet moan vibrated from his chest. “Fuck, it got me through a couple weeks.”

 _Fuck._ Between his words and the gentle touches to her hair, Nora could feel the urge to _please_ fogging up her mind and sped her mouth up, taking him completely to the base and swallowing around him. A couple weeks? God, he hadn’t had anyone else since her?

A sharp inhale was sucked between his teeth. “You keep going like that and I won’t last much longer,” he warned, his eyes briefly closing before returning to her and focusing on the way her lips stretched around his girth. 

The only answer she gave him was to speed up, relaxing her throat to get all of him in and out, moaning loudly as her hips shifted and the cloth stroked over her clit again. The fabric was _soaking,_ and she swallowed. 

Her persistence had him groaning, and the hand in her hair gripped just a little—he was soon at his end. _“Fuck,_ I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, hips flexing up into her face, though he wasn’t holding nor guiding her head. 

Nora’s eyes locked onto his, inviting him to finish, both her hands on his thighs. 

It was only a few more thrusts until he was coming in her mouth, another low moan escaping his chest as he did. His hips continued reflexively thrusting throughout his orgasm, but soon he relaxed back into the couch with a heavy sigh, releasing her hair. “Fuck, General.”

Nora swallowed him down, sucking him clean, and slowly pulled her mouth off him, wiping her lips off. Knelt at his feet, she rested her arms on his thighs, gazing up at him. 

It took a few moments for him to meet her eyes. “What are you still doing down there? Come sit on my face,” he ordered. 

_Shit._ Nora’s stomach fluttered and she scrambled to obey, straddling his face. “You’re not going to- edge me again, are you?”

He grinned but didn’t answer, instead just ripping the hole he’d cut into her suit a bit wider and holding her underwear to the side again before dragging the flat of his tongue along her folds, the tip of it flicking against her clit. 

Nora cried out, her hips surging against his face. One hand dropped to the top of his head. It wasn’t going to take her long to cum, not after two edges and making _him_ cum like that. “Arthur,” she gasped, “Arthur, _please!”_

Her clit was sucked between his lips and he repeatedly rolled his tongue against it while his eyes remained on her face; a quiet noise rumbled from his chest, vibrating straight into her. 

Whimpering, Nora felt heat coiling _hard_ above his tongue. Part of her _wanted_ to ride the edge again, and part of her wanted desperately to cum. 

“Please,” she breathed, as the desperation won out, “please, let me- _pleasepleasepleaseletmeplease-!”_

Though tempting, he didn’t edge her, instead allowing her to cum as he kept sucking on her clit and lapping at it. One hand was on her back to help keep her steady since she was partially standing on the couch above him, the other on her thigh, fingers digging in. 

Nora’s hips pressed against his face, riding his mouth as that heat washed over her, leaving her shaking, crying out in relief as that _need_ and tension unfurled between her thighs. “Arthur!” she chanted, her nails digging into his scalp. “Oh, god, fuck!”

Releasing a quiet moan, he dragged his tongue up her folds one last time before pulling her off and back down into his lap so she was straddling his hips again, nestled right over his semi-hard cock. Their lips met in another kiss, this one slightly less rough than before, and he started guiding her hips into grinding against him so her slick was coating the underside of his shaft. 

Hips twitching, breath catching, Nora was still so _sensitive_ as his cock rubbed against her, and she whined helplessly into the kiss as the pleasure coiled in her core, panting with each stroke of him against her soaked folds. The cobalt blue fabric was damp with sweat and rubbing against her skin. She was so _hot._ She wanted to take the suit off, wanted to have him tear it off and fuck her, but-

“Arthur,” she breathed. 

“Let me fuck you, Roshanara.” His voice was low and husky as he spoke against her lips, and his mouth immediately went to her throat to place gentle kisses there. 

Nora shifted, pulling back. Her eyes met his, and she ran her fingers through his hair. “Not yet,” she said gently. “You’ve...given me a lot to think about. In a good way. Please, Arthur. I just...need a little time.”

He sighed, leaning back to rest more into the couch while his arms stretched over the back of it, then looked her up and down. “... Does it help if I say I brought condoms?” Maxson asked with a slight smirk. 

Nora snorted at the irony of the question given what she was even _doing_ here and _why._ It was sweet of him to worry about it, though, and it made her stomach flutter. _That’s not going to help much anymore. And I wouldn’t swear by those._ “There’s always a chance it won’t work,” she pointed out. “But thank you for thinking of it anyway.”

“Fine,” the Elder fake pouted. “I suppose I’ll survive.”

Nora stroked her thumb over his cheekbone, smiling at him, admiring the cute little pout as her thumb traced over the scar on his cheek. He looked so much _younger_ when he wasn’t scowling like he usually was. 

“No man ever died from a lack of sex,” she assured him. “And even if they did, I’m sure that a little bit of heavy petting will be more than enough to stop you from dying of frustration.”

“I’m not sure anyone would ever want you to know if they did,” he countered. 

She laughed. “Well, we have lots of people in history who dedicated themselves to being celibate, so...I think I have proof.”

“Not sure I believe they were _truly_ celibate,” Arthur replied, turning his face into her hand. “History says they were, but unless they have someone like Quinlan documenting their every breath, I won’t believe—“

Nora kissed him to shut him up. 


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re spending an awful lot of time aboard the Prydwen.”

Nora looked up from where she had been glancing down at her report. Ronnie was gazing at her, a brow raised. 

“Is it… is that  _ bad?”  _ Nora couldn’t help asking. 

The older woman cocked her hip. “Well, we haven’t fallen into anarchy, so no. But  _ you  _ don’t seem all that  _ relaxed.  _ You still haven’t told him?” 

“No.” Nora sat back in her chair, and ran a hand down her face. “And I don’t even know  _ how  _ I can address it.”

Ronnie took a seat opposite her, leaning forward. “What’s stopping you?”

“Just… there’s a  _ lot  _ of things that are about to change,” Nora sighed. “You realise they’d probably want me to go with them.”

“So they’d pilfer ya,” Ronnie muttered. “Hmm. I’m seeing the downside already.”

“He doesn’t even know if he  _ wants  _ kids,” she added. “Fuck, Ronnie. He’s 20. Back in the 21st century guys his age were taking it slow on the child-bearing front. I don’t even know what he’d say if I told him. I don’t- I don’t want to have kids with a guy who’s parenting them out of  _ duty  _ and because he’s been told he  _ has  _ to. I want- I want a guy who’ll hear the news and immediately freak out in the best way. Who wants to get involved with it all. When I told Nate I was pregnant with Shaun, he-  _ god,  _ he dropped to one knee and put his hands on my stomach. It- I don’t know if  _ Arthur  _ would do that.”

“And what if you didn’t tell him?” Ronnie asked. “Just let him finish his business and fly back to DC without ever letting him know?”

Something in her  _ broke  _ at the thought and Nora swallowed back the tears. “Not happening,” she said firmly. “He’s- underneath that toughness, he’s  _ fun,  _ Ronnie. I-  _ like  _ him. I’m not going to hurt him like that.”

The older woman nodded. “So, you like him?” 

“Yeah,” Nora agreed. “I do. I like the way he talks to me. I like the conversations we’ve had. I like that he  _ tries.  _ And god knows he’s screwed up a couple times but I have too, and we’ve talked it out. That’s- that’s what I  _ want.”  _

“And the physical stuff doesn’t hurt either?” Ronnie drawled. 

Nora felt her cheeks burning. “We’ve got a lot in common,” she mumbled. “That- that’s all you need to know.”

Ronnie snorted, her lips curving into a wry smile. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She shifted in her chair. “I like the way he barked some manners into that Quigley fellow. Sent that nosy pen-pusher running.”

“Mmm,” Nora murmured, and then remembered the  _ hug  _ she had gotten afterwards. 

“So the pros are that you  _ like  _ him,” Ronnie said, “usually something most people tend to want in a marriage. The cons…? You’d have to leave with him.”

“And I might lose him,” Nora added, after a moment, tapping her finger against her lips. “He’s the leader of a military division. They’ll want his time as much as I will. He might get shot. He might be gone for months at a time. I have no idea. I don’t know what it would be  _ like  _ to be married to a guy like that.”

Ronnie paused. “You know, I hate to  _ praise  _ the squirrelly bastard after just how much he’s enjoyed  _ poking  _ at your history, but I bet Quinlan would know,” she pointed out. 

Nora’s eyes met hers. “You think I should ask him?”

“So long as he’s not going to blab,” Ronnie said. “Don’t do it if you think it’ll make him get  _ chatty  _ with your  _ Elder.  _ But if anyone knows what it’d be like to be married to  _ Elder Maxson…” _

“...it’s the man dedicated enough to write a small book about him,” Nora murmured. “And in that case, he probably has  _ notes.”  _

* * *

For once, the fact that everyone wanted to talk to the Elder worked in her favour; there was a sharp knocking sound on the door of his quarters that startled her away from kissing him to look towards the noise. 

Maxson abruptly stood, glancing down at her with an apologetic look as he went to the door to open it and peek out, keeping his hips shifted behind the bulkhead to hide the fact he was hard from whoever was knocking. “What is it?”

“Elder Maxson, pardon me, sir, but the Lancer-Captain wishes to speak with you,” a Scribe told him. “It’s urgent, sir.”

He grunted. “Alright. Tell him I’ll be there momentarily.” Shutting the door, Arthur turned back to the General. “I have a surprise meeting, it seems. Will you be alright here by yourself, or do you want me to have a Lancer take you home?”

“I’ll wait around for you,” she assured him. “I’ve got no pressing plans for the day and I’m not done yet.”

That was… promising. Licking his bottom lip, he glanced at the door, then back at her, looking her over. “I’ll try not to be too long,” he promised before grabbing his coat, giving her one more kiss, and then stepping out. 

Nora smiled, and began to fix her hair. After the time in the hotel, she had sewed up a flap in her suit just like Arthur’s, meaning that he didn’t have to keep ripping her clothes open whenever he wanted to get at her. So far it had been successful, and as Nora tucked herself away, the memory of the last hour replayed in her head, the way his fingers had been fucking her slowly and teasingly until she begged him to let her cum. He hadn’t; not until she’d gotten on her knees again. 

More and more, she wanted to get her clothes  _ off,  _ but she knew why she couldn’t. And  _ still  _ he didn’t. Nora wished she could get rid of her uncertainties in other ways, but she knew there was only one other person on the Prydwen who she could share those concerns with, and goddamn if he wasn’t an asshole. 

Which was why she dressed and headed straight for Quinlan’s office, knocking on his door. 

The Proctor was quietly working on his terminal, typing away as he hummed off-beat to a song that usually played on the radio. But the knock on his already-open door caught his attention and he perked up, swirling around in his desk chair and pushing the bridge of his glasses up as he settled his gaze on Nora. 

“Ah, General Pendleton. It’s good to see you,” he greeted. “How may I be of service?”

She stepped into his office, then kicked the door shut behind her. “Proctor Quinlan, I need to know exactly what it is that would be expected of me as the wife of an Elder and the mother of his child.”

The abrupt slam of his door was alarming, but her words were even more so. “I… beg your pardon?” he replied. “Has Elder Maxson, um,  _ proposed?” _

“Elder Maxson needs to know I’m carrying his child before I would even think about accepting a proposal,” Nora said. “I don’t want to keep him in the dark. But I’m also fully aware that my life is not going to be sunshine and roses if he does.”

“I see,” he replied with a nod. “Well… the, um, expectations of you as the wife of an Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel are… significant. And might not be something you agree with. But they are, nonetheless, tradition and important.”

Without getting out of his chair, Quinlan rolled over to his desk, pulling open one of the drawers and grabbing a book from inside it, then setting it down and flipping through a handful of pages. “The Elder Council will expect at least two heirs, so you know,” he said as he searched for the right pages. 

“ _ Procreation  _ isn’t a problem,” Nora assured him with a drawl.

He glanced up at her, pushing his glasses up again and clearing his throat. “Good. Very good.” It took another moment before he finally found the right page. “Ah, here we are,” he said, glancing the page over. “Historically, wives of Elders have left the life of combat to care for children. That would still be expected of you.”

Nora nodded. “That’s fine. I can delegate. In fact I can think of someone perfect to replace me if I decide to go.”

“Your sway and influence are… very little, but I imagine that would change with Elder Maxson. He’s much more,” Quinlan paused, “Modern.”

“So long as I have a say in what happens to my children,” Nora said. 

“Ah. That.” He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. “You do to some extent, but your children’s paths are mostly cut out regarding where they go within the Brotherhood. At age 10, they become Squires; at age 16, Initiates; and at age 18, whichever rank they have deemed to join—Knight, Scribe, Lancer, and such.”

Nora nodded. “I see. And what about Elder Maxson himself? What will his duties involve? Is he going to be around much to help raise his children?”

“He goes where he is needed, wherever that may be. I realize this military system likely caused hardship within the nuclear family before the war, but I must remind you that this ship, the Prydwen, was built specifically  _ for _ Elder Maxson.” Quinlan looked up at her. “It goes where he goes—and because it can hold so many soldiers, I don’t see why it cannot hold his family, too.”

_ It goes where he goes.  _ Nora felt her throat clog, her eyes stinging at the thought of  _ not  _ being separated from her children, of them having their father around and not having to wait months in between seeing him. She nodded. “...is there anything else? He- both of you mentioned a Council…”

“Yes, the… Elder Council. They are made up of Elders from other chapters who technically hold the same rank as Elder Maxson, but because they are on the Council, they are considered to be of a slightly higher rank than him. They have the power and intention to choose his wife—likely someone within the Brotherhood from a different chapter—and may also reject his choices for a wife.” Looking off to the side, the Proctor shook his head. “However, I do not think they would reject his request to marry you, should he send one, as you are already carrying his child. But they would need to know first.”

“Wonderful,” Nora muttered. “So he’s not even allowed to marry who he wants in some cases.”  _ You fucking people,  _ she found herself thinking. 

“He is a Maxson. His bloodline is considered sacred. Allowing him to marry just any wastelander—“ Quinlan stopped, staring at her for a moment, “But you’re not just any wastelander. You have prewar genetics.”

“I’m not even a wastelander,” she pointed out. 

“General, I don’t think they’d let him  _ not _ marry you if they knew that,” he said. 

“Well, that’s even creepier,” she muttered. “All right. So I’m the perfect match - a Pre-War woman who’s already carrying his child. Now...he just needs to  _ know.” _

“While I agree he  _ does _ need to know, might I suggest you visit the medbay first?” he suggested. 

Nora remembered clinic visits when she was pregnant with Shaun. “Sure,” she sighed. “All right.” Clearing her throat, she glanced the Proctor over. “Well, we haven’t...oh. How did Cade even find out?”

Quinlan cleared his throat. “Knight-Captain Cade is very…  _ persistent.” _

Her brow rose. “You blurted it out, didn’t you.”

“He figured it out on his own and then made me confirm it, that is all.”

“All right,” she said slowly. “In that case...well, thank you, I guess. You can ask me some more questions later about myself if you want. As a treat.  _ After  _ I’ve seen Cade. And...well, I guess that depends on if I tell Maxson  _ today  _ or not.”

Nodding, the Proctor closed the book and put it back in the drawer. “I wish you luck on your endeavors, General.”

Nora was already trying to picture Arthur’s reaction. “Yeah, I’m gonna need it.”


	9. Chapter 9

If this were any hospital before the war, Nora would be holding an ultrasound of her child. But all Cade had been able to do was give her a clean bill of health for both herself and the baby. Obviously her stomach would be evidence enough that she was carrying Arthur’s child, but...she remembered the look on Nate’s face when he’d seen that black and white picture of his son, and she wanted something like that for Arthur. Maybe Vault 81 could do it?

Nora was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and she stood up from where she had been sat on his bed. 

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hey,” Arthur greeted as he stepped into the room, kicking the door shut behind him and pulling his coat off. “I apologize it took so long. Kells tends to go over every minute detail.”

“Actually, it worked out fine,” she assured him. “I ended up talking to Quinlan.”

Frustration washed over his face. “Damnit,” he sighed. “I’ll speak to him again. I didn’t think he’d start trying to get more from you already.”

“No, no,” she approached him, taking his hand,  _ “I  _ went to talk to  _ him.  _ He wasn’t harassing me, I promise. He was very helpful. Told me a couple things I needed to know.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Maxson looked at her in confusion. “About what?”

Nora pulled off her coat, removing her hat and gloves. “You remember I said I needed to figure out a couple of things?”

“Yes,” he slowly confirmed. 

She began unbuckling her armour. “Well, god, how do I even start? I- I wasn’t sure what my life would be like with you in it. How it would go. You have duties, and- I didn’t know if I could  _ really  _ put up with the idea of hardly seeing you all the time. I didn’t want to have to do that again. So I asked Quinlan about what would be expected of me and...well.” The straps of the armour loosened, and she took a deep breath. 

Arthur wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. She’d compared her armor to a _ chastity belt _ before, but now it was… coming off? Was she wanting to have sex? But at the same time, she spoke about how she hadn’t been entirely sure if she could be with him, so she asked Quinlan questions, and now he was even _ more _ confused about what was happening. 

“Roshanara,” he murmured, “I don’t… know what you’re trying to tell me?”

Nora pulled the armour over her head and set it to the side on the table, her arms by her side. “...you remember four months ago?”

He slowly looked her over, not actually having seen her full body—even over her clothes—since… well, the _ first _ time. “Yes,” he replied just as he zeroed in on her stomach. 

“Well,” she reached for his hand, placing it on her stomach, “your protection...didn’t work.”

It wasn’t registering.

No, scratch that—it was, he just wished it wasn’t, because everything was going through his head much too quickly that it was starting to  _ hurt.  _ Every piece of the puzzle was putting itself together, forming the bigger picture that he was chastising himself for not having caught on to earlier. The armor, the refusal of alcohol, the lack of sex…  _ everything.  _

But maybe she was wrong. Maybe she  _ wasn’t  _ pregnant. Or maybe it  _ wasn’t  _ his. Then again, four months ago… 

“You’re… sure?” he quietly asked. 

Nora nodded. “Didn’t even know it myself until Curie told me a few weeks ago. I just thought I had some kind of flu. But...it was morning sickness.”

It was a bad idea, but— “And it’s… mine?”

Another nod. “You’re the last person I slept with.”

The fact he didn’t get struck was a plus. He’d read about that happening in books. 

But his eyes dropped to her stomach again where his hand nearly engulfed the entirety of the bump that pushed against her suit, and where he knew that wouldn’t be the case much longer. Part of him wanted to run—to flee, to forfeit, to call it quits because he wanted  _ out of  _ this damn situation—but the other part of him felt almost… peaceful. Relieved, even. 

That part won over. 

“Okay,” he whispered. 

“Okay?” she asked. “I- I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I didn’t even know it was  _ you,  _ and then we met up and it  _ was  _ you and I- I didn’t know you so how could I know you’d be  _ you  _ and I’d  _ like  _ you and it- it’s been  _ really  _ irritating trying to speed through working out what kind of a partner you’d be-”

“It’s alright,” he quietly interrupted. “I mean, I wish you’d told me as soon as you figured out who I was, but… it’s alright. I’m not mad. Just… digesting, I suppose.” 

Swallowing, Nora nodded, and stepped a little closer, her eyes briefly meeting his as she leaned a little closer to him. “You didn’t miss much. They aren’t here yet.” Her hands touched his arms. “I- can I hug you?”

He nodded, but didn’t raise his arms. Nora slid her arms around his waist, her cheek pressing against his chest as she rested her head against him. 

Only when she was pressed into him did he wrap his arms around her, holding her close. But then her wording hit him. “Wait,  _ ‘they’?” _

“I haven’t had a scan,” Nora muttered. “They do them in Vault 81, I think, but I asked and Cade doesn’t have one here. So I don’t know if they’re a girl or a boy.”

“Oh. I thought you meant there was more than one,” he murmured. 

“Did you...want to come with me to Vault 81?” she asked. “And...see the scan?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he answered, kissing the side of her head. 

Her eyes closed briefly. “Well, I’m free to go now if you are.” 

“I can clear my schedule,” he agreed. 

Nora smiled against his chest. “Then let’s go.”

* * *

Apparently,  _ ‘they’  _ had been an accurate way to describe her pregnancy. 

Nora looked at the paper in her hand as though the image was going to change despite the fact that she’d  _ seen  _ it on the screen. There  _ they  _ were, looking healthy according to Rachel. 

“Twins,” she muttered. “We’re having twins. Twins don’t even run in my family.” She glanced up at Arthur. “What  _ have  _ you done to me?”

He was just staring down at the picture, bewildered, unsure he could even believe it. “I don’t, uh… I don’t know,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

She took his hand. “That was a joke,” she assured him, as she squeezed gently. She held up the paper for him to take. “Those are yours.”

Taking the picture, he nodded his head. “Mine,” he quietly reiterated. “My sons. Okay. Alright.”

_ Fuck,  _ he felt lightheaded. 

“Is this your first time as a parent?” Rachel asked him, coming over with glasses of water.

There was a nervous laugh. “Uhhh, yes. Yes, it is. It’s definitely my, um… my first time being a-a father.” The word felt weird coming from his mouth when speaking of himself. He’d been fine earlier— _ calm,  _ even—so what the hell was happening now? “I think I need to, um… to sit down?”

Rachel pulled up a chair for him, and placed the glasses of water down next to them. Nora immediately took hers and had a drink. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Rachel said. “Just let me know if there’s anything you need.”

“Thanks Rachel,” Nora said. 

The woman smiled at her, and went back to her room at the back of the clinic. 

As soon as the chair was available, Arthur plopped down into it, his elbows going to his knees as he leaned over and placed his head in his hands. It was a bit hard to breathe with his chest suddenly feeling a little tight. “Sons,” he murmured. 

“Take a drink,” she said softly. “...Uh, Quinlan did say the Elder Council would be expecting two, so...I guess we got it done all in one go?”

“Oh, fuck,  _ the Council,” _ he groaned. He’d completely forgotten about the Council. Then again, they were always in the back of his mind, but he just hadn’t  _ thought  _ about them recently. 

“...sorry, bad joke,” she mumbled, holding the water out to him. 

He ignored it, shaking his head and tightly closing his eyes. Earlier, he’d accepted everything, but now it was all so  _ real _ that he couldn’t just… pretend. There were pictures and it was on the screen and they were  _ there.  _ They were  _ alive.  _ Fuck, was he even  _ ready?  _ Procreation had been ingrained into his head since he was a child, and he knew it was his duty, but he still had time, right? 

How did he know he’d even be a  _ good _ father? 

“I think—I think I’m panicking,” he said, his breathing having picked up. 

_ Shit.  _ “Rachel!” Nora called. 

The woman popped her head out of the room. “What’s up, General?”

She took Arthur’s hand. “Elder Maxson is panicking.”

Rachel hurried over and drew up a chair, sitting opposite them. “All right, Elder,” she began, “Take deep breaths. Inhale and count slowly to ten.”

“I can’t,” he started, shaking his head, “I can’t do it.”

Rachel nodded. “What do you need?”

“No.” His eyes flicked up to Nora. “I can’t be a good father.”

Rachel paused, and then she moved back. 

Nora turned to him. “Why do you think that?”

“The—the—the  _ disconnect,” _ he explained. “I don’t…  _ feel _ like you do. And I don’t know  _ how _ to be one.”

Nora shifted her chair around so that she was facing him. “I always wanted kids,” she told him. “But I was always terrified I’d turn out like my mom. Arthur,” she squeezed his hand, “Nila isn’t even old enough to walk. I don’t know what I’m going to be like when she grows up. I’m terrified of turning out like my mom and that’s something I have to deal with every time she gets a little older. I’m barely more experienced with this than you are. But,” her eyes met his, “I want to try anyway. I want to be  _ better _ and I want to  _ do  _ better than my parents did. I don’t know the first thing about parenting any kid older than eight months. That’s about all I have that you don’t.”

“But what if I fuck it up? What if I fuck  _ them _ up?” Maxson whispered. 

“What are you thinking you’ll do wrong?” Nora asked. 

He was silent for a long moment, his eyes having fallen to where she was holding his hand. There were a lot of ways he could fuck his children’s lives up—being emotionally distant, being neglectful, and so much more—but one thing that stuck with him was all he could say:

“What if I die?”

“This is the wasteland,” she said softly, even as she tried to swallow down the tears that were threatening to spill at the thought. “That’s the risk we all take. Any of the people I know that are going to have kids could get shot tomorrow.  _ I  _ could get shot tomorrow.”

“I don’t… want them to grow up without us both,” he said. “But especially you.”

Nora brushed her fingers gently along his hairline. “I’m scared too,” she admitted. “I’m terrified that something is going to happen. But they’re already here, Arthur. All we can do is work out what to do now.”

With a slow sigh, he nodded, his breathing finally having gotten under control. “Okay. You’re right.”

Both hands in his, Nora raised one to her mouth and kissed the back of it, rubbing her cheek against it. “I think maybe we need to write down everything we hated growing up and base what decisions we make about our boys off of that. Obviously...Brotherhood regulations will overrule some of it. But...Quinlan said something about the Prydwen going where you go. That...there’s no reason why we can’t go with you.”

It made sense being able to take his family with him now that the Prydwen was available. If it’d been like before where soldiers traveled on foot, then taking her and their sons would have been impossible. “I think it might depend on how dangerous the mission is, but… I don’t see why not,” he slowly agreed. 

“Well, then,” she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, “I guess the only problem is working out how to break this to the Minutemen.”

“We’ll still be here for a while, so you have some time to figure it out,” he replied. “And to train someone to take your place.”

“True,” she agreed. She shifted in her chair. “But before we do that...your officers need to  _ all  _ know what’s happened.”

“I suppose,” he conceded, then sighed. “Very well. I’ll set up a meeting as soon as we get back and tell them all at once.”

“Cade guessed,” Nora added. “He guessed when I came aboard the Prydwen and refused a couple things, but he didn’t know they were yours until he spoke to Quinlan, and….Quinlan sort of blurted it out.”

Arthur grunted. “They’re all too clever for their own good, and yet none of them lock their terminals. I don’t understand it.”

Nora snorted. “Well, Ingram and Danse didn’t seem to realise. And, oh, poor Gavil. I told him I wasn’t interested in a relationship and now I’m having to amend that  _ with him.  _ Though...I don’t think he’ll hold that against me.”

The Elder’s face went straight. “I… encouraged him to ask you,” he whispered. “Shit.”

Nora’s mouth dropped open at the revelation that he had faked any kind of matchmaking between her and Gavil. “Well,” she fumbled, “in your defence...you didn’t know either."

* * *

Nora had put her armour back on, but loose enough that it was breathable. Standing on the command deck, the bright sunshine of the observation room’s windows coming in behind her, she felt more nervous now than she had the first time she’d come up here. 

“They’re going to grill me like a deathclaw steak,” she muttered. 

“Lucky for you, I like deathclaw steak,” Arthur told her, watching his officers slowly fill the room. 

Nora smiled at him, catching the eye of Quinlan and Cade as they entered the room. Both of them shot her looks that were at once expectant and slightly wide-eyed. Ingram was going to be pounding these two for details for days to come, she imagined. 

Once everyone was present, Arthur cleared his throat. “Thank you for coming. I imagine you’re all wondering why you’re here, and there’s a very simple explanation for that.”

Ingram was grinning at him almost expectantly, and a flush ran up from beneath his beard; he had to focus on anything _ but _ her. 

“Some of you knew, but most of you didn’t, and I feel it is time I was honest with the rest of you. About four months ago was when General Pendleton and I met for the first time. We didn’t know one another nor exchange names, but we slept together.” He glanced over at Nora. 

“And...well, to cut a long story short, we used protection, and...it didn’t work,” she added. “I didn’t even know I was pregnant until three weeks ago, but...I knew I’d have to take a step back from the front lines, so I reached out to the Brotherhood to see if we could make an alliance that would benefit us. And...well. It...turned out that the man running the Prydwen was the same man who’d slept with me.”

Everyone was sort of staring for now, most just dumbfounded while the rest held various other expressions. Arthur couldn’t really figure out the mood of the room yet, but he knew it wasn’t great. “We’re uh… having twin boys?” he added, unsure if that would even help lighten things up. 

“And how long have you known about the children, sir?” Gavil piped up. 

“About half a day,” Nora broke in. 

“I didn’t know then, Gavil,” Arthur explained, his face apologetic. 

The Knight-Sergeant glanced over at Nora. 

“No, really, he didn’t,” Nora assured him. “I didn’t tell him until this morning. I promise he had no idea at all.”

Quinlan’s brow rose and he looked over at Gavil, then back to Nora. 

Clearing his throat, Maxson folded his hands behind his back. “Find me later and we can speak more about it, Knight-Sergeant.”

“Yes, sir,” Gavil said. 

Nora glanced around the room. Everyone seemed shell-shocked - even Ingram, though...she was still smirking a little. 

“I’m sorry to spring this on everyone but my own officers already knew,” Nora apologised. “Brigadier Shaw worked it out quite quickly.”

“Of course,” Quinlan muttered. 

“I’m sure some of you may have questions, so… let’s get them over with,” Arthur suggested. 

“Have you sent a formal request to the Elder Council to confirm a marriage proposal?” Quinlan asked. 

Maxson’s face paled. _Marriage._ _That_ was real now, too. “Ah… no, I have not. I will, um… I will do that.”

“I assumed you had not and have already drafted the necessary proposal,” Quinlan said. 

“Proctor Quinlan knew too,” Gavil muttered. 

“Will she be coming back with us to the Capital Wasteland?” Danse asked. 

Blinking, Arthur looked over to Nora. He assumed she would, but she’d never explicitly  _ said _ so. But if she was having his children, she really  _ had _ to… 

“I will,” Nora replied. “I’ll need time to train my replacement, and obviously the Prydwen isn’t going anywhere until the Institute is dealt with.”  _ And I’m not going anywhere before I’ve gotten Shaun back.  _

Kells cleared his throat. “Will the Brotherhood be absorbing the Minutemen?”

“No,” the Elder replied, shaking his head. “I have no intention of dissolving the Minutemen as a force. They’ve done excellent work here on their own, and General Pendleton will be training a successor to take her place. Our alliance with them will continue even after the Prydwen departs from the Commonwealth, as well, since I will leave a team behind to keep our presence established.”

“Are they gonna pay us a dowry, or…?”

Maxson’s eyes flicked over to Teagan, one brow arched. “A… dowry,” he echoed. 

“Yeah, ya know. Because you’re marrying her,” the quartermaster explained. “But instead of caps, they give us food and weapons and stuff.”

Arthur couldn’t really believe what he was hearing—well, considering it came from Teagan, he could—but the fact someone was suggesting a dowry at all had him just staring at the older man in disbelief, unable to even reply. He wanted to ask if his officer was joking, because _ certainly _ this was something he wasn’t getting, but he had a feeling it wasn’t actually a joke. 

"Don't take this the wrong way," Nora broke in, "but that's not happening. If there's something you need, we can see about trying to get it for you. Trying to get them to pay something like that is...just going to end badly for everyone."

Everyone was silent again for a few moments, at least until Ingram spoke up. “Can I just say that  _ I called it?” _

“There is no possible way you could have known,” Quinlan muttered.

“Oh, come on,” Ingram countered. “I don’t mean the pregnancy, I mean  _ this.”  _ She motioned to the two leaders. “All three of us knew they’d get together from the start. Well, maybe not Danse, but you and I did.”

The Paladin pursed his lips. 

“As I’ve recently been reminded, it’s best not to force the issue,” Quinlan said, shifting on his feet. “Anyway, I believe I was promised some more answers for the archive....”

Nora rolled her eyes. “Another day, Proctor.”

“Does anyone  _ else _ have any other questions?” the Elder asked.

There were a few looks around the room, and then some heads shook. 

“I’ve already confirmed the General has a clean bill of health,” Cade said. “Where did you go to find out about the twins?”

“Vault 81,” Nora replied. “They’ve got the equipment for it.”

“That sort of technology might be of use to us in the Capital Wasteland,” Arthur added. “Proctor Quinlan, if I send you with a team of Scribes, could you obtain blueprints that could help us replicate this equipment and possibly some other medical devices they have?”

“Of course, sir,” Quinlan nodded. “I’ll have a team waiting ready on your orders.”

“General,” Maxson turned his eyes to Nora, “Contact Vault 81 in the morning to see if Quinlan’s team is welcome. They may be there for a couple days, depending on how much they find of use. They’ll bring their own rations and everything, so they won’t be intruding too much. If your friend is alright with it, I’ll give the go ahead.” 

Nora nodded. “I’ll contact the Overseer, then. She’ll be the one….overseeing this.” She resisted the urge to sigh. “So...unless anyone else has any questions, I’d like to sit down.”

She was met with silence, and Arthur just nodded his head. “Very well. You are all dismissed.”

It only took a few moments for his officers to file out of the observation deck, but as soon as they were alone, he turned to face her, sighing and nearly deflating. 

Nora stepped closer, her arms wrapping around his waist as she let out a slow breath. “Bet you could use a nap, hmm?”

“A very long nap,” he agreed while pulling her close. “Would you like to join me?”

“Yes, please,” she said. “I wasn’t kidding about needing to sit down.”

“Let’s go, then. I imagine you could do with that armor off, anyway.” Releasing her, Arthur nudged her hip so she’d start walking toward the ladder. 

Nora followed without protest, climbing up to the next level. She glanced around at the Brotherhood soldiers, most of whom were gazing at her knowingly. Well, that was quick. 

“Did Quinlan tell everyone  _ already?”  _ she muttered. 

“That was probably Teagan,” Maxson answered with a grunt. But just as they got to his door, he let her in first before turning around to look at the soldiers. “Get back to work!” he barked. 

Everyone scrambled, and once he was satisfied they were gone, he followed Nora inside. 

She was already slipping her coat off, placing it down over a nearby chair along with her hat and gloves, and as Arthur stepped in, she began unstrapping the armoured plate, sighing in relief as it loosened around her.

The door was kicked shut behind him and the lock clicked. She’d already stripped her coat and was now working on the armor, and as he came up behind her, he took over unbuckling the straps, gently pulling the piece up and over her head once it was ready and setting it on the table. 

“Thanks,” Nora said, then walked over to the bed and flopped onto it on her back with a sigh, her eyes closing as she sunk into the mattress. The adrenaline of the day - the confession, the journey, Arthur’s concerns - slowly began to wear off. 

Turning to face the table, he slowly pulled one of his gloves off. “Feel better?”

She glanced over at him. “...why do I have a feeling you aren’t actually napping?”

Arthur smirked but didn’t respond. 


	10. Chapter 10

“The last time we fucked,” Arthur began, pulling his other glove off and then tossing both onto the table, “You didn’t let me rip your dress.” His coat was next to be removed, getting shrugged off his shoulders and pulled around in front of him; he glanced over at her. “And since we’ve started fucking around, you’ve only let me tear a hole into your suit.” Folding the fabric in half, the Elder’s battle coat was set on the table before he finally turned to face her, meeting her gaze. “But I’m shredding it tonight, no excuses nor complaints. Understood?”

Heat pooled between Nora’s thighs as her eyes widened. “So- so long as you have something I can wear.”

Looking over to his dresser, he hummed in thought. “I’m sure I can find something that’ll fit you,” Maxson murmured before approaching the bed and climbing onto it, forcing her to move back with him as he did. He slotted one of his knees between her thighs, pushing them open wide enough to fit his hips. “But I’m not too worried about that right now.”

"I see," she breathed, hooking her fingers into the collar of his suit. "So, what  _ are  _ you concentrating on?"

“Well, first, I need to concentrate on getting this damned suit off you,” he replied, his palm running up her stomach and to her breast, cupping it. “After that? I think I’ll edge you just for making me wait so long.”

"Wait, how- how  _ many  _ times?" Nora asked.

“Mm… I haven’t decided yet,” Arthur admitted, his thumb sweeping over her nipple. “Maybe as many times as you can take. Maybe until I get bored. Maybe until you’re begging me to fuck you because it’s starting to _ hurt.” _

Nora's body  _ pulsed  _ with arousal. "Are you going to be able to hold out that long? What if I test your patience?"

One eyebrow arched and he leaned down, their faces close. “I have a lot of patience. Though, I’m curious why you would _ want _ to test my patience if you knew the outcome would only be worse for you.”

"You're going to need all the patience you can get," Nora said. "Because you're a  _ daddy  _ now."

Something washed over his face almost instantly;  _ fuck,  _ he was _ pulsing _ in his suit. The hand in her breast grasped her jaw just as their lips crashed together in a rough kiss, and Arthur started grinding his hips against her, letting her feel just how hard he was. 

_ Oh.  _ Moaning, Nora’s eyes fluttered shut, and she rolled up against him, her thigh rubbing against his. Shit, ok, she hadn’t meant it  _ like that,  _ but apparently it had flipped the switch over from  _ teasing  _ to  _ needing.  _ Her skin felt hot beneath the suit. She wanted it  _ off,  _ and god, she couldn’t wait for him to do as he’d promised. Her hands slid around the back of his neck as she ground against his erection.

The Elder pulled away after a few moments, panting, and sat back up on his knees again only to grab onto the hem of her suit, his fingers wrapping around the collar, and then _ yanking.  _ The fabric loudly tore alongside the zipper, forcing the metal piece down at the same time a new opening was ripped all the way down to her navel.

"Is," Nora licked her lips, "is  _ that  _ what does it for you? Being- being called  _ daddy?" _

His eyes flicked up to her face for a moment before returning to what his hands were doing to her suit, now tugging it off her shoulders. “Not usually,” he replied with a slight smirk. “But sometimes. Depends on who’s saying it.”

Nora let him undress her, one hand reaching for her boots.

“No, no,” he gently chided. “Those stay on.”

"I see," she whispered, as the fabric of her suit reached her waist. "Whatever you say,  _ daddy." _

“Now you’re just mocking me,” he growled, roughly yanking the fabric down and over her hips and ass. “Do I need to teach you not to mock me, General?”

"It's a test of patience," she breathed, as the suit caught on her boots.

He tore it around the tops of her boots, soon leaving the remnants of her suit in shreds tossed onto the floor. “I disagree. I think you need to learn a lesson.”

Nora's body was hot, the fabric of her underwear burning against her skin. "I wasn't a very good pupil,  _ sir,"  _ she murmured.

“Then let’s hope that changed as you got older, because I’m a very strict teacher.” Sitting up and getting out from between her legs, Arthur pushed at her hip to roll her onto her stomach, then straddled just beneath her ass. “So, tell me: why isn’t it a good idea to mock me?” 

"I'm not being  _ mean,"  _ Nora assured him.

There was a pause, Arthur soon leaning over her, his palms on either side of her head. “Roshanara,” he whispered. 

"Hmm?” Nora asked, rocking her ass up against him.

“You will still use your safe word when necessary?” 

"Of course," she assured him. "And you will too, I hope."

“Yes. I just… wanted to make sure,” he murmured. Sitting up again, his palm slid up her spine before everything was resumed like he hadn’t even paused. “Why isn’t it a good idea to mock me, General? It’s a simple question.”

"Because you don't have any patience," Nora replied.

His lip curled. “Wrong. That’s one. Try again. Why isn’t it a good idea to mock me?”

"Fragile ego," she said.

“Two. Try again,” he growled. 

"You enjoy disciplining me," Nora murmured.

“That would be the _ opposite, _ General. I’d  _ want _ you to mock me in that case, but I don’t. Use your head. And that’s three, so try again.” His palm slid down to her ass. 

"Because it's disrespectful?" Nora finally sighed.

“Very good,” he praised. “About time. And it only took you four tries.”

Nora wriggled a little against his hand, one of her own going to her back, tugging against the clasp of her bra.

“What do you want? Hm?” Arthur asked, his hips lightly rocking against her ass, grinding his cock into her. 

"I thought...you were going to- strip me," Nora pointed out. "But I'm still wearing clothes."

“I said I was going to shred your suit, and I did,” he explained. “Do you want me to take the rest off?”

"Yes please," she said, not sure which she wanted to say and somehow saying both at the same time.

Slowly, Maxson’s fingertips grazed up her spine and to the back of her bra. “And how badly do you want this off? What would you do for me in return?”

"Whatever you want," Nora said softly.

“Mm… how about you suck my cock?” he suggested. 

Licking her lips, Nora nodded. "Yes, please. I- want to."

Her bra was unclasped and pulled to either side of her body, her underwear pulled down over the curve of her ass before she was flipped over onto her back again. “You want to, huh?”

"Yeah," she breathed, glancing up at him. "How do you want me?"

“On your knees,” he told her just as he started pulling her underwear off her legs, tossing them away, then climbing off the bed, himself. 

Nora slid down onto the floor, kneeling in front of him. Her hands went to the crotch flap and undid it, tugging his cock free from his boxers. Her lips kissed the tip, then began to map it, gentle presses moving up and down the length of him.

A quiet noise escaped him as he kept his eyes on her, one hand brushing her hair from her face before threading his fingers into the dark locks, though he didn’t guide her head. “You look so good on your knees for me,” Arthur purred, a slight smirk curving at the left corner of his mouth. “I’ll have to put you here more often.”

She sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth with a soft moan, slowly working him in deeper. Her hands braced against his thighs, and she pulled her mouth off him to drag her tongue up and down him, her eyes meeting his as she did so.

“That’s it,” he praised, running his fingers through her hair. His breathing grew a bit heavier as the pleasure continued, hips just barely flexing toward her every now and then. “Use your hands, too.”

Nora obeyed, wrapping her right hand around his cock and stroking rapidly as her mouth covered the tip again. Slowly pushing more of him past her lips, she took him to the base, her eyes on him. 

A sharp, hissing inhale was sucked between his teeth, followed by another quiet moan. “Fuck, there you go, General. That’s good.” Heat was gradually building in the base of his spine, and as Arthur slid his free hand into her hair to join the other one, he gently started guiding her head back and forth. “Will you let me fuck your face?”

Nodding, Nora relaxed her throat, both hands going back to his thighs, letting him decide what pace to set.

Shifting his stance, the Elder started picking up his pace, his cock slipping in and out of her mouth, soon sliding into the back of her throat before he held her against his groin, making her deepthroat him.  _ “Mmmfuck.” _

Nora couldn't help herself; she grabbed a handful of his ass as he fucked her mouth. She was wet, a haze of  _ need  _ filling her mind, and that became a desire to  _ please  _ the longer he used her mouth. 

One hand slipped beneath her jaw, fingers resting on the underside of her chin to feel how the muscles there moved each time he thrusted into her mouth, and he pulled her against him once more, making her briefly deepthroat him again before pulling her off completely and guiding her face toward his balls. “After I— _ fuck _ —after I edge you, I have every intention to fuck you until your— _ mmmmnn _ —until your legs go numb.”

Nora suddenly found her face in his crotch, and her tongue swept out to lick at him, sucking as she grabbed his ass with both hands. She would've responded but...she was distracted.

He stroked himself while she licked and sucked at his balls, another quiet moan rumbling from his chest as heat was slowly building at the base of his spine. It wasn’t going to take long before he was reaching the edge, and with her grabbing at his ass—even though he’d clearly _ warned _ her about doing that before—he was getting there even faster. 

Pulling her back onto his cock, Maxson immediately started fucking her face again, seeking his own end as he was right there. 

Nora kept her thighs parted, trying not to press them together as Arthur's cock thrust in and out of her mouth. Moaning around him, she looked up, meeting his eyes. It only took a few more thrusts before the heat uncoiled, and Arthur pulled his hips back, wrapping his hand around his cock to quickly stroke himself while he quietly moaned and came on her face. 

Nora gasped in surprise, her hands lifting but not touching her face as Arthur's cum hit her. "You're- oh my god," she whispered, as it dripped off and landed on her breasts.

Squeezing out the last few drops, he rubbed the tip of his cock on her bottom lip. “Mm? I’m what?”

"Wasn't expecting that," she mumbled.

A quiet laugh escaped him. “Good. I want to keep you on your toes for now.” Stepping back, the Elder gently grabbed her upper arm, pulling her to her feet. “Table. Bend over it.”

Heat flared up between her thighs and Nora licked her lips, swiping some of his cum and swallowing it as she stood in front of the table and leaned over it on her elbows. "Aren't you going to...get naked?"

“Eventually,” he answered. “For now? No. Think of it as a way to let you know I’m in charge.” 

Pushing her ass up, Nora nodded. "Understood."

Stalking up behind her, one hand gently touched one of her ass cheeks, slowly sliding up her back as he moved to stand at her side, not having even bothered to tuck himself away. “Do you remember how many times I asked to fuck you, General?” he questioned, his eyes on his hand as his fingers trailed up and down her spine. 

"Were you keeping count?" Nora asked incredulously.

His lips twitched. “Not intentionally,” he revealed. Arthur’s fingers just barely grazed over the skin along her side as he released a slow breath. “I take it you weren’t?”

"I just remember being irritated at the both of us," Nora admitted, "me for my self imposed celibacy and you for constantly tempting me."

“Mhm. Well,” his fingertips dragged up to the back of her shoulder, absently drawing pictures on her dark skin, “I either directly asked, hinted, or suggested we fuck seven different times, which means that’s seven times you denied me.” Flicking his gaze to the side of her face, his free hand settled on the table as he leaned over a little, allowing her to see him better if she turned her head. “Do you know what that means, General?”

"...you're going to make me beg you seven times, aren't you?"  _ Shit,  _ seven edges? She really  _ would  _ beg him.

“I am.” His palm slid back down her spine to her ass, firmly grasping one of the cheeks. “I’m going to edge you, then you will apologize for making me wait and beg me to fuck you.”

Moaning softly as his hand touched her ass, Nora laid flat against the table. "Arthur, please," she whispered.

His hand clapped against her rear, hitting both cheeks at once. “Why are you already begging? I did not tell you to beg yet, General.”

There was a sharp gasp that escaped her as the sharp pain hit her, followed by a spike of heat. "Didn't realise unsanctioned begging was a problem," she muttered, licking her lips as more of the mess dripped down.

“It is when there is an ongoing process,” he explained, his fingers slipping between her thighs to rub along her folds. “Now, have I made myself clear how we will proceed?”

Moaning, Nora nodded. "Y-yes sir."

“Very good.” With that, Arthur barely brushed against her clit before slipping his middle finger in to the last knuckle. “Arms behind your back,” he ordered. 

Nora settled against the table, her chest flat against it, and then tucked both wrists over the small of her back. A soft moan filled the air as his finger worked into her.

“This is a pretty sight,” Maxson commented while his eyes raked over her, taking in the way she was bent over with her ass stuck out. “Reminds me of how I had you bent over the dresser the first time, don’t you think?” A second finger—his ring one—was working its way into her now, her slick dripping down the digits. 

"Mhmm," Nora groaned, her eyes fluttering shut. "Very- very familiar."

As soon as both were knuckle-deep, he crooked them, wiggling to search for that hidden bundle of nerves. “How many times did you cum like that, anyway?”

Keening softly, Nora's ass pressed back against his fingers. "W-with you?"

“Yes, with me, General,” he clarified. 

Nora tried to think back, but it was a little difficult when his fingers were rubbing against her sweet spot. "A- a couple?"

“You don’t seem very certain about it,” Maxson pointed out before firmly pressing the pads of his fingers against that sensitive spot. “Think harder. I want a definitive answer.”

Shit, he was such a bastard. That whole night had just been- well, amazing, but how many times  _ had  _ she cum? "Two," she panted out. It was two. She was sure. 

“Very good.” His free hand pressed between her shoulder blades to hold her down while the one between her thighs started rapidly pumping back and forth, roughly fucking her on his fingers. “Tell me when you’re close.”

Nodding frantically, Nora gripped her wrist tighter, her hips working against his fingers. "Arthur, oh god!"

“Listen to you,” he purred, the pads of his fingers focusing on her sweet spot. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you moan my name.”

A tremor rushed through her. The pleasure hit her hard as she started winding up to her peak, and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he worked her over. She could  _ hear  _ his fingers and it made that  _ tension  _ cinch a little tighter. 

With the way she was tightening around his fingers, he could tell she was close, and part of him wondered if she wasn’t going to warn him about it. Still, he kept going, sliding his hand up from between her shoulder blades to the back of her neck and lightly gripping. “It would be unwise to keep how close you are to yourself,” he warned her with a growl. 

That was it. That  _ growl. _ With a whine, Nora arched up. "ArthurI'mgoingto-!"

Immediately, he pulled his fingers out, only to abruptly clap his hand down on her ass again in another sharp  _ slap.  _ “Very good,” he praised. “That’s what I like to see and hear: obedience.”

Yelping in shock, Nora's eyes flew open and her head turned to look at him, staring wide-eyed at the Elder as the pleasure and pain worked through her system. Panting, her brows furrowing, Nora was left wordless.

A smirk lifted the left corner of his mouth when they made eye contact and he gently rubbed over the spot he’d smacked, soothing the skin. “Now, let’s hear that apology and begging, hm?”

Oh, right. "I'm, um, sorry for making you wait," Nora said. "I- please will you- fuck- me?"

There were a few seconds of silence as he let the words soak in. “I’ll let it slide this time, but I know you can do much better than that, so I expect better.” His fingers slipped back between her legs, the middle and ring ones dipping into her fluidly and to the last knuckle. 

"Sorry," Nora whispered, biting her lip. 

Just like before, Maxson started pumping his arm back and forth, roughly fucking her on his fingers once they were crooked so the pads rubbed against her sweet spot. “Don’t disappoint me again.”

Crying out at the sudden wave of pleasure that hit her and the accompanying tension that began to coil once more, Nora nodded. "Fuck, Arthur,  _ Arthur,  _ I- I'm- close!"

Ripping his fingers away, his palm clapped down on her ass again, this time on the other cheek. “Good.”

Groaning at the pain, Nora dug her nails into her arm. "Arthur, I- I'm sorry," she panted. "For making you wait.  _ Please.  _ Fuck me."

“Mm… not sure I believe you,” the Elder murmured, smoothing over the swatted area. “Keep working on it.”

Rather than pushing his fingers back into her this time, they instead slid down to her clit and started rubbing fast, rough circles on the swollen bud. 

Whimpering, Nora forced her legs to stay open despite the blur of pleasure working up between her thighs. It took a little longer this time, but not  _ long-  _ and then she was hovering there. "Arthur! There!"

Maxson pulled away, swatting her ass again—the first cheek—before smoothing it over. “You’re doing so well, being so _ obedient.  _ Maybe I’ll reward you when this is all done, hm?”

It was starting to hurt, both from the pain and from the edges. "God, Arthur,  _ please, I'm sorry,  _ please, fuck me, please!"

Two fingers slid right back into her, slowly rubbing against her sweet spot. “Give me one good reason why I should fuck you now rather than finish out the rest of your edges.”

This was definitely a game to mess with her and Nora let out a ragged breath. "It'll- you'll feel  _ good.  _ For you."

“I feel pretty good right now, General, if I’m being honest,” he told her. “So, unfortunately, it seems like your reasoning isn’t enough. But I’ll tell you what: I’ll make you a deal. For another chance to convince me,” his fingers crooked a bit more, firmly pressing against that patch of nerves, “You have to bet me an edge. If you convince me, all your edges are done, of course. But if you don’t,” his arm pumped into her once, “You get another one. Deal?”

Definitely a game. "This is a trick," she breathed. "You're tricking me."

“Am I?” Arthur replied almost innocently, moving his arm a bit faster. “Not sure I know what you’re talking about, General. I’d never do such a thing.”

Nora felt the edge rising. "E-ither way," she was close, "I get an edge. Arthur, I'm, I'm  _ there-!" _

Again, he pulled away, his palm connecting with her ass, switching sides like before. “Go on,” he urged. 

"Oh, fuck,  _ please,"  _ she keened. Her thighs were soaking wet and she turned her head to meet his eyes. "Arthur, fuck, I, I'm sorry, please f-fuck me, please!"

“Very good, General,” he praised. “You’re doing so well. I’m proud of you.” 

The way she looked all desperate and needy, almost trembling while bent over the table, had him throbbing, already fully hard again. He shifted forward a little, his cock pressing against her hip, precum smearing on her skin. “Think you can handle three more?”

“I-I- please, give me another chance,” she gasped out, her eyes darting to his cock. “To-  _ persuade  _ you.”

His fingers slid along her folds, teasing. “I’m listening. But remember—if you can’t persuade me, you get another edge. And you still have three more.”

"Fuck," she breathed. "Arthur, _please,_ I _need_ you. Please, _please_ f-fuck me, I'm sorry I made you wait, _priya,_ I _need_ you so _bad!"_

There was a pause.  _ “‘Priya’?” _ the Elder repeated. 

“It’s- it means, it’s a term of- endearment,” Nora mumbled. 

“Hm.” Rather than fingering her again, he continued rubbing along her folds for a few more moments, then pulled away. “Just because I like the name… I’ll meet you halfway.” Arthur stepped behind her and grasped her hip, his free hand wrapping around his cock and pumping a few times before he bent his knees and guided himself into her, just slowly working his cock in with a steady movement. 

_ Fuck.  _ So he was going to edge her...what, four more times? But with his cock. Nora whined in protest, though she parted her thighs wide to let him fill her. “Arthur,  _ fuck,  _ Arthur, oh god,  _ please, abhika,  _ I- I need-  _ please,  _ more!”

It wasn’t long until his hips were flush with her ass, and he made gentle grinds against her, running his palms along her sides. “Need more what, hm? Tell me specifically what you need.”

“F-fuck me,  _ please,  _ Arthur,” Nora panted. “I- I- I can’t  _ wait,  _ I’m  _ sorry,  _ I  _ need  _ you!”

The _ pleading _ was getting to him, and as he felt his stomach twist in anticipation of just how good it would be to actually fuck her again, he tightly grabbed her hips, squeezing. “You do need me,” Maxson murmured, slowly pulling back to where just the tip of his cock was left in her before slamming right back in. 

Nora couldn’t help it; she reached up for him, her hand gripping his arm, dragging over the suit. “Please, Arthur,” she moaned, “take this off.”

It didn’t take much convincing—he preferred being naked during sex, anyway—for him to start unbuckling his collar, working at it quickly and tugging it free from his throat, then pulling the zipper down all while he was thrusting into her still. “You want to see me? Is that why?”

Nora glanced at him over her shoulder. “Didn’t- mmm!- get the- the  _ chance  _ at the hotel.”

There was that very brief and very slight worry she might not like what she saw, but he shoved it away to the back of his mind, instead focusing on pushing his suit off his shoulders and down to his hips, then pulling out of her. “Go sit on the bed.”

Her legs were a little shaky and she still  _ ached,  _ but she obeyed, glancing him over as she walked past. The undershirt he wore beneath the suit was similar to the one he’d taken off that night at the hotel, and now she couldn’t wait to see him in some proper lighting. 

Watching her walk by, he slowly looked her over, a smirk upturning the left corner of his mouth. Once she sat on the bed, Arthur did the same in one of the chairs at the table, leaning over to start unlacing his boots. “I want you to edge yourself for me.”

Heat burned through her, ending at her cheeks. “I- what? You want me to...in front of you?”

“That’s correct,” the Elder confirmed. “And you will do everything else following it that I’ve been doing, as well.”

“Arthur,” she sighed. “Please. I just want you.”

“And I’m getting undressed, as you asked me to,” he explained, one brow arching as the first boot came off, followed by his sock. “But I’d like you to edge yourself in the meantime.”

“If you want it done that badly, do it yourself,” she told him firmly.

Pausing, he studied her for a long moment, his other boot and sock now off, both pairs of each item set to the side. But it was then he sat back in his chair, knees comfortably spread and fingers laced over his stomach. “Come here,” he quietly ordered. 

Nora got up, making her way over to him to stand in front of him, one hand around her own wrist, her arm over her stomach. 

He slowly looked her over. “I will tell you this once and only once, General,” Arthur warned her in a low tone, “The more you disobey, the more you get edged. And I realize those edges may be enjoyable to you right now,” leaning forward, his knuckles gently ran over her stomach, just beneath her arm, “But when I grow bored of giving them? They become ruined orgasms.” Maxson flicked his eyes up to her, meeting her gaze. “Is that what you want?”

“What I want is to be with you,” Nora replied. 

“And you are. You _ will. _ But you must have patience.” His gaze dropped to where his fingertips were dragging along her lower belly, just above her mound. “You have two options here,  _ pulchra,” _ he started, carefully choosing his words, “You can tell me to _ stop,  _ and I will stop, and we will continue how you wish, if you choose. Or,” he met her gaze again, “You can take the three final edges how I intend to give them to you, and I will reward you for doing so.”

“I’ll take them if  _ you  _ give them,” Nora said. “I’m not doing it the way you did.”

He wasn’t really sure of her reasoning behind it—or, rather, he wasn’t really sure if she seriously had an issue with it or was  _ challenging him.  _ “Is that disobedience or a boundary?” Maxson quietly asked. 

“It’s a boundary,” Nora said. “It’s embarrassing. And it’s not why I’m here with you. I want to be  _ with you.  _ I thought  _ you  _ were doing the last three, that’s why I sat over here waiting for you. I’ll take however many  _ you  _ want to give me but I’m not,” her cheeks burned, “I’m not doing it  _ without  _ you.”

Both hands slid around to her ass, his arms then wrapping around her thighs and pulling her body against his chest so his chin was lightly resting on her upper belly. “Alright. Then it’s a boundary,” he confirmed, placing a gentle kiss to the swell of her stomach. “Go sit back on the bed and let me finish getting undressed. You can touch yourself, but don’t cum.” Unwrapping his arms from around her, a gentle pat was made to her ass. 

Nora moaned softly, her hands running through his hair, and leaned down to kiss his forehead before she slipped back over to the bed, sitting up to watch him as her right hand slid down between her thighs. 

“I’ll try to make it  _ obvious  _ when it’s disobedience,” she assured him. 

The smile he gave her was almost apologetic. “I appreciate it,” he murmured as he stood, pushing his suit and boxer briefs down the rest of the way and kicking them off to the side, his undershirt quickly following, leaving him bare. 

Nora sucked in an appreciative breath as she looked him over, her eyes drinking in every muscle, every scar, the trail of hair that led down to his cock. Distracted by the sight of him, she used her left hand to make a vague  _ turn around  _ gesture. “Holy shit,” she murmured. 

One brow arched, but he turned in a full circle, soon coming back to face her. “What?”

“You’re gorgeous, Arthur,” Nora said softly. “I’m very glad I got to see this.”

A slight flush ran up his neck and cheeks; he cleared his throat. “Ah, well, uh… thank you. I appreciate it.” But rather than allowing the awkwardness to continue—or for her to make another compliment—Maxson was quickly climbing on the bed, moving over her. “You know, I think I’ll be nice and change up how I do your next edge.”

“I was enjoying the other four,” she murmured, licking her lips. “What, um, are you thinking?”

“Well, I could just keep using my fingers instead of my mouth, if that’s what you prefer,” he mumbled. 

_ Shit.  _ Her whole body flushed with heat. “Oh god, please,” Nora breathed. “No, I want that. Please, Arthur.”

“Are you sure? You just said you were enjoying my fingers. I’d  _ hate _ to ruin that for you,” Arthur told her as he guided her legs apart, pushing them closer to her chest. 

“...both?” Nora whispered. 

“Now you’re just getting greedy.”

“Maybe I just want you,” she said. 

“Mm… perhaps. Or maybe you’re greedy,” he repeated while lowering himself between her legs. A glance was made up at her one more time before he dragged the flat of his tongue up her folds, flicking the tip against her clit. 

Both hands immediately shot to his hair, cupping the back of his head. “Oh fuck,  _ Arthur,  _ shit,  _ please,  _ more! I-I’m- I  _ want  _ you!”

Rounding his arms beneath her thighs, he reached up and cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers while his tongue repetitively flicked against her clit. 

Nora keened softly, her back arching. Despite the time between her last edge and Arthur touching her again, none of her  _ need  _ had died down, and as his mouth worked her over, she knew she wasn’t going to take long to get to the edge. 

He closed his lips around the swollen bud, gently sucking on it and flicking his tongue against it at the same time, gradually sucking _ harder  _ while also pinching her nipples harder, as well. A quiet noise rumbled from him, vibrating against her clit as his eyes flicked up to her face. 

"Oh god," Nora groaned, her nails digging into his scalp. "Arthur,  _ Arthur,  _ fuck, I'm there-!"

Pulling back completely and sitting up on his knees, Maxson grabbed her ankle and lifted her lower half just a little, his other hand cracking down on her ass cheek. 

Crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Nora grabbed a handful of his covers. "God,  _ Arthur,"  _ she keened.  _ "Abhika,  _ I'm sorry, please,  _ please  _ fuck me, please!"

Gently, he smoothed his hand over the spot he struck, soothing the skin as blood was rushing to the surface and heating the area. “What are you apologizing for?”

“Making you wait,” she panted. “I’m sorry, I wanted you too!”

“Hm. I’m still not so sure I believe you,” Arthur murmured while setting her back down. One hand slid down her stomach and between her legs, fingers grazing along her folds before two pushed all the way into her, immediately crooking. “Keep trying.” 

“Arthur!” Nora cried, as the pleasure returned, focusing on a new place. It threw her a little, but at this point, she was  _ soaked,  _ his fingers making  _ wet  _ noises as they fucked her. “Please,  _ please,  _ I-I need-  _ fuck!-  _ need you, sofuckingbad _ sirplease!” _

The Elder leaned forward to where he was hovering over her, one hand still between her legs while the other was firmly planted on the mattress above her, their faces close. “You did this to yourself, General,” he told her. “Making me wait all that time.  _ Lying to me.  _ This is only fair, wouldn’t you agree?”

Nora shook her head frantically. “I’m-  _ there!” _

He pulled his fingers out but didn’t sit up just yet, instead rolling her over just enough to expose part of her ass and smacking it. 

Nora resisted cocking her foot up, shivering at the heat and the pain. “Arthur,  _ please,  _ I’m- I’m  _ sorry,  _ I- I made you wait and- and I- I  _ need  _ you so badly,  _ please, priya!” _

Rubbing the brutalized skin for a moment, he then rolled her back over, glancing up and down her body. “One more. And I’ll even be kind by letting you choose how you get it.”

“Mouth,” she blurted out. “And- fingers.  _ Please.” _

The left corner of his lips twitched. “Very well,” he crooned, leaning down to gently and briefly kiss her, his mouth then trailing kisses down her body and between her legs until he was at her core, dragging his tongue up her folds. 

The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough and left her moaning softly, though the sound was quickly swallowed by the much louder  _ whine  _ that filled the room as Arthur’s mouth returned to where it had been not long ago, and Nora reached for him again, her nails digging into his scalp as her thighs trembled. 

One arm wrapped around her thigh, his palm resting on her mound as he used his thumb and forefinger to pull the hood of her clit back and spread her open, allowing him to roughly lap at her with his tongue. At the same time, his ring and middle fingers easily slipped into her—she was so damn _ wet _ —straight to the last knuckle, and he wasted no time fucking her on them. 

The pleasure rushed up between her thighs as Arthur mercilessly licked and stroked, leaving Nora shaking and gasping as it hit. He was relentless, and thinking about how hard he was going to fuck her after this brought her to the edge. “ArthurArthurArthur _ there!” _

Rather than pulling away, Maxson sucked her clit into his mouth, his fingers crooking and pressing right against her sweet spot as he started shifting up to his knees a little, taking her hips with him. 

Nora tipped over the edge with a scream of his name, the orgasm hitting  _ hard  _ after the amount of times he had denied it to her. Hips rutting frantically in his grip, her hands fell to the bed, and she grabbed hold of the covers as the relief filled her, dying away into scratchy overstimulation. 

He was quick to get to his knees the rest of the way as soon as she tipped over the edge, dropping her lower half back into the bed while he reached down and took ahold of his cock, immediately shoving himself inside and fucking her without warning, knowing she’d be _ sensitive.  _ And,  _ fuck,  _ the  _ pulsing…  _

Nora was quick to grab at him as he filled her, little whimpers escaping her as she rode out her orgasm abruptly on his cock. Panting, the sudden change from fingers to something thicker left her shaking. And he wasn’t close enough to kiss…

“Arthur!” she gasped. “Oh,  _ fuck!” _

With a grunt, the Elder pulled out only long enough to roll her onto her side and close her legs as he stayed on his knees by her ass, then pushed back into her. The position had her feeling tighter, but the way she looked was what mattered most; both hands went to her hip, holding tightly. “You look so good, General,” he panted. 

Nora wriggled, sensitive and unused to the position. Her eyes met his, and she keened softly. “I-  _ mmm-  _ want- to- kiss you,” she gasped out. 

“Do you, now?” Arthur teased with a grin, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip; the taste of her slick and cum was still there, and he had no doubt his beard was still wet with it, too. “Maybe I’ll let you if you— _ mmmnn _ —if you beg for me.”

“Oh, come  _ on,”  _ she groaned. “Arthur- Arthur  _ please-  _ I really-  _ really  _ want to,  _ please!” _

Rolling her onto her back again without pulling away, he spread her legs to either side of his hips before leaning down and over her, their bodies flush. One hand cupped her jaw just as he pulled her into a kiss, his thrusts slowing into a gentle grind. 

Nora wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him close. Moaning at the soft sensation of his mouth, she deepened the kiss, little noises of pleasure escaping her as he didn’t stop fucking her. Her legs hooked around his waist, and her hands began to run over his back, up his neck to stroke over his hair. Her fingertips found all the old scars and marks left over from battles previously, and she dragged her nails over them after her gentle touch rubbed over them. Nibbling at his lower lip, she deepened the kiss. 

Quiet noises that escaped him were muffled against her lips, his free hand soon threading his fingers into her hair as he thrusted a bit faster, though still nowhere near what he’d been doing moments before. It was certainly a change in how he usually fucked, never having been one to add any sort of _ intimacy _ to his sex life, but Nora not only requested it, she  _ demanded _ it—granted, it wasn’t with words, but with something else. 

And with the way she was touching and scratching all over his marred body, she was bound to leave him trembling atop her, his breath already slightly shaky as he roughly thrusted once before returning to that gentle grind. 

She could feel him  _ shaking;  _ Nora pulled back, brushing her lips over his. “You ok?” she whispered, running her hand through his hair. 

Panting, Arthur immediately buried his face in her throat, placing kisses there. “Yes,” he answered, his voice quiet and almost just as shaky as his breathing. 

Was this a weak spot? Did the great Arthur Maxson turn into mush when someone showed him affection? It was adorable and a little heart-wrenching, and Nora nuzzled gently at him. “What do you wanna do?” she asked softly, her fingers trailing down the back of his neck.

His entire body briefly tensed up before relaxing, a heavy breath exhaling against her skin. “This is—this is good,” Arthur whispered, swallowing hard. “I like this.”

Rolling her hips a little with his thrusts, she moaned gently and rubbed her thigh against his side. “I like this too,” she murmured, her thumb running down his scarred cheek. “Thanks for letting me kiss you.”

Sitting up just enough to see her face, his eyes flicked back and forth between her own, searching for something— _ why _ he was enjoying this gentleness—but he found no answers. Instead, Arthur just found himself crashing their lips together again in another kiss, this one a bit more desperate than the last, while his thrusts sped up a little, though it was still nothing short of taking her gently. 

A surprised noise was muffled by his mouth, and she cupped his face with both hands, her eyes shutting as he sped up a little. Both legs  _ squeezed  _ him gently as she ran her fingertips over his head, along his jaw and cheeks. 

With the increased speed, there was a growing buildup of heat at the base of his spine, and he was quickly chasing it, quietly moaning against her lips as another single rough thrust was made before he returned to the same pace again. 

“Can you cum like this?” he panted against her. 

“Don’t think so,” she murmured, her thumb running over his lower lip.

Grunting, Arthur rolled them over—being careful as he did—to where she was on top and straddling him, his cock still inside her and their bodies close. “Better?”

Nora nodded, leaning down to kiss him as she started to ride him, her movements slow at first. Then his cock caught that spot and she groaned into their kiss, speeding up. “Oh, god,  _ fuck.  _ Arthur,  _ Arthur!” _

Bending his knees, Maxson’s breathing grew heavier the closer he got to his end; and with her _ own _ orgasm, it was certainly helping him along. “There you go,  _ pulchra,”  _ he panted, grasping her hips to help guide her movements back and forth. “Cum for me. Let me feel it.”

Nora’s next kiss was rough and frantic, like the way her hips were moving against his as she worked herself up again. Clamping down around his cock, she grabbed his shoulders, arching up, her nails digging into him. The heat unravelled, and her peak milked him as her thighs squeezed around him. 

He was _ so close.  _ Grasping her hips even harder, Arthur guided her movements a bit faster as he broke the kiss. “That’s it, come on. Faster. Keep going,” he growled, his head falling back against the mattress, chest heaving with heavy breaths. It wasn’t long before he tipped over the edge, as well, eyes tightly shut and hips grinding up into her as he quietly moaned. 

Nora could never get enough of the  _ twitching  _ that came with a man’s peak. Her tongue dragged over his neck as she buried her head there, her hips still moving with his to help him along. Her nails dragged over his scalp, running through his hair, and she nipped at the side of this throat, her other hand scraping down his chest. 

The nip sent a jolt through his body and had him sucking a hissing breath between his teeth. After so long of her grinding, though, it eventually became _ uncomfortable _ from overstimulation, and Arthur tightened his hold on her hips to stop her from moving. “You alright?” he whispered, eyes still shut; a light layer of sweat covered his body. 

Nora nodded, kissing his jaw. “Do you want to- um-  _ pull out?” _

“It’ll slip out eventually,” he told her. “Unless you want me to?”

She sat up, her fingers trailing over his face. “Depends. What are- um- your  _ plans?” _

It took a few seconds of studying her face for him to finally answer. “What are you wanting my plans to be?” he countered. 

Her face flushed. “Well, you, I didn’t, you know, you said  _ seven  _ and I got  _ six,  _ so…”

A smile curved into the left side of his mouth. “I initially planned to give them all at once, then changed it to giving the last one later, but… well, things changed.” He rubbed his palm up and down her thigh; her soft skin was such a contrast against his calluses. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to save it for another time.”

“Another time?” she repeated, shifting so that she lay atop him, her chest against his. 

“Mm,” he confirmed. “I’ll just add it to the next count of edges I give you, because I’m sure there will be more.” Wrapping his arms around her, Maxson held her tightly against his body, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head. “For now, though, I would just like to hold you, if you are alright with that.”

Nora smiled. “I’m more than alright with that, actually.” She cuddled into him, her arms sliding beneath his so her hands could grab his shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, though I’m not sure why. I don’t usually get worn out after one go.” His eyes closed and his palm started slowly stroking up and down her spine. “And yourself?”

“Mm, good,” she murmured. “This is nice. I was hoping it would all end up like this.”

“Oh? And why is that?” the Elder asked. 

She looked at him, her eyes meeting his. “Do you mean other than the fact that I’m glad I ended up enjoying the company of the father of my children?”

His face flushed. “Well, yes.”

Her fingers stroked over his scar. “Well, I...honestly? It’s just nice to have someone again. I did fine by myself, but...once you know what it’s like to be with another person this way, it can be lonely when you aren’t and I’ve never been very good at being lonely.”

“I suppose that’s another thing you’ll have to teach me,” Arthur muttered, his eyes turning away from her. “Because despite being surrounded by soldiers my entire life, I have been nothing but alone, and I do not know how to be anything but that.”

“Well the first step is communication,” Nora told him. “And generally just...not withholding information. Yes, I know, a little hypocritical considering, but...you know.”

One brow raised. “Perhaps a little,” he agreed. “But, yes, I understand. I will try to communicate. It is… difficult at times, so you will have to bear with me and even help me to some degree, but I will try. For you.”

That lit up something in her chest and Nora leaned forward to kiss him softly. “I’ll help,” she promised, a little breathless. “However I can. I want to help you.”

One arm unwrapped from around her, his hand taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger to pull her away from him a little so they could make eye contact—but that was when he gently grasped her jaw. “Then you must promise me you will never lie to me like you did about being pregnant,” he told her. “I understand why you did it, and I do not fault you for it, but it cannot happen again, Roshanara. Promise me.”

Nora wrapped her fingers around his wrist. “It won’t,” she promised fervently, her eyes never leaving his. “I hated every second of keeping you in the dark. It’ll never happen again.”

With furrowed brows, he studied her face, searching for another lie that he might not have heard in her voice—but he found none. “Good,” he whispered, allowing the pad of his thumb to trail over her bottom lip before he was cupping her jaw. “I struggle with determining emotions, whether they are my own or someone else’s, but I am trusting you despite the fact I still have not learned how to read you personally. Please do not break that trust.”

“I wouldn’t have trusted you with the knowledge that I’m carrying your children if I didn’t intend to repay it,” Nora assured him. “I’m with you, Arthur. For as long as I have you.”

Slightly nodding, Maxson leaned up to place a gentle kiss to her lips, then pressed their foreheads together as he kept his hand on her cheek. “Thank you, Nora.”

Smiling, she closed her eyes and settled into him. 


End file.
